the honor guard
by vanished flame
Summary: Naruto has Valkyrie sealed inside him and gains power from her. small cross and harem, has Valkyrie profile and marvel with Naruto.
1. start of a tale

Looking over the world of the mortals, Odin Allfather sighed sadly as he watched one of his best be sealed away for her help to the humans. Knowing he could do nothing to help her as he had set rules in place that forbade him interfering with human affairs, he took the weapons that had returned to the chamber upon her sealing and spoke, only few words came from his mouth and those words only those of Norse or Greek would understand properly. After he finished speaking, the elderly god pulled back and let loose with his might, both of her swords that went spiraling in a cyclone to the world below. Embedding into the earth that she was sealed upon, going unnoticed by the humans as it landed in a small forest that no one dared enter for their own sake.

Turning towards the gate keeper, Heimdall, a man of great power but chose to serve instead of lead. "Close the gate." Was all the elder god said to the man before he started to walk off.

"My king, what are you going to do of her?" the man asked as he pulled his sword out of the pedestal that he had placed it in.

"I can do nothing old friend, after placing those rules, I myself cannot break them just to help any one person of the court. If the child remains human, I cannot send aid to him." The elder god said to the younger. "I must go inform the others of their sisters fall." He spoke once more before he vanished in a burst of speed.

Several seconds later, Odin reached a large pair of doors that had been designed to look like a massive set of wings. Touching it, the doors opened to show many women in armor and various areas, each with a different weapon set. "Lord Odin, what brings you here?" the eldest asked as she came forward.

"I regret to inform you of one of your sister's fall. Brunhild, she aided the mortals in defeating a giant creature and was sealed by them, for fear of her. I have already sent her swords down to see if the child may grow to be a true warrior and suitable for a station with your sisters." Odin spoke to them with a somber tone causing many a Valkyrie nearly cry that day.

"Do not fear sisters, she shall return one day. Perhaps her container, if they be loyal shall join us." The elder maiden called out.

"Alas, if the child were to join you all, then the Valkyrie would no longer be only maidens, for it is a boy that has her soul and body inside him. There is no need to fret however, I feel that this child is destined for great things and shall be a kind man when he grows." The god told them making several look shocked at the news.

"But Lord Odin, there has never been an attempt to place a sister in a male before." Brunhild said to him.

"That is not entirely true. A long time ago, longer than I care to remember, one Valkyrie was placed into a human boy, as the women of that time were unsuitable to be a host of a spirit. The outcome, was less than favorable. With these laws that I have placed, none may go down without proper reason to do so. None may meddle with human affairs, however sad it may make us to do so."

"By your word, Lord Odin, we hope that this child may become an honorable man. If our sister accepts him as her avatar, then we shall claim him as an honorary member of our forces, and grant him some of our armor for his use. We have plenty in store anyway." Brunhild said with a bow.

"I thank you for your cooperation Valkyrie, if you all wish to, you may keep watch over him but are not allowed to interfere with him unless something happens to favor our intervention." Odin told them, never noticing that a certain warrior watched from a long distance away with a light smirk on his face knowing that the elder god accidently made a loophole in his speech that day.

**ZZ**

It had been several years on the world below, and with each passing year, the sisters all grew more angered by the actions that had come to pass on their honorary brother. They witnessed many things that even angered the great god himself. Odin was very tempted to send his son, Thor, down to tend with the mortals that would abuse the one person that could be considered godly in his own right while still remaining human. They were happy on one note however, as anyone that could have found the swords had never found where they were other than the child who looked on curious of them before he paid his respects to a fallen warrior thinking that they were a grave marker.

One god, on the other hand, seemed to be biding his time, as if he was waiting for something to happen that would garner an intervention of some kind. Many noticed the man's change in visage, none however, questioned it, no matter how odd it may have seemed. The near permanent smirk that lined his face and the gleam in his eyes made many nervous of what the man was plotting, but they all new that he was a loyal follower of Asgard and therefor would never put risk on the people there.

**ZZ**

The child, a young boy that had golden colored hair with red streaks going through it and a set of three whisker marks on his cheeks, gazed around the village as he sat atop the heads of the mountain. Sighing to himself as he always felt someone watching his moves even when he trained alone and made sure there was none to watch him. Looking around, he took note that the sun was setting and was a brilliant red unlike what most sunsets were these days in autumn, with the leaves changing color from their normal green to a deep red, the sun usually set in a blaze of orange or yellow.

Moving over to the ledge, the young child noticed that there were several people that seemed to be waiting with various types of tools or weapons. Sighing to himself, he shook his head before he took several steps back from the edge that he had looked over. Steeling himself, the eight year old started to run at the edge before he took a leap and spread his arms wide as if he was an eagle. As he fell, he felt his eyes change like they did at different times. With is new vision, the child could see a crate of some kind on a roof nearby that he was headed towards.

Smirking as he fell, the boy looked down at the villagers that had crowded around the base of the mountain. As he looked at them, he saw the faces of shock as they never expected the child to jump and seemingly glide from the mountain for several hundred feet. As he hit the crate, a low 'puff' emanated from it as feathers and leaves flew up. Hopping out, he started to walk off of the roof with a small smile on his face. Having learned that he could escape the people if they saw him do something nearly suicidal, he laughed lightly as he thought of it.

**ZZ**

The Valkyrie on the other hand, looked on in shock as they saw him do this seemingly impossible stunt. Never seeing any human do so before, for that far anyway, they were utterly shocked with only a select few wondering about it. Only the eldest took note that his eyes had changed color from their normal bright blue to a more dense golden color, only for a second but the women took note of it and soon came to realize what had happened over the years that they watched him.

'His eyes that would explain why he was always wearing that smirk. Damn, he figured out some way to help him. Damn you… and thank you… Heimdall.' The eldest thought to herself as a smile spread across her lips.

The others wondered why the woman was smiling but chalked it up to the fact that the boy she viewed as a son and brother had escaped his pursuers and landed safely on the roof of the building. Elsewhere, Heimdall had a small grin on his face as he had successfully changed the circumstances on the humans and the boy. He knew that his full power would not awaken for some time and that helped with the tradeoff that he was getting.

**ZZ**

This occurred many times over the years, the child running from the villagers and occasionally making them awed at his suicidal attempts. On many occasions the gods seemed to be tempted to go down, not entirely for his pursuers anymore. One of the attacks however was far worse than any of them had predicted and caused them all to cringe at what had happened to their young brother/ unwitting host.

**ZZ**

The people of the village had taken to chasing him even harder on his birthday and the day that the fox had attacked the village, to the point that it seemed to become a game or favored pastime of theirs now. One particular occasion, however, had been especially brutal.

After he managed to run from the normal mob that was formed, the boy ran right into a second larger mob that cornered him in an alley before a ninja of all people, someone that should know the difference between the boy and his so called demon, came up to him with a katana pulled out. Laughing while claiming it as the will of the dead kage, the man sliced the boys right arm of at the shoulder, directly on the shoulder blade, causing many of the Valkyrie to flinch while some looked on in shock as the child simply held in the pain as he saw his arm fall.

After it hit the ground, they saw him seemingly flash from his spot to being behind the people with an angered look on his face, behind him, the fallen forms of the mob lay, all knocked unconscious from his sudden movement, the blood dripping from his shoulder nonstop while he started to move away with his arm grasped in his left hand. As he walked down the village, the people that were still out, looked on in shock as they saw the demon child walk with blood flowing from a wound and his entire side drenched in the red liquid, certainly a wound that would kill any other, and he seemed to not notice it aside from the annoyed look that filled his face as he glared at the people as if warning them to stay out of his way.

Upon making it to the small apartment that the kage had given him after he was kicked from the orphanage, the young child went to his small room and pulled out a first aid kit that he had stashed away for emergency use and proceeded to wrap his shoulder in it causing the blood to stop flowing from the wound getting a sigh from him before he took a cloth and wrapped his now useless arm in it.

Sighing to himself, the young child soon went to bed after taking off the clothes that he wore, trying to sleep as he ignored the pain. That night even Odin had a hard time quelling his anger as he went to one of the grounds that had been established, proceeding to demolish it several times over, his resounding hits echoed throughout the city of Asgard causing many a god to worry for their king and the humans that had angered him.

After effectively calming himself down, he took note that the Valkyrie were there as well, albeit on a different ground than him, but they as well, had come to blow off steam and to try and keep themselves from killing the mortals.

**ZZ**

After that day, the child, that they had eventually learned was named Naruto, was seen walking around with only his left arm causing many of the people to grin while only a few had sad looks on their faces. The select few that liked the boy could be , sadly, counted on one hand. The kage, an elderly man that reminded many of their king, two ramen stand owners, a father and daughter that caused many to smile from Asgard as they served the young boy, and finally, a weapon smith and his daughter, these two reminded some of their own weapon smithy for his fun loving attitude but extreme strictness when it came to handling any of his weapons.

**ZZ**

As he walked to the Hokage office, Naruto sighed to himself once more. 'Why can't these damn villagers leave me alone anymore. I mean really, isn't taking my arm good enough for them?' he thought to himself as he walked. After the night of the arms loss, Naruto had decided to bury it near the pair of large swords that he often visited when he felt he needed to, often times it happened to be on his birthday or the days that were near it.

"Hey old man." Naruto spoke as he entered the Kage's office, causing the elderly male to look up from his desk and large amount of papers to wince once he saw the boys arm. Ever since that night the kage had trouble looking at the boy as the very sight of him without an arm caused thoughts of failure to rise from him.

"How are you today Naruto?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"I guess I could be worse, after all I think they are starting to leave me alone now. Can't say the same for the festival days though. "Naruto said to him getting a small nod from him.

"We can only hope Naruto. Did you still want to join the academy this coming year?"

"I was thinking of it, though it will be hard with my arm." Naruto replied to him as a frown formed on his face, the glare that nearly never left his face causing a rather terrifying image to render itself known with is hair and missing arm.

"Yes, I was meaning to mention that as well. If you do this, you know that you will be older than the others right?" the elderly kage asked trying to make sure and possibly dissuade him.

"I know, it may be the only chance that I can actually pass the tests if they think I am handicap and too stupid to be a danger."

"Sadly that may be the case here. I wish it wasn't so but I hope that you can stick it through if this is your wish Naruto." He said getting a light nod from the boy, "then I wish you luck, after all you will need it with the clan heirs in your class." Naruto heard him say getting a sigh from him.

"I know, most of them don't know how good they have these things until they lose them. Hell the Uchiha brat thinks that he is some kind of god or something and that everyone should be kissing his ass." Naruto said with an irritated look on his face.

"The council spoils that boy far too much. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about Naruto?" he asked as he felt he needed to return to his work.

"No, not today old man. See you later. " Naruto said as he turned to walk out.

**ZZ**

"Freya." The king spoke as he sat on his chair.

"Yes?" was her reply as she turned her attention to him.

"Is our young Naruto under your creation?" he asked getting a confused look from him.

"The young boy that holds Valkyrie?" she asked to make sure. Getting a nod from the man, she shook her head sadly to him. "Sadly, he is not. It is as if he simply appeared out of nowhere, he is the only being that I am unable to do anything with. It is as if he happens to be a black slate, a new card dealt in the deck of fate per say." She told him.

"I see, then maybe he is able to complete his dreams after all. He may become powerful enough to give even myself a run for my gold." The king spoke before he released a booming laugh that echoed through the city.

"Why did you ask sir?" she wondered out loud.

"That child, he has faced through many sufferings since his birth and the seal of Valkyrie, it is nice to see that none may control him even if they wish to. He will be a force to be reckoned with, especially if he is able to wield the swords of Valkyrie herself." Odin said as he laughed causing a faint smile on the lips of Freya.

'Indeed, he may. I hope that the child may prove to be loyal to someone and not try to destroy the cosmos for the transgressions of the land he was born from.' Freya thought to herself as she nodded to the king.


	2. rise of honor

The years passed rather fast for the child and his Asgardian watchers. Villagers nearly left him alone after the attack that cost his arm, students steered clear thinking that he was a true demon from the tales that they heard from the family members that saw him that day. Naruto often found himself being ridiculed as the students made fun of him with their parents, commenting about his missing arm and saying that he would never be a ninja. The now teen always ignored them as he went on his way never caring what others thought of him.

On this day however, Naruto was sitting in front of a large scroll that was unfurled with jutsu scrawled inside it. He had been told of a make-up test that he had to pass to achieve his gennin rank. As he looked in the scroll, he found several types of clones and other types of jutsu, the one that he had found most promising however, was a single clone jutsu that transferred the memory of its user back to them.

Taking the jutsu in, Naruto began a way of making it work with his one arm and was becoming rather good at making any that he had learned, be able to be of use to him. Many laughed once they learned that he was learning them with only one arm and thought that he could never accomplish anything but every person in the village was surprised as he managed to use the basic jutsu and even some more complex ones with only single hand signs.

After practicing for an hour or so, Naruto leaned against a tree to rest. As he rested, his eyes suddenly changed and focused on a certain spot in the sky causing him to tilt his head to see better.

**ZZ**

Unknown to the people that he was watching, Naruto caught a glimpse of a woman that looked to be around 16 standing in between two separate men with her arms slowly inching together causing them to look at her cautiously.

"Peke." She whispered so that the men couldn't hear her.

"Yes Lala sama." The reply came from, what Naruto could tell, her odd looking hat as it moved its wing like attachments when it spoke.

"You know what to do correct?" she asked getting a the feel of a nod from the hat.

"Of course Lala sama."

"Good, try your best to not follow be followed as well, I don't want to return home just yet." She finished before she suddenly vanished in a bright light causing Naruto to blink as his vision transferred.

**ZZ**

Blinking as he looked around himself, Naruto saw a figure appear, milliseconds before a blinding flash of light shown directly in front of him making him shield his eyes as he changed them back, having learned to do so a couple years ago.

As he shielded his eyes from the light, his hand seemed to gravitate to a mound of flesh that had a small, in comparison, mound sticking out of it.

"Escape successful." He heard the girl's voice say, the same voice that he had heard seconds ago. "Ara." She seemed to take notice of the fact that she was not alone in the area and that there was someone that was currently groping her right breast causing a smile to form on her face. "Hello." She said cheerfully as if she didn't care about the fact that he was groping her.

Looking from her face to his hand, Naruto pulled it back before he stood up and looked her in the face as she was standing as well. "Sorry about that Lala san." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen as she heard her name from someone she had never met before. "My eyes are special, I can see far distances, apparently into space as well it seems. I heard that costume you wore say your name." Naruto told her taking note of her large eyes.

"That's amazing, is it some kind of special ability that only you could do or is it something that anyone could learn?" she asked exited over the new knowledge that she had just learned.

"Sadly, as far as I know, I am the only one with this gift. So care to explain why you appeared in front of me and where you come from?" Naruto asked calmly to her.

"Oh, well my name is Lala, as you know, Satalin Deviluke, from the planet Deviluke. I was running from my pursuers when I managed to escape and it was all because of this little guy here." she said cheerfully as her breasts jiggled from her happy bounces. "I call it the pyon-pyon warp Kun, it randomly transfers the user to a location." She said to him still ignoring the fact that she was naked.

"Ah I see, and I assume you are naked because it only transfers the user and not the cloths if I am correct." Naruto said getting a nod from her.

As she nodded to the male in front of her, Lala took note of her surroundings to get a better orientation of where she may have ended up. She noticed that the teen, that seemed to be around her own age, had a multi-color hair of blonde and red, and deep crystal blue eyes that seemed to flicker every few seconds. She also took note that she could only see his left arm, assuming that he simply had it under the jacket that he wore, she smiled to him.

"Um, I don't suppose that you have anything that I could wear? It is slightly cold out." She said getting a sheepish smile from him as he unzipped his coat and pulled it off. As he did this he noticed that her eyes widened and seemed to be fixed on a certain spot of his torso as he held the coat out to her with her not seeming to notice.

Following her eyes, Naruto noticed that she was staring at the arm that lay was no longer there making him sigh. "Lala san, take the coat and quit staring at my shoulder." Naruto said blankly to her. "So back on topic, are you some sort of alien by some definition of the word?" he asked as she looked sheepish for being caught staring before she took the coat.

"I guess from an earthling's perspective that would be the case, so yes." She said, "after all, humans don't have tails do they?" she asked as she showed him a slender black tail that ended in a spade.

"Have to do more than that to make me think you are an alien. You have a tail and I have these." He said as he looked blankly at her before a large pair of blood red wings erupted from his back causing her to cry out in shock as they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You see, if you think tails count as the only defining point, then I am also an alien, yet I was born on this planet." Naruto told her getting a shaky nod.

"Why are they like blood if I may?" she asked him nervously while she looked at them.

"I don't honestly know myself. I just manifested them a while back and they were always blood red. " Naruto told her before he retracted his wings. "Well, I suppose that you want to get going, I don't blame you really. I have a test to finish anyway." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Before she could speak however the two heard a rustling in the bushes near them causing the two to look over at it. A second later, Iruka popped out of the bush causing a groan to escape Naruto while several question marks floated above the head of Lala.

"Ara, who is he?" she asked.

"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" the man yelled as he seemingly ignored the question that came from the girl, not hearing it to be honest.

"Mizuki." Was Naruto's only reply that caused the man to stop and think. "Lala, this is Iruka, my main teacher at the moment, Mizuki said that I have to steal this scroll and learn at least one jutsu from it to be able to achieve the rank of gennin, sort of like the second to the lowest of a military system." Naruto explained to her getting a nod as she understood his words.

"Oh, okay. So you're like one of papa's soldiers then?" she asked.

"Not sure what exactly you mean, but sort of, except we are ninja not soldiers or samurai." He said before Iruka regained his composure.

"Naruto, we need to get the scroll back to the Hokage before Mizuki comes and does something." He spoke getting a blank look from the teen.

"I don't honestly thing he could do more damage than most think they can, after all, what could he do that hasn't been done several times before. I already lost my arm to those bigots." Naruto said causing him to wince harshly at the indifferent tone that came from Naruto as he remembered the day he pressured him into telling him why he never used his right arm, thinking it was there.

Before the man could speak however, a hail of kunai shot out of the tree at Naruto. Sighing as he saw this, Naruto moved to the side as Iruka moved in to push him out of the way, causing the kunai to harmlessly bounce on the ground as they had hit several rocked that littered the ground that Naruto had stood on.

"So you wish to kill me as well, don't you Mizuki? Can't say that I am all that surprised after all." Naruto said to him with indifference in his voice as he looked up at the man. "Word of advice, should you succeed, don't let your anger overtake you when you aren't prepared to kill the target." He spoke bored already, "after all, it only gives them more time to prepare."

"Do you wish to know a secret that has been kept from you brat, one that the village as a whole know?" he asked ignoring the words that Naruto said to him.

"I see that you wish to say something that you claim to know, very well, feel free to speak your mind." Naruto replied causing Iruka to look in shock at Naruto and his calm manner.

"Mizuki don't!" the teacher yelled out to him subsequently being ignored as Lala looked between the three males with dozens of question marks above her head that moved and bounced every second or so.

"The day of your birth, a demon attacked the village. They say that the demon was defeated by the Hokage and some unknown maiden that came from the sky with wings coming from her back. That isn't true however, the demon couldn't be killed so they sealed it, into a child." He said before a large smirk crossed his face, the impassive look never leaving Naruto's. "That child, it was you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" he yelled out as he laughed.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked causing Iruka to face fault at the casual comment that Naruto gave.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS THAT ALL?' YOU SHOULD BE A WRECK." He yelled out once more.

"I mean is that all? It doesn't seem that important to me, after all, if you think about it, being called a demon and the Kyuubi brat your whole life, you are bound to figure something is connected to it. Unlucky for you though, I have seen the beast. He is not here, he is with Hel, and she is having quite the loud of fun with his soul. It seems that she didn't like anyone controlling her pet, even if it is only part. As well as the fact that she seems to like me for some odd reason. Don't know why though." He said as he shook his head at the man and his own comment.

"Who the hell is Hel?" Mizuki asked him confused, momentarily forgetting that he wanted to kill the brat.

"Oh well, Hel is kind of like a variant of the death god, different religion and domain however. Since it concerned me though, it seems that she has gained precedence to all the matters of my life, the ones that involve death that is." He told him in a slight lecture tone. "But I digress, we were getting to you doing something." Naruto said causing him to nod before he resumed his giant shuriken spinning.

"Right you are. Now die." The ma said before he threw the large weapon at them. Looking at the trajectory, Naruto noticed that it was headed for him so he moved to sidestep before a light sound made his eyes widen as he immediately noticed that he was in front of Lala and that if he moved than her father would no doubt kill him for getting her killed.

"damn." Naruto said under his breath as he stood his ground causing Iruka to look shocked while Lala had a look of horror on her face as she watched Naruto take the large shuriken in his side, having tuned at the last minute to take less damage.

"Naruto!" the two that watched Naruto yelled out in shock. Running up to him as he stood there by shear will power alone, Lala saw that he moved his arm over before roughly pulling the offending object out of his side with a grunt of pain that had Iruka looking in shock as well.

"Your dad would kill me if I let you die Lala san." Naruto said to her getting a sad look on her face. "I bet this would happen if you weren't her anyway, or at least try to happen. " he told her, as if to prove his point a large portal like mirror appeared in front of them earning odd looks as a different Naruto was knocked to the ground by Iruka who took the shuriken in the back to protect him. "Odd, but proves my point."

**ZZ**

A single woman slowly opened her eyes causing a blast of power to radiate from her. Looking around she saw herself in a large forest and near a lake. Curious as to what was going on, she walked over to the lake and saw the life of a young blond haired, red streaked boy. After watching several scenes she realized something. "I was sealed, this boy… he is the one that has me in him." She cried out to herself before anger welled itself inside of her as her power lashed out around her. "Boy, if you hear me, take charge of your life and use my true power, unlike that which you have used without knowing. TAKE UP MY SWORDS AND FIGHT!" she yelled out at the end.

**ZZ**

As Naruto felt the wound that had been inflicted on him, he felt a large source of power seemingly wake, inside of him.

'_Boy, if you hear me, take charge of your life and use my true power, unlike that which you have used without knowing. TAKE UP MY SWORDS AND FIGHT!_' he heard a woman scream out to him before a large energy spike shot out of him as several more kunai cut into him causing him to fall back.

Hearing some kind of whistling sound, Iruka looked around to see a pair of large black and silver things spiraling towards them as Naruto's eyes closed making his widen before he grabbed the girl that had knelt beside Naruto hoping that the kind teen was not dead. Fearing that she may get hurt, and knowing how Naruto would react if someone he took a hit for was injured, Iruka grabbed her and moved away as fast as he could.

Seconds after they cleared ten feet, a pair of claymore slammed into the ground at Naruto's hands, one landed perfectly in his left hand and the other in the spot that would have his right.

**ZZ**

The Asgardians that watched, having missed a few minutes where Naruto had met Lala, looked on in shock, the only one that wasn't so shocked was Thor. The Valkyrie all cried out in their song, happy that their sister had finally woken to aid the boy, and grant him her power. The gate keeper had a large smirk on his face as he watched, knowing the young male would be safe now. Odin and his wife looked on with wide eyes as they saw the swords move on their own, not having seen Thor's own reincarnation by this method many eons ago.

"Good to know that you're safe, little one." Thor said to himself as a smile graced his face while he watched the armor form like it had to him many ages ago.

**ZZ**

As they watched, Naruto's body seemed to be enveloped by light as they heard what sounded like metal forming together on him.

Inside the light, as the Valkyrie watched her host, a grin spread on her lips in satisfaction that she could make amends. A right hand had formed around the sword to his right and steadily made its way up his arm forming the entire arm before it spread over his entire body covering him from head to toe.

'_Raise anew, Naruto of the honor guard._' She said with a smirk on her face as his eyes snapped open, glowing with a fierce power as his hands clenched around the hilts of the swords.

As he rose, Naruto took note of his new appearance, a form fitting suit of armor with a complete arm, much to his dismay as it moved when he wished it to, and a helmet that had a nose piece sticking down as well as a mask, the back of the armor had a slit that allowed his large wings to spread if he desired it, while the top and back of the helmet had a set of golden wings on it signifying the support that the Valkyrie gave to him. (Looks like the iron man XL/shotgun armor with different helmet and no repulsers.)

"I don't know whom you are, but I thank thee for the aid that you have rendered to me." Naruto said as the light dimmed down before it disappeared.

'_My name is Valkyrie, young honor guard. I am the combined force of the three sisters, Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria._' She said to him with a wispy voice earning a nod.

"Thank you for the aid then, Valkyrie, sister." Naruto said earning a mental smile that he could practically feel from the woman. "Now to show those that have no honor, the true meaning of it. To battle we shall ride." Naruto said as he shot a glowing yellow orb from his hand that impacted with Mizuki as the large wings came out of his back.

As Mizuki was hit with the yellow orb, that he thought nothing of, a massive crystal formed around him trapping him inside before Naruto shot two more, one at the base of the tree and another to replace himself with there. "Honor shall be restored." He spoke before he shot upward and sliced with both blades, causing the crystal to shatter after the second hit.

After he landed gently and the wings on his back started to recede, Naruto heard a cry of surprise as Lala finally looked at him once more, Iruka having covered her sight of his body until now. "That was amazing Naruto." She exclaimed as she rather easily escaped from the grip Iruka had on her and ran into him in a hug. "I thought you had died for a minute there." She said into his armored chest.

'_Naruto, that girl will need proper clothes for now. Focus and I shall aid you in granting her real clothes._' he heard Valkyrie said to him.

Nodding mentally to her, Naruto placed a hand on Lala's shoulder and started to focus on her having real clothes, seconds later he heard a light gasp from the young girl.


	3. manners boys

Lala, who was pressed against Naruto's armor plate chest, felt something shift on her body, looking down she couldn't help but release a gasp of surprise as she watched a set of clothing form over her curves and even allowed her tail to be free while at it. A random thought came to her as she saw this, 'most human cloths don't have room for devilukean tails.' She thought to herself in wonder. She heard Naruto give a light chuckle as he heard her surprised gasp that she had released. Looking up at him, she saw that his helmet had left his head and from what she could tell, it seemed to have disappeared as she couldn't see it anywhere she looked.

Giving up her small search attempt, Lala moved away from Naruto as she felt his arm move from her shoulders, and proceeded to look herself over wondering what she was now wearing. A light red tunic covered her torso as she felt it fit snuggly on her breasts much to her enjoyment, a long pale red skirt that parted in the front while still covering the hips was around her waist, showing off her legs, a pair of winged boots, also red, were on her feet. Her hands were adorned with elbow length fingerless gloves and a pair of red and white vambraces on over them.

Looking to Naruto with a smile on her face, she hugged him once more. "Thank you Naruto." She cheerfully called out to him as she was ecstatic over the clothing that she had been given. As she hugged him, Naruto swore that he felt the armor that he now wore, cave in a little at the astonishing strength of the girl.

"No problem Lala san; couldn't leave you practically naked anyways. The one you should thank is Valkyrie, she made the clothes appear on you." Naruto told her getting a confused blink and tilt of her head as she looked up at him. "Oh right, sorry. Valkyrie is like a sister to me, I guess you could say. She is the being sealed inside me for real, it seems that she did actually manage to kill it before the people of the village thought she was evil and sealed her into me instead. Stupid decision in my opinion but she seams nice enough at the moment so I won't complain. At least I get a sibling out of the deal." Naruto explained to her getting a smile from her.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for the clothing then Valkyrie san." She said seemingly to the air beside Naruto as he pointed to her ghostly apparition that only he could see at the moment.

'_Hmm, I wonder. Valkyrie, if I make a shadow clone, do you think you could…_' Naruto thought to the woman inside him before she caught onto his thought process.

"_Take it over. I don't know for sure, but I don't see any harm in trying it._" She spoke back to him.

Nodding to seemingly himself, Naruto made the single handed hand sign and summoned a clone shocking Iruka, who had not thought that he had managed to learn a jutsu that he heard Naruto comment to Lala about, and Lala as she saw the man clone himself making her giddy at the possibilities that she saw from the moves that the ninja could do and how she could reinvent them with her machines.

As a clone sprang up, Naruto grabbed its shoulder before a yellow light traveled through his arm and into the clone causing it to change form and shape. After it was done, a woman with platinum blond hair, bridal gauntlets, a long dress that covered part of her boots, and a simple engraved hair band stood where the clone once did. "So did it work properly?" Naruto asked her getting shock from the others.

"It seems to have worked at least partially. I feel that I am in control of this clone yet I can also feel the presence of my power and physical being inside you. It is as if I only transferred my consciousness to this body." She spoke back to him with a small smile on her lips.

"Darn, well. I guess we just have to wait it out and find another way to get you out. Oh Lala san, Iruka, meet the Valkyrie." Naruto said as he gestured to her.

Looking at the two, Valkyrie did a small polite incline of her head that Iruka returned while Lala merely hugged her while thanking her causing her to blink at the sudden contact not being used to it at all. "Um, your welcome, Deviluke san. Also it is a pleasure to meet you both, I saw in the memory of brother here." she said as she escaped the embrace of Lala and pointed to Naruto who stood beside her, "that you, Iruka, had at the least tried to teach him during your time with him at the academy. Never giving into the anger that is present in your heart for the fox that is said to inhabit my place in his soul. You are a good man, the halls of Valhalla would welcome you if you were under our domain. Sadly, it seems that only Naruto at the moment, is in our domain and is liked by many an Asgardian." She spoke to them her small smile ever present as she talked of one of the few things that she liked.

"I don't know if that is something I should be thankful for or not." Iruka said with a confused expression on his face.

"I understand fully. This realm is under the protection of a being that your people call kami is it not?" she asked getting a nod, "we Asgardians are similar to the gods or in this case, the kami. We are a race of people that can utilize magic and create what many consider miracles. There are even some among us that may control the very weather. We, on the other hand, can place a burden on the force called fate, for myself and Naruto now, we may seem to control a fraction of its power, but only a fraction." She explained to him. "The halls of Valhalla, they are in essence a place where fallen warriors go to have a feast and prepare for the days of Ragnarok, the battle of the end." She told him.

"Sister, Anbu come forth." Naruto said cutting into her explanation and receiving a nod from her as she stood her ground and grew silent.

Looking confused as to why Naruto said that, Iruka looked around only to see that nothing was happening while Lala once again looked on at them confused with question marks moving around on her head. Seconds later, several masked Nin jumped into the clearing to see several yellow crystal shards that were still glowing, surrounding the body of Mizuki, who was rendered unconscious by the teen in armor.

"What happened here?" A purple haired woman asked, she wore a cat motif face mask as she walked up to Naruto.

"The traitor tricked myself into stealing the scroll and Iruka found me before he did. The man awoke my sister here, and nearly harmed my friend who I have only just met. I would advise you seal his chakra away before you try anything with him as I have only made him not able to run until he wakes, which may be happening at any moment now, or it may take the entire time to headquarters. I know not which." Naruto spoke to her as he looked her in the eye.

"What happened that you gained a new arm?" she asked him curious.

"My sister awoke." Was the simple reply to her. It was not fully a lie and yet not totally true either.

"I see, report to the Hokage and inform him of what has happened then. Take your 'sister' and the new girl with you." She told him not fully trusting the two women.

Nodding to her, Naruto walked by only to stop as he felt the glare and killer intent that a random Anbu gave off. "Do you have a problem with me, Anbu san?" Naruto asked calmly to the Anbu.

Getting a growl in return, Naruto simply sighed before he felt the Anbu rush at him. Knowing he was not fast enough to block the strike of an Anbu, Valkyrie seemingly fazed out of existence before she reappeared behind Naruto with the two swords that he had on his sides, one in each hand. The nodachi that the Anbu had having absolutely no effect on the Asgardian metal of the blades as it snapped upon impact.

"Foolish human, you dare attack the honor guard. For that you shall pay." She spoke, her voice making the air around the entire group of people become filled with ice from the hate in her words alone. As she prepared to strike she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop before she looked behind her.

Naruto, seemingly the only unaffected one as the others had chilled breath and looked to be shivering, simply laid his normal hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze in mid swing. "Sister, if we attack them, then how are we any better than they. The humans must be shown the error of their ways, but not by force, by compassion." He spoke causing her to lower the two claymores and let the air return to normal.

"Very well brother." She said as she nodded to him. "Let us continue but be warned human, brother may not be so forgiving next time this happens." She said to him before she spoke menacingly to the man that had attacked him.

Getting a light nod from Naruto as she turned back to face him, her body language telling that she did not like not being able to enact the justice that she felt her disserved. The small group of four walked on as Valkyrie calmed herself down enough that she gave Naruto back her two swords.

"Why do you call me honor guard sister?" Naruto asked her as she returned the blades.

"Oh, I thought it would suit you. You are honorable and you do guard the innocent like Deviluke san, when I woke. Plus I think that Odin will deem you his honor guard, to work alongside the Valkyrie." She told him getting a nod.

"I see, would that mean that the Valkyrie in Asgard are also like my sisters then?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her. "So I have a family full of sisters, not all bad I suppose. Though I will hate when you try and make me shop with you all." Naruto said joking at the last part earning a smile from her and the other two that accompanied them.

"Joke as you wish, we will eventually win out over the male pride of not shopping." She said with a smile on her face as she joked back to him causing them to laugh after a few seconds of her playful glare.

The Anbu that decided to accompany them looked oddly at the people getting the two armored peoples notice. "What, just because she is not human or a regular female doesn't mean she can't like shopping." Naruto said to them.

"True, and while brother is also not regular, it doesn't mean that we can't joke of his family." Valkyrie said after Naruto finished.

**ZZ**

As they heard this, many of the Valkyrie started to laugh while others simply either shook their heads or smiled at how well he was taking it. Odin was shocked that the child now teen had grown a set of wings, let alone a color and size previously unheard of in the kingdom and Valkyrie. Thor seemed to be enjoying himself as he was laughing heartily at what he was seeing.

Off to the side, a single woman stood with a sad look on her face long since releasing her love for Thor. As she stood, she nearly wept as she noticed how alike the two, Thor and the child, looked. Aside from the whisker marks and the red streaks in his hair, she could have sworn that the boy was his son, she actually mistook him for it at first and nearly flew into a rage.

Far below, in the realm of the undead, Hel, the queen of the underworld, smiled hearing what Naruto had to say about her and thought of joining the Valkyrie if they ever desired to do the shopping thing to torment him. What most didn't know of her, was that she in fact enjoyed having company other than the dead souls that were released under her domain, and she adored family above all else.

**ZZ**

Stopping in the middle of the street, getting odd looks from the others save for Valkyrie as she saw his eyes flicker once more, just like in the memories.

As he noticed his eyes change, Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks before he saw a being that would be described as old sitting in a throne like chair with a woman in the seat next to him, a younger male standing not far off as he laughed. Looking directly at the elder male, Naruto noticed that he only had one eye as the other was covered by a patch. He didn't have long to ponder what he had lost it to as he saw the man look up from where he was looking, only to stare directly at the teen through his vision.

Taking a step back in surprise as he had never seen anyone look at him while he was doing his far off sight, he never figured a good name for it, Naruto nearly missed out on the smirk the man gave before a slight nod to him as if he was giving his approval.

**ZZ**

"I believe that Valkyrie and her choice in his title shall be honored, from this day forth, Naruto of new Midgard, shall be titled as the honor guard, brother of the Valkyrie and the judge and jury of the court of Asgard." He spoke out causing his wife to look at him oddly before she, as well, felt the odd sensation of being watched by someone that was not in this realm.

"Father?" Thor asked him as he looked at him.

"Thor, we are being watched, be it by will or not, Naruto is seeing and hearing what we are doing at this very moment, something like Heimdall. I think he has gained his sight from the gate keeper." Odin told his son.

"Ah, I see. Naruto, then, do yourself honor above all else, also, only kill when there is no other choice, as I have learned through the foolish actions of a boy before he became a man." Thor spoke out as he noticed Odin smile at him in approval of his actions. "I hope our faith in you has not been misplaced, young Asgardian." Thor said with a smirk as he looked to where he saw his father looking.

**ZZ**

"I see, Valkyrie, it seems that Odin has accepted your title." Naruto said getting a surprised look from her as she hadn't thought he would gain that sight.

"It seems that Heimdall, the gatekeeper has gifted you with some of his power." She spoke getting a light nod from Naruto. Not fully understanding what power Heimdall had, but knowing that he had an important job.

The group fell into silence after that as they walked through the town once more. Reaching the office of the kage, Iruka made to knock on the door until Naruto simply pushed it open getting a gawking look from the elder male of the group as he just walked in without a care.

"Hey old man. Cat told us to tell you what happened." Naruto said getting a giggle from Lala as she heard him say that.

"Brother…" Valkyrie said trailing off as she had an exasperated look on her face.

"What? He doesn't care if I call him that." Naruto said to her getting a mild nod from the man. "Anyway, old man. Mizuki tricked me into stealing the scroll as you probly already know. I learned the shadow clone which is what sister here is using as a body. Met Lala san, came here. Also got a new arm." Naruto told him in a plain voice getting a sweat drop from the group.

'That's one way to leave half of it out while telling him the entire truth.' Valkyrie thought to herself amazed at her bothers strange story telling skills.

Nodding to the boy as he had seen the entire thing, the Hokage simply reached into a drawer that was partially opened and tossed a headband to him. "Were that somewhere, since you will be a ninja now." He told him before dismissing them.

"Oh and Naruto, be at the academy Monday morning for your teams." Iruka told him getting a nod form the teen as he walked off with his sister and Lala.

After reaching his small apartment, Valkyrie developed an angry twitch in her eye as she saw the state of it. The rooms were way too small with parts of the walls either broken or lined with graffiti, looking in the kitchen she was surprised that she could tell any of the things inside still worked as there were breaks in the lines and all the items that were inside were very old.

"Not much, but it's a place to stay." Naruto said blandly to them while Lala had wide eyes as she never saw anyone living like this before. "Ah, I forgot, sorry Lala, I am not the most liked person in the village so I don't really have many things that look to work." He told her.

Tail twitching, Lala pulled a strange looking wand out from, seemingly, nowhere before she gave off a smirk. "I can fix that Naruto." She said with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Um, Lala san, what is that thing?" he asked cautiously not knowing what it did.

"This is my almighty tool. It can remodel anything I desire. With this tool, I could make something like a light saber, from some movies I watched a long time ago, into a reality, or simply expand the dimensions of this room into a full blown house." She said happily at being able to explain her invention.

"Odd sounding, but if you really want to feel free. You can stay for a while if you like." Naruto said to her.

"yay." Was her cheerful reply as she waved the wand like tool around, causing several things to suddenly become fixed and others a better version of themselves. After several minutes, Lala stopped her fixing and expanding to show that the small apartment that he had was now a large two story house with a couple rooms and at least two bathrooms, as he walked around.

"Good work Lala san. That tool of yours is pretty neat." Naruto said as she walked next to him, not fully knowing what she had actually changed other than making it larger and repairing things.

'tap, tap' the two heard on the window, causing them to look as Valkyrie already went back to his mind in an effort to release some of her anger at his living conditions. Looking to the window, they saw an odd looking doll like creature. It had a white body with a set of block stringy wings on its back and a pair of red swirly eyes.

"Ah Peke, you made it." Lala said as she opened the window.

"Lala sama." The small creature cried out as it hugged her. "I finally found you."

"So Lala san, care to introduce me to the little flying person." Naruto said getting her attention once more.

"Oh, sorry, this is Peke, she is a costume robot that I had built." She told him getting a nod from him.

"I see, so costume robot would be what you wore on your ship or whatever you want to call it, correct?" Naruto asked getting question marks from Peke as she didn't understand how he saw them in space.

"Well, she does form my clothes, so yes that was Peke you saw." Lala said to him getting even more marks from Peke.

"Could someone explain what you are talking about please?" Peke asked getting their attention.

"Sorry, it's just that my eyes like to see far off things, and I saw you and Lala in the ship thing that she teleported from." Naruto said getting a nod from the doll.

"I see, Lala Sama, would you like me to dress form?" the small person asked her getting a thoughtful look from her.

"No, not right now. Naruto, was so kind to give me this outfit, with his sister's help. I rather like it." She told her small friend getting a nod from it.

"You know, its rude to break into someone's house, right?" Naruto asked as two large men slid into the room on opposite sides of Lala.

"Lala sama, we are here to take you back." The first of the two said ignoring Naruto.

"The king has ordered your retrieval." The second said.

"Excuse me a minute." Naruto said as they still ignored him. Sighing to himself, Naruto walked over to the men, who thought that a human couldn't do anything to them, and gripped the shirt of the first man and brought him close. "It is also rude to ignore someone." Naruto said as he glared at the man.

"Sorry. Orders." The man spoke shocked that he had enough strength to do make him move and wasn't able to get out of the grip.

"Now, why does the king want Lala san back?" Naruto said as he kept the grip he had with his left hand.

"She is his first daughter, the first princess of Deviluke. She ran…" the man started to explain to him.

"Away from home, I know." Naruto said confusing the man, "you, come here." Naruto said as he pointed at the other man. Seeing him not move, Naruto dragged the one that he still had a grip on with him as he walked over to him. "I like when people listen." Naruto spoke as he sent out his hand and gripped the man's face causing his arms to flail about.

"Um, Naruto, what are you going to do with them?" Lala asked him unsure.

"Well, first I was thinking of beating the crap out of them before I made them report to the king or whoever is in charge and all, or I could do it the other way if you like." Naruto said calmly, as if he didn't have a grip on two men that were aliens, making her sweat drop at his tone.

"Oh, okay." She said to him with a nod.

"Well boys, let's go somewhere a little more pleasant, shall we?" Naruto said before he threw both men out the window at a training ground, getting a pair of wide eyes as the two men flew away at how hard he flung them, Lala and Peke looked on in shock at this as they hadn't expected him to be that strong.


	4. big badda boom

After Naruto had tossed the men, term used loosely, he proceeded to follow after them with Lala and Peke trailing behind. He was slightly surprised at how far he had thrown them, as they had landed in a training ground that had a stone in it. Scrambling to get up before the monstrously strong man arrived, the two men looked around only to find themselves alone for a few minutes giving them time to breath.

"What was with that human's strength?" the first asked his partner.

"Humans don't have that kind of strength. He is some sort of monster or other life form." The second one called back.

Smirking as he heard this, Naruto descended into the clearing with a light tap as his boots hit the ground below him softly. "No, he is not another life form such as you, he is something else entirely." Naruto said without them realizing that he spoke.

"Then what is he?"

"A god." Naruto whispered as he stood directly behind the men. "Now explain why the king wants Lala san back so urgently." Naruto said scaring the two men as they fell back in surprise after turning around.

"The king has set up marriage proposals with his three daughters, Lala Sama ran away during one session and the king sent us to bring her back." The first man said to him.

"Hmm, so your king desires an heir. Why does he not have a son than, if he seems to want one. What happened to the queen?" Naruto asked them getting sad looks from Lala and the two men.

"Mama, she died, several years ago." Lala said to him getting him to look at her. "She passed after giving my two younger sisters birth, it was after the war and the entire kingdom was sad at her loss." She told him.

"Oh, I see. He should be happy then, he has three daughters that are no doubt, just as lovely as his late wife." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood that had come around.

"Yes, they are." The two men said in unison.

"Well I don't want to go back home to papa, tell him I am staying here for now." Lala said to them

"That would be unacceptable Lala sama."

"fine." She spoke before she pulled an odd looking device from somewhere on her person and pushed some buttons. "Transfer, suck-suck vacuum kun." She yelled out as a light shown from it and a large octopus looking thing rose from it.

"Aw crap… it's one of Lala Sama's inventions. Run!" the men called out before they started to get away as fast as they could.

"I am tired of the marriage proposals. Go suck them up vacuum kun." Lala yelled out causing the machine to start sucking in.

The two men that had tried to get away were instantly sucked into the machine before it started to malfunction on itself as it sucked in more and more, growing larger as it sucked. "Lala san, you can shut it off now." Naruto said as he looked at the girl who now was standing on top of it with Peke on her shoulder.

Tilting her head, Lala gained a look of confusion. "Lala Sama, what is it?" she heard Peke ask her.

"This machine, how do I turn it off again?" she asked causing the machine as well as Naruto and Peke, to sweat drop at its maker's words.

"You made it and you can't remember?" Naruto asked her getting a nod from her.

"It was one of my first inventions so I can't remember every detail; sorry if that's inconvenient to you." She said in a slight huff at the end causing him to sigh.

"Well, how would you say we make it stop then?" Naruto asked as he was in the air next to her using his wings.

"Um, well, one way would be to block its suction with something that is larger than the port, another would be if I had installed an off switch, the third is if I could remember how to turn it off myself." She told him.

"Right, be back in a minute then." Naruto said as he sighed and flew down to the ground in front of it. Making a single hand sign, Naruto summoned a large amount of clones before he shot them with fast moving yellow orb crystalizing them. After the clones had been crystalized, the machine took note of him and the large crystal, trying to suck it up, it found that the crystal was hard to move before it pushed more power into it and pulled it towards itself.

"Lala san, come with me a moment." Naruto said to her as he flew back to her and held out a hand.

Blinking up at him, Lala took his hand and made an eep in surprise as she was lifted from the top of her machine. "Naruto?" she asked unsure of what he was doing, as she had a large blush on her face.

"I don't think you would want to be on the thing when it blew." Naruto told her as the large crystal slammed into the machine, covering the port that sucked in. seconds later, smoke started to rise from it as a pair of swirly eyes replaced its previous eyes.

"And now we turn." Naruto said as he turned around, placing his back to the machine as it blew up sending shrapnel out in various directions.

"Well, now that that is over with, let's getting back to the house. I'm tired." Naruto said causing a giggle to escape Lala as he carried her to the two story apartment room.

**ZZ**

The next day, as he woke, Naruto felt something squishy in his hand. Looking over to it, he saw Lala sleeping next to him slightly curled up. Raising an eyebrow at this, he lifted the covers slightly to see Peke sleeping under his hand causing him to shake his head before he noted that Lala was naked.

"This is going to be one of those days." Naruto said to himself before he poked Lala causing her to stir. "Wake up Lala san." Naruto spoke getting her to open her eyes.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as the covers fell down giving Naruto a view of her body once more. "Morning Naruto kun." She said with a light yawn.

"Why are you naked and in my bed Lala san? I gave you your own room, well technically, you gave yourself a room that wasn't mine." Naruto said to her.

"Isn't this what couples do Naruto Kun?" she asked him.

"Yes, to a point, but we are not a couple Lala san."

"But, you proposed to me, twice in fact." She said to him with a confused look on her face. "And I accepted, so we are engaged." She said to him once more.

"No, Lala san, we are not. I helped you out of your own mess, mainly due to the fact that if I didn't, then you may have died or been injured." Naruto told her.

"But…" she started to say.

"No, I will not marry you simply so that you don't have to go home and resume the marriage contracts. It would be a waste of time and effort. If you want to stay here, then that is fine. But I stress that you don't try to marry anyone here, especially myself, after all it would only cement you departure faster." Naruto told her with a sigh.

As she looked at him, Lala stared with wide eyes as he realized her plan before she had time to start it. Sighing to herself; she watched Naruto leave, Lala put the outfit that she had been given on. "I do like this outfit though. It fits perfectly." She said to herself.

"Lala sama, why did you want to use Naruto Sama like that? Isn't he nice enough that if you just ask him he would help?" she heard the voice of Peke ask.

"I don't know Peke, he is well liked in this village. He may say no to protect me from it or just to save him from the heartbreak, I don't know which one for sure, but he would most likely say no either way." She told her as she remembered what his apartment looked like before. "But I will leave him with this as a gift, its way better than how it looked before." She said.

**ZZ**

As he walked to a training ground, Naruto came across a male with odd looking armor and a cape.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where I could find a mister 'scarily strong man with dull sliver armor'?" he asked making Naruto sweat drop at the small description.

"You don't know who he is or what he actually looks like do you?" Naruto asked him blankly.

"Um, no not really, my men didn't get his name." the man told him.

"Are you looking for a pink haired girl with a tail?" Naruto asked him.

"Um, yes, how did you know?"

"She doesn't really want to leave yet, any way that the king will be willing to let her stay and relax a bit?" Naruto asked him.

"No, king's orders. Do you know where she is?" he asked Naruto getting a nod.

"She is at my place, go to the area over there and look for the horrible looking apartment. That's where I live." Naruto told him plainly, not feeling like lying to the man.

"Thank you. Are you the man that defeated my men?"

"Well, not really, Lala san was the one to defeat them, I just taught them to be more polite when coming through a window without permission." Naruto said. "I just threw them out the window. Followed them to a training ground where Lala proceeded to use her vacuum thing." Naruto told him making him go wide eyed at the news of them actually being thrown. "Now if you will excuse me, I am headed to a training ground." Naruto said before he started to walk off with a wave to the strange looking man.

**ZZ**

Arriving at the training ground, Naruto sat on the ground before he spoke; sure that no one was around. "Valkyrie, how should we start our training?" Naruto asked her.

Her ghostly image shown before him as she looked at him. "Well, we could start with trying to materialize me, like you did last night but without a body already made. We Valkyrie have a power, that I think my have been transferred to you as well. We call this power and those that we use it on, the Einherjar. It allows a Valkyrie to recruit a dead but not departed soul to them, then after that, they may be either recruited or taken to Asgard and sent to Valhalla." She told him getting a nod.

"So how do we start?" Naruto asked her.

"Good to see that you are eager, first, we get you to concentrate on my form and make it real. As you and I have already made a contract so to speak, we need not worry of that." She told him.

**ZZ**

Lala, who had left shortly after Naruto did, followed him to the training ground and saw him speaking to himself, or it looked like it to her, before she remembered about Valkyrie being a ghostly aspiration next to him like he had said the night before.

**ZZ**

Sensing the watcher, Naruto simply ignored her in favor of training with Valkyrie. As he trained he noticed that eventually it got easier to concentrate on her and giving her a form rather than a borrowed body. Though he had no luck when it came to a real form, unaware that the three Valkyrie spirits inside were wishing to come out instead of only being whole.

"Sister, I don't think this will work fully. You once said that you were the combined force of three sisters. Is there a way to say, let them out, while you keep your form?" Naruto asked after hours of contemplating on the matter.

"I honestly don't know, there may be a way, you will need to concentrate on their forms as well for this to have a chance to work though." She told him getting a nod.

Lala, who had come out after seeing that he seemed to not care that she was watching, took note that it was getting later in the day, as the sun had started to go down. Peke sat on her shoulder as she watched Naruto trying to figure a way out to help him as well with the loneliness that she felt from him.

Practicing, Naruto suddenly caught a glimpse of three women, all wearing the same armor with different colors and only a few parts different from each of them, one with a black torso armor, she looked the eldest of the three, second, looked around the middle, with a pale blue coat of armor on her frame. The youngest looked nearly identical to Valkyrie herself, with a different outfit and a lighter shade of hair, her armor being a lavender color.

They each had a single sword strapped to their waist while the eldest, who also had black hair while the others had blonde, held a large halberd in her hands, a smirk on her face as if she was facing down an enemy. The other two had a quiver of arrows on their backs with a bow in their hand.

"Valkyrie, why do you need these three to form you?" Naruto asked her getting her to look at him once more as she was staring at the young alien girl that watched him.

"They form me, mainly because they each have a part of my soul." She told him getting a nod.

"So, if they relinquished the part, they could go free and you would still be formed, correct?" Naruto asked her getting a wide eyed stare from her.

"That… that is so simple, why didn't anyone else think of that?" she asked mainly to herself.

"Probably due to overthinking or that they never even thought of releasing you from their hold." Naruto commented with a shrug as he looked at her.

"Well, I think you should try it Naruto." She told him with a small amount of excitement in her voice, jumping around like a sugar high child, small amount indeed.

Smiling as he shook his head at the woman's actions, Naruto resumed his concentration, as this was the only part left to actually train for using the Valkyrie skills. After a few more hours, Naruto had finally managed to get the three to release her spirit from their hold allowing them to form as well.

As she looked on at Naruto, Valkyrie could feel the souls leaving her before their ghostly bodies as well, formed next to her.

"Sisters?" the black haired woman asked as she looked at them.

"What happened, Hrist? I don't remember most of the last few hundred years." The lavender wearing woman asked as she held her head trying to regain some type of memory.

"It appears that we have released Valkyrie and that we have been released from within her as well." The last woman said getting confused looks from her. "After all, she is standing right there." She said once more with a point of her finger.

"Hello sisters, it is a pleasure to actually meet you at last, rather than inhabiting your souls in a deep sleep." Valkyrie spoke to them, "we have a new brother in arms, if you would like, I can show you what has happened during his life and why we are sealed into him similar to what the old Odin once did." She told them getting an odd look from the three.

"Sisters, if I may." Naruto spoke out. As they looked at him, they stared with wide eyes as they saw that the teen had a large pair of wings, even If they were not truly out the three could still see them as they were ingrained on his spirit. "I have managed to free your souls from Valkyrie and hers in return from you three. It would appear that your subconscious wanted to see me and was refusing to let me materialize her and become like your Einherjar." Naruto told them.

"So, you are the one that I felt talking to me yet not talking. What you did was something that has been unheard of until now. That power you displayed is like our object reading, only it seems that you may be able to do spirit reading unlike the Valkyries." The middle sister said to him.

"I see; we thank you for letting us be free of her soul then. What are thou name then?" Hrist asked him.

"I am Naruto, honor guard of the Asgardian court. Bourn human turned Asgardian by the forces that be." Naruto told her getting a nod in return.

"I am called Hrist, the eldest of the three sisters." She spoke to him, "these are my sisters as I am sure you already know. The middle child, Lenneth, and the youngest, Silmeria." She said as she pointed to the two who simply waved and sent a smile at him.

"You are welcome to stay within me until I learn how to use the Einherjar power." Naruto said getting a nod from them.

"Then we shall retire, Naruto san." The eldest spoke before she faded away with the other two sisters.

"I think I shall go with them, we can resume this training another day." Valkyrie spoke before she too, faded away.

"Lala san, what is it that you wanted?" Naruto asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Would you accept if I simply asked you to marry me?" Lala asked him feeling very nervous about it.

"no." was his simply and immediate answer.

"Why not? Daddy may in fact like you." She said to him wanting to understand his true reasons.

"I won't, simply because it will be unfair to you, and there will be no reason to force myself or even yourself into a marriage that has no love or relationship behind it. Also, if you did, I would only be putting you in danger, as it is, you may have trouble with simply staying with me in the house." Naruto told her getting a wide eyed stare at that.

"Is that the real reason?" Peke asked him getting a small nod from him.

"Yes, I don't want you or Lala san hurt because of a selfish need to have friends here. Besides, I bet there are far better people to marry than myself." Naruto told her and Peke.

"How correct you are. Lala sama, I have come to take you back." They heard a voice say.

"Oh, it's you, did you find the place?" Naruto asked as he recognized the man as the one that asked for directions.

"Ah, yes, I found the place, but she wasn't there. Do you really live there? It looks horrible." The man asked him.

"Ah, yeah, it seems that Lala san wanted to follow me so she wasn't at the apartment at the time. It looks better on the inside now that Lala san used her almighty tool on it." Naruto told him getting a nod.

"I see, well, I thank you for helping me out. Lala sama, it is time for you to return to the kingdom." The man said to him.

"No Zastin, I decided I am going to marry this man here." she said as she pointed to Naruto.

"I see, in that case…" he started to say.

"no." Naruto cut in making the man face fault.

"What?" he asked of Naruto as he looked at him.

"I will not marry her, simple as that." Naruto told him. "I told her only that she may stay as long as she felt like and I would give her housing. There was never any mention of marriage that came from me. Besides she is only trying to use me for her own gain, I don't like being used." Naruto said to him getting a confused look on his face.

"But… but you proposed." She said as she gained something that men all over the galaxy feared.

"You do know I have never been subjected to that look so it has absolutely no effect on me right?" Naruto asked as he stared at her indifferently. Lala stood there with a puppy dog look on her face as she stared back at him. "So how exactly did I propose to you anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, first you groped my breast, that is a favorite of daddy, and then you saved me from my own invention blowing up by carrying me." She told him.

"Is there any way to cancel it then?" Naruto asked once more.

"Well, there is a tree day waiting period that the person can revoke the marriage by groping the other once more." Zastin chimed in to be helpful.

"Ah, thank you Zastin san." Naruto said with a small smile on his face before his left arm shot out and groped her breast once more. "Now, it is nullified, I am not engaged anymore." Naruto said causing the two to look at him with wide eyes as they had never heard of anyone doing that before.

"Um… I am not really… sure… of what to make of this anymore." Zastin said.

"Oh it's simple. I was waiting in the forest when she suddenly shown up in a bright flash of light, shielded my eyes with my only arm and wound up groping her. Didn't know of the proposals on Deviluke and just know cancelled it. Quite simple." Naruto told him with a small smile.

"Well, I won't give up." She spoke out causing Naruto to sigh.

"Lala san, I don't want to marry you, I don't think it would be right and even if it was, the village would see against it. After all, I am a so called demon." Naruto said to her.

"I don't care. I still owe you for saving me and helping me." She started to say.

"Actually, no you don't. You gave me company and even remodeled my living quarters, so I say we are even." Naruto told her causing her to deflate.

"If I may, what is your name, and why do you refuse a marriage to the princess of the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy?" Zastin asked him.

Looking over to him, Naruto simply stared for a few second before louds of clones of Naruto started to show up. As one they all spoke giving out an echo of his voice, "our name is legion for we are many." Causing Lala to giggle while the four Valkyries inside him looked on in shock before they started to laugh, hard. "Just kidding, name's Naruto. Don't want to marry her for a pretty simple reason, villagers hate me and will hate anyone that tries to marry me." Naruto told him.

"Aside from that, I mean." Zastin told him getting a sigh from Naruto.

"I see no reason in forcing her to marry someone that she does not wish to marry, there would also be no reason to marry me as she would be pressured by the council to marry a spoiled brat that thinks anything that ever happens should be his, for example, if Lala followed me to the academy, and we actually were getting engaged, he would immediately think that she was his and would force her to help restore his clan with her." Naruto said to him. "Added to the fact that they would treat her badly when they find out, unless I resort to my more sadistic side. So I have absolutely no reason to let her marry me." Naruto finished.

"But then why are you so lonely?" Lala asked in a huff.

"Simply because one has many people surrounding them does not mean they are not lonely, and simply because they have no one with them does not mean that someone is lonely. I am lonely because there is no true thing here for me other than the old man and two others, even Iruka, whom you met last night, were not friendly to me until recently." He told her with a bland voice. "I may have the Valkyrie as sisters, the Asgardians as family, or a race, but they are not physical and here, so they hold no true place in this faded heart of mine."

"Then where would your honor be if you allowed someone to be forced against their will to marry someone else?" she asked angrily.

"Right where it is now. It isn't right and shall be dealt with, using the proper means." Naruto told her as he summoned the two large blades into his hands. "There is only one thing that I will do to help you Lala san and that is make this man see that his honor is being tarnished by forcing you into any marriage agreement." Naruto told her getting a small smile to appear on her face.

"Thank you. At least I know that you understand my feelings, and will aid me in them." she spoke to him as tears looked to be falling from her eyes.

"Be ready, Zastin san, for I will harm you if need be." Naruto told him before he raised his swords up to make a stance.

"Naruto dono, your words have convinced me…" Zastin started to say as tears streamed down his face, only to be cut off as a large claymore created a gash in the ground that he stood in.

"Fight, or be hurt." Naruto said as icy blue eyes replaced his normal bright ones and a faceplate formed over his face as the helmet formed as well. The eyes of the helmet looking like a chill were being released by them as the air froze and the metal of the helmet started to frost around the eyes.

"You leave me no choice then Naruto dono. I will stop you before I report to the king of Lala Sama's engagement." Zastin said as he pulled a hilt out from behind him and swung down hard.

Blocking the attack, Naruto used his normal arm to send a strike against Zastin only for it to be dodged. This continued for several minutes before Naruto landed a hard hit against Zastin with the flat of the blade causing him to fly back several feet with cracks in his armor.

Coughing up some blood from the force of the hit, Zastin raised his hand stopping Naruto before he swung once more, already putting the two blades against each other to magnify the damage. "I concede, Naruto dono. I will tell the king of you decision as well as his daughters, it is up to him to decide what shall happen." Zastin told him causing Naruto to let the blades disappear from his hands.

"Good, and if he has a problem tell him to contact me personally. I have been abused by people that see it fit to rule over others long enough." Naruto said as the helmet once more vanished and he held out his right arm to help the man up.

Grasping the arm, Zastin looked in shock as he felt only cold metal rather than anything warm inside it.

"I see you noticed, this is my right arm, it was removed when I was young. This was granted to me when I awoke my sister just yesterday night." Naruto said to him. "It is fully metal, no blood, no bone, no skin. This is the price I have paid for being the living host of my sister." Naruto spoke again.

"How…" Zastin started before he trailed off having trouble finding the words.

"Could they do this to a child, correct? They see me as a demon that has been sent to the underworld, under the direct supervision of Hel, the queen of the underworld. Thus they attack me when they deem fit. That is until the day that I beat them to unconsciousness after they cut my arm off. After that they left me alone and told their children to leave me alone as well."


	5. daddy dearest

After several days, Monday rolled around as well as the team assignments. Naruto had been made aware that the message was delivered as Zastin made a point to return to Naruto after he was informed of it. It seemed that the king had wanted to leave a message for Naruto in the form of a hologram, however when he was told of how Naruto was an addict of honor, he realized that the idea of a message when asked, more like told, to speak to him personally if he had a problem, was a very bad idea in getting on the teens good side.

As he walked to the academy, he noticed that he had a set of companions making him sigh, other than the four Valkyrie that lived inside of him that is. "Lala san, why do you insist on following me around?" Naruto asked her as she came up to him knowing that her cover was blown.

"I will get you to like me eventually, Naruto Kun. Count on it." She said to him as she pointed at his face.

"Not if I can help it." He simply said as she stared at his indifferent response to her before she sighed in disappointment.

As the two, plus Peke, walked into the classroom, they were greeted by a loud shriek of a voice causing Naruto to nearly go deaf. Off in the distance, Naruto swore he could hear a male cussing as his ears were now hurting after the loud screech.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BAKA?" a slightly feminine voice butched out to him.

"Good thing I wore ear plugs, I would be deaf for sure otherwise." Naruto said to himself getting sweat drops from the class as well as a thankful nod from Lala, who took his advice and did the same. "What do you think Haruno, if I am here and you are here, then we must be here together or else you must not be here, if in that case, why are you here?" he said confusing her with his roundabout way of answering her.

As she looked on in confusion, Naruto simply smiled to himself before he walked over to an empty seat and sat down while waiting for Iruka to enter. Several minutes later, Iruka walked in to look in shock as she was still frozen in confusion and the room was dead silent.

"Iruka sensei, Naruto has done the impossible." One of the students shouted out getting his attention. "He silenced Sakura." They finished as they pointed to her still body.

"Naruto, what did you do?" the teacher simply asked him.

"Nothing much, she asked why I was here, told her then she froze like that." He said blankly not feeling like explaining it fully to him.

Shrugging it off, the man started to list of teams as the frozen girl slowly came out of her stasis as she heard her name called with Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei, why is the baka here? And why is he on the same team as someone as cool as Sasuke Kun?" she called out.

"Because he has passed a harder test than all of you combined and passed it with flying colors. If you wish to know why he is on a team with you, take it up with your Jounin teacher. He decided that Naruto would be a good stepping stool, I mean a good rival for your precious Uchiha." He said, purposely slipping up to give Naruto a warning, getting a slight nod of thanks in return.

A couple of hours had passed since the other teachers had arrived and took their charges leaving Naruto with Lala and the other two. Suddenly, a man opened the door getting face full of goo before a hand shot out and grabbed him. Lala started to giggle as she saw this.

"Naruto baka, why did you set a trap for our sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"I didn't Haruno. It was Lala san." Naruto said getting a nod from the giggling girl.

"Meet me on the roof." The Jounin said with a twitch of his eye as he moved around and disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the four made their way to the roof they introduced each other. (Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are the same.)

"My name is Naruto, I like my family and training, I dislike those without honor, my hobby is training, and my dream… you could say it is to have a dream." Naruto said to them.

"Aright. Now…" Kakashi started only to be cut off by the resident howler.

"Kakashi sensei, what about her?" she asked.

"Haruno, she is not part of this team and therefore not subject to any rule that he may place on her." Naruto said to her getting an instant shutting of the trap.

"Oh I don't mind." Lala spoke, "my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, I like Naruto Kun and my sisters, papa is just a big perv, my hobby is making things and I dislike when Naruto Kun doesn't acknowledge my attempts. My dream is to become Naruto Kun's wife." She said as she practically floated over to him and clung to his arm.

"I have told you many times already Lala san, I am not getting married to you." Naruto told her with a flat look on his face.

"Dobe, I demand you give that girl to me as well as those weapons of yours." The Uchiha said to him.

"no." Naruto said to him plainly.

"Naruto BAKA, YOU LISTEN TO SASUKE KUN AND GIVE HIM THE WENCH AND THOSE WEAPONS NOW." Sakura screeched out.

As Naruto heard this however, a switch was flipped inside him causing a set of icy blue eyes to stare at the two humans as Kakashi had left by now already giving them the instructions for the next day. "Haruno, what did you call Lala san?" Naruto asked coldly, making the very air around them turn to icicles that hung in the air.

"I said to give Sasuke Kun the wench, you baka." She said to him with a slight chattering of her teeth.

"I thought so, know the might of honor; Nibelung Valesti." Naruto said as he grew angered and shot off the yellow orb causing her to freeze inside it before he started to slam the blades into it causing craters with how hard he hit. "Honor the guard." Naruto said before he cut the crystal in half, leaving a bruised and battered Sakura to crumble to the ground. "Do you wish to challenge the honor as well?" Naruto asked the only other person their aside from Lala. Getting a fast shake of the head, the Uchiha stared on with wide eyes at the scene that had just happened while Lala had a large smile on her face. After seeing the shake of the younger boys head, Naruto's eyes reverted to his normal bored look before he jumped from the roof and landed with a heavy thud, on the ground below, a small crater forming around him.

**ZZ**

As they saw this happen, the Asgardians all made a note, simultaneously, it was a simple note that depicted one rule that they would forever live by when the boy rose to be with them, 'never insult someone he likes!', a very simple rule.

After the people wrote this down, they all still had wide eyes from the sudden change and display of force that he had shown, after which, he seemed to not notice, like he didn't even remember it, to a point he probably didn't.

Two women were laughing lightly as they saw the pour excuse for a female that made the entire gender look bad, getting hurt after managing to anger their favored blond. As Hel laughed, everyone that was not a dead soul, looked on at her like she was crazy, and Enchantress was giggling making everyone wonder why aside from a stray Valkyrie that saw her standing there watching with the court. All the Valkyries started to cheer that their brother was in fact able to, berserk, if you will as that's what they termed their auto attack mode that happens when they become angered.

**ZZ**

As he walked off, Naruto didn't pay attention to Lala, who had followed after him, though hadn't jumped off the roof. Lala on the other hand was glad that he still defended her even after he kept saying that he wouldn't marry her causing a large smile to form on her face as she grasped is arm and brought it in-between her chest happily. Naruto ignored the entire happenings, still slightly confused by exactly what had happened for him to become that angered.

**ZZ**

In the distance, on a roof looking at the two, a small person with a large grin and wide eyes looked on with an even wider grin as he saw what Naruto had done. Being informed by Zastin that the man would seemingly do nearly anything to protect honor, even the smallest of things that insulted honor would seemingly set him off.

"Heh, it seems that my daughter has actually found an acceptable man this time. The only problem will be convincing him to agree." The person spoke to himself trying to find a way to obtain the youths help in this small matter, small to him, large for kingdom.

**ZZ**

As the two walked down the streets, they were on the receiving end of many odd and angry looks, well Naruto was anyway. Lala, she was getting sympathetic looks as they all thought that Naruto had forced her into going out with him even through the smile that shown on her face. Some men glared at Naruto in jealousy as they thought that it was that Haruno girl at first standing next to him before they noticed the tail like accessory that was on her back.

Lala, even as she noticed the looks she was getting, didn't seem to care as she was very happy that the man that she had started to fall in love with had defended her all on his own, even brutally making her feel slightly hot and a fluttery feel erupt around her abdomen, not knowing what it was she simply ignored it for now until she knew more of it. She would be the first to admit that she was ignorant concerning matters of couples after the obvious such as sleeping together, and other small things like holding hands and walking arm in arm.

Naruto didn't care at the moment that Lala was practically being dragged along by him and some could say that he didn't even notice her on him, seeing as she grabbed his right arm forgetting that it was not real. Unlike what most would think after being told of his arm, Naruto actually could feel what it felt though he could block the senses coming from it so he could use it to shield himself without feeling pain. Though he figured that if he did that and felt it, it would probably sting or feels like a bug bit him at the most, unless someone managed to actually hurt it.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as they reached the training ground and Lala looked up at him confused by his words.

"It is good that you could tell I was following you." She heard a voice say that she recognized immediately.

"Papa!" Lala called out as she ran up to hug him.

Looking at the man that stepped out made Naruto look at him oddly before he shrugged it off. The king, he stood at the height of a child, spiky black hair, large thin eyes and a wide shark tooth grin, he also had a tail but unlike Lala, who ended in a spade, his ended in a trident.

"you know, for someone that Zastin and Lala spoke of ruling the kingdom of the galaxy, I thought you might be taller, aside from being Lala sans dad of course." Naruto commented making the man laugh as he was hugged by his daughter.

"I wasn't always this short, trust me. After I used most of my power in the galaxy unification war, I shrunk into this form." The man told him.

"Damn, must suck then."

"Not really, makes it easier to pick of women this way." He replied back causing Naruto to sweat drop and shake his head. "but to get back on topic, I think that you should accept my daughters marriage invite, you are the most… honorable choice… after all you showed a side that would garner much respect from the people of Deviluke." He told Naruto.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Naruto said slightly confused making the king at him with shock in his eyes.

"Don't you remember what you did when that bitch called Lala a wench?" he asked getting a shake of the head.

"No, not really. I only remember what happened up to the point that she did, then after that I walked away. Can't remember anything else, why?" he asked him.

"No reason." He got back the uneasy looking man while Lala looked at Naruto with wide eyes. The king was uneasy due to the fact that if something made him that angry that he went berserk then who knows what he would be able to do if he was able to do it without going berserk. Lala on the other hand, was shocked that Naruto could do that without knowing what he was doing.

"So, any real reason other than, honorable choice, for me?" Naruto asked him.

"Um, I was hoping that you would accept actually. See, I was hoping to have a son by my late wife, but sadly she passed on after she gave me my younger twin daughters. The three actually take after their late mother in the looks mostly, she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and I was happy that she allowed me to marry her. Lala here looks nearly identical to her." He told Naruto getting a nod.

"I can understand that, so why exactly do you want me?"

"Would saying it's because Lala likes you work?" the king asked getting a flat no, from the blonde. "Figures, worth a try anyway. You would be the best choice as you would not try to use Lala or the power you would receive, and since you know next to nothing of the alien culture, Lala and my other two daughters, whom I am sure you will eventually meet, will be able to help aid you in how to best run things. Thusly the power will not go to your head. As a bonus, you have already defended her in a way that would gain much respect from our race. You see, we have distinct amount of bloodlust once angered and when you blanked out back there, you displayed the same amount within you simply by defending her honor." The short man told him making a convincing argument.

"Well, while I must say that you are awfully nice for a guy that waged war against an entire galaxy, I don't think I would be right anyway." Naruto told him getting question marks to form over his head. "I am not liked by many of this village, hell; I can count them on my real hand alone." Naruto said causing the king to narrow his eyes.

"Real… hand?" he asked not sure that he wanted to know for sure.

"when I was a kid, the villagers thought of me as a demon that had attacked the village, a Valkyrie, chooser of souls, had come down to help out and was sealed within me once she killed the creature. A few years back, I was cornered in an alley and my arm… it was cut off at the shoulder." Naruto said to him as he raised his right arm and held it out to him.

Feeling it, the king was surprised to see that there was no warmth like in regular armor and couldn't feel any blood going through it or under it. "Are you declining to protect Lala then?" he asked after letting go of Naruto's arm.

"Partially, while I would like to have someone, I don't think it would work out while I am here. I only have my sisters here." Naruto said as the four women appeared behind him much to the shock of the king, "and they don't truly have a physical body yet, I have others that see me as family and of their people, but I have not really met them or they me." Naruto told him getting sad nods from the women.

"Who are they?" he was asked.

"They are called the Asgardians. From what I understand, they have rules in place that prevent them from coming down and meddling in human affairs so they can't come meet me." Naruto told him with a light shrug.

"I see, if she was able to fight as well, and protect herself, would you accept then?"

"No. the council and people here are more concerned with giving everything they have to a spoiled little shit that doesn't deserve anything, Lala can attest to that as she has been demanded of by him. First time meeting her, the brat demands that she become his and help him restart his clan." Naruto told him.

"Why does he do that?"

"As a clan heir, he is spoiled by the council and thinks that the world is his to rule. He doesn't get what he wants, he cries to the council and they get it for him. Which reminds me." Naruto said before his eyes changed slightly confusing the king as he saw the change in color.

"it's something that we nicknamed, the Heimdall sight, lets one see and hear far away things, even to the point of being hundreds of worlds away." Valkyrie said as she helped him with the name.

"We will be having company very soon." Naruto said as he came back to focus. Several seconds later, an Anbu dropped into the clearing before the three people, the four Valkyrie returning back to his mind. "Uzumaki san, the council demands your presence." The Anbu said before he started to make his way to him.

"Are you stupid?" the king asked as he moved to Naruto's shoulder and sat down. Naruto nod caring seeing as the short man was very light due to small frame. "This council is not your leader, correct Naruto?" getting a nod he continued, "The council, they are not in charge of the military system either correct?" he asked once more getting another nod. "Then we shall not go see them, simple as that. Good day now bye bye." The king spoke with a large shark grin that made the Anbu feel uneasy.

"The council demands…" the Anbu once more started before another voice cut him off.

"Naruto kun, Hokage sama would like to see you in the council chambers shortly." A female voice said to him.

"Oh I know, but this idiot got here first cat, waiting on you to show up. Come on, Lala, king dude, it's got to do partially with Lala anyway." Naruto said shocking the Anbu.

"How… how did you know?" the first Anbu said as he paled behind his mask.

"His eye sight is so good that he can see into far off places and nothing can block his sight that we know of." Cat said to him as she was acquainted with his ability.

As they shown up at the chambers, the trio walked up to the door before they heard loud yelling and something about a demon brat with a lovely young girl that he had corrupted. Sighing to himself, Naruto reared back his leg before he slammed it into the door causing a thundering crack to be heard as they flew off the hinges and right past the kage, on either side of him to be exact, and nailed the two yelling in the head causing them to fall down unconscious.

"Now, who is yelling about a demon brat?" Naruto asked politely as he looked around, not seeing anyone move as they stared in shock, aside from the kage that is who just had a smirk on his face. "Okay, well whatever. So old man, what did you want?" Naruto asked him bored once more.

"These 'nice' people claim that you attacked Haruno earlier today and denied the Uchiha what was rightfully his." The kage spoke to him as he took note of the child that Naruto had on his shoulders.

"I did no such thing." Naruto said to them causing the king to grin as Lala smiled, knowing that he spoke what he believed to be true. "I am certain I would have remembered attacking her. Though she did call Lala san here a wench." Naruto said to them once more.

"You liar. You attacked my daughter and you know it." The council woman yelled out.

"If you don't believe me, then have the head guy see if I myself am lying, just try to stay away from the lake." Naruto said to him getting a nod from the Hokage before he looked to the 'head guy.'

"What he says is true, he himself, did not attack your daughter." The man said after he inspected his memory and found a black spot there. "She did insult the girl however and then a blank spot shown itself and after that he was walking away not looking back." He told the council.

"You see, I am not being held responsible for attacking someone, and I cannot be. Now onto the Uchiha property, what exactly have I seemed to have stolen?" Naruto asked them getting seething looks from the civilian council and smirks from the ninja.

"He claims that the girl you are with his property and therefor you have to return her. His words, not mine." The Hokage said to him as he read it off the paper that sat in front of him.

"King dude, she is your daughter. I will let you deal with them." Naruto said to the child on his shoulder.

"Hand the whore over demon child." Naruto heard as he looked at the people causing the king to freeze as he felt the bloodlust in Naruto rise more.

"Oh shit." The king and Lala spoke together. They saw Naruto's eyes change once more and he looked over to the man that spoke before he smiled ever so slightly scaring the piss out of several of the councilors, civilian and shinobi alike.

"I don't believe I heard you correctly, what did you say?" he asked kindly to him.

"I said, hand the whore over to Uchiha Sama, demon child." The councilor spoke once more before the king quickly moved from Naruto's shoulder not wanting to be caught in the middle of it, and knowing that Naruto would do something.

Xnotex

I was just wondering, am I the only one that ever noticed that Lala has LSD in her full name?

The king and others will be a bit oc, as I think that he would actually be rather nice to his own children and anyone that he actually likes. I am also using the manga discretion of his personality as well, being much more accepting of the chosen than the anime.


	6. council smakdown

Unsure of what was going on, Sarutobi looked ready to say something before Naruto snapped open his eyes showing a set of icy blue before his helmet shown itself on his face and the swords appeared in his hands. A large pair of wings made themselves known on his back as they flared out.

"You, who shall know honor, repent your ways and be spared." Naruto said as he slammed into the member before him as the world bled black around them with the chambers disappearing. Slamming the two swords into him several times, Naruto followed up by slamming them both together before he smashed them upwards into the man's body sending him flying up. Sliding under him, Naruto sent a yellow shot at the man twice trading places with him before he started to fall. "Nibelung Valesti." He spoke before he hit the crystal slicing it in half. "Honor be dealt." He finished as the world regained color and returned.

The king seeing this, started to laugh as he shown his shark like teeth while the entire council and Hokage was shocked by the brutal display that they were shown. Lala on the other hand felt the strange feeling once more contributing it to the fact that she really liked Naruto, she once more ignored the heat that she felt from her lower body thinking it was simply love.

"Any others wish to dishonor the honor guard?" Naruto asked in his extremely chilly voice that could make even the snake sannin freeze.

"Naruto boy, you can calm down now, I think they get it." The king spoke as he stood there laughing still causing Naruto to blink as his eyes returned to normal.

"Hey what happened to that guy?" Naruto asked as he noticed the heavily beaten man that had large bruises on his body and a single slash mark going down his torso. When he asked this, the king simply laughed harder while the entire ninja council face faulted causing the tower the chamber was in to act as if an earthquake was under it as it shook violently.

"You attacked an honorable council member." One of the civilians spoke out still slightly afraid but gaining her confidence back seeing that he had returned to 'normal.'

"No I didn't." Naruto simply said, "I would have remembered that. When did this take place?" He asked unaware of his actions mere seconds ago.

"just now you dem…" the council member started before she saw his eyes flash from the normal blue to an icy once more, stopping herself before she finished.

"Sorry, but I don't recall doing anything, and I have not moved from this spot since I entered the room. So by that logic, how could I attack someone?" Naruto responded to her not taking note of her sudden stopping.

"Naruto, do you really not remember what happened just now?" the Hokage asked him.

"Sure I do." Naruto said to him getting a raised eyebrow from the man. "That guy that's hurt said that Lala san was a whore and I was a demon, don't know why he is hurt like that however. I know for a fact that I didn't do it." Naruto told him with certainty in his voice.

Off to the side, the king, still unknown name to Naruto, held back laughing again as he heard what Naruto said, while Lala had a blush on her face thinking that he was only doing this for her. To her credit, Lala was not entirely wrong, though she was slightly off from the truth as he attacked due to his and her own honor being questioned in an un-honorable way.

"The head guy can check again, to prove I didn't do anything once again." Naruto said getting a nod from the man once more.

"Again, what he speaks is the truth, 'he' didn't do anything, and also there is no sign of any demon possession within his body." The man said getting a grin from Naruto while Lala giggled as the teen had won.

"Now back on topic, Lala san is here as my guest and will not be subject to any laws within this village. Her father, is this man here, don't let his looks misguide you; he is a king of a place that far exceeds our own tiny village. His forces make ours seem insignificant and therefore if something happens to displease his daughter, she can and will bring down the entire might of her family army without hesitation." Naruto said calmly causing the king to smirk.

"As Naruto boy said, I am her father, and my name is Gid Lucien Deviluke, I may be small but do not underestimate me, I can destroy all of you without even trying as it is. Naruto is appointed as my personal liaison here in this village as well as my daughter's handler, if anything and I mean anything, happens to him or her, I will come back here personally and wipe this place of the world as it stands and none will be able to stop me." Gid said to them.

"Well put, little king." Naruto said to him getting a side grin once more.

"So, now that they know what will happen if they anger either of us, will you reconsider our proposal?" Gid asked him shocking the entire council.

"Sorry king dude, you are so not my type. I prefer girls that are pretty and don't screech like banshees." Naruto said to him with a slight grimace as he joked.

"I didn't mean myself you numbskull, I meant Lala." The king said taking the joke in stride as he shook his head at the teen.

"Don't know. Still not sure of the whole thing, I mean, yeah she is pretty cute, but I don't know for sure if I can marry her just like that and be happy with her, or her with me." Naruto said to him getting a nod.

"True, good reasoning." Gid said as he nodded to him.

"Why do you ask him and not someone worthy of her, like Uchiha sama?" one of the councilors asked him.

"Is this the same person that tried to demand my daughter be handed to him?" Gid asked getting a slow nod. "unworthy." He simply said causing many to sweat drop at his casual response.

"WHAT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT UCHIHA SAMA IS UNWORTHY? YOUR DAUGHTER SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT HE WANTS HER TO BE HIS WIFE." One of them yelled out causing several around them to look at Naruto nervously as he simply blinked and looked back at the woman bored.

"Lala, do you feel grateful that the prick wants you for himself?" Naruto asked her without turning his head to her.

"Uhuh, I want Naruto kun. That other boy, what's his name, will not be able to protect me or help me when I need it unlike Naruto Kun." She said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm once more.

"There you have it. She doesn't want to and you will not try and force her to do so." Naruto said still looking bored at them.

"WE ARE THE COUNCIL, WE ORDER…" the woman started once more.

"Anbu chan, please be a dear and remind her who is in charge of this village and who are the advisers." Naruto said as the cat masked Anbu stood behind him when he spoke.

"Sure thing Naruto kun." She said to him with a chipper voice before she slammed a fist into the woman's back causing a shrill scream to come out before she was silenced causing her to slump on the table in front of her.

"Silence is golden don't you agree?" Naruto asked getting a giggle from Lala.

"Well, old man, need anything else?" Naruto asked him.

"Ah yes, there was also the point of the swords that the Uchiha also demanded of you."

"These swords that you see are not mine…" Naruto started to say before he was cut off.

"We knew it, you stole them you demon."

"Interrupt me again and you will regret it." Naruto said as he glared at the man that spoke up. "Like I was saying, these are not mine, they are my sisters swords, and I am only borrowing them until she can come back to claim them herself." Naruto said to them. "They cannot be used by anyone that they do not approve of. My sister and her swords both, approved of myself using them until her return and as thus I am able to, the Uchiha will not be able to as he has not been approved by them." Naruto finished.

"Well, that is rather different." Gid spoke up getting his attention as he jumped back onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Indeed, now, if you are done trying to take what is not rightfully anyone's but mine or Lala, I am leaving now." Naruto said to them before he started to walk out.

"Anbu stop him, he violates our sacred village with his lies." One of the council said.

Anbu suddenly dropped In front of Naruto trying to make him stop, keyword being try. Naruto simply stopped for a moment before he grabbed the masked head of one of them that was glaring at him turned around with a fast twist and chucked the man back at the councilor that spoke.

"They are not your personal guard, they are the Hokage's ninja, well actually I have to say nonja, terrible what passes for a ninja these days." Naruto said as he shook his head and resumed his walked, the other Anbu quickly moving out of the way as they didn't want to be thrown by the teen as well.

Naruto walked with Lala grasping onto his normal arm while Gid sat on his right shoulder getting many odd looks from the people around him. With how Gid looked while he grinned, he didn't question them with their odd stares this time.

"So Lala, if you had to choose, what would you take, Naruto boy or the planet?" Gid asked her as they reached a vacant ground.

Without any hesitation to the answer in her voice and speaking within a second of her father stopping, Lala answered him with a simple "Naruto kun." Causing him to grin once more as he looked at Naruto.

"Does that answer your question for how she feels for you Naruto boy?" he asked.

"Well, she may like me, but I still am not sure of what will happen in the future. I mean what if I like someone else as well, when I am married to Lala san?" Naruto asked them.

"Oh, I don't mind sharing." Lala spoke up as the king simply looked on as if it were normal.

"What?"

"If you like someone and they like you I don't mind sharing, as long as they do as well." She told him in slightly more detail with a smile on her face as she beamed up at him.

"There you have it. Besides, when you succeed me, you can have a harem anyway, I myself most likely would have but I met Lala's mother and she made me a one woman man until I lost her during the war." Gid told him. "look, I don't care if you don't like her yet, give it some time, say a few months, and see if it will work out for you two. At least give it a try, for Lala, I can tell that she really likes you." He told Naruto with a heavy sigh coming from his small frame.

"Alright, it's the least I can do. A few months then, we will see if I am cut out for her, if not. I don't know, maybe be friends and hope she finds someone else." Naruto said to the two of them getting nods from them as well.

"Thank you. I should also warn you, when news of this gets out; the other candidates will try to win her hand from you, most likely by killing you or stealing her away." Gid said getting a sigh as well as a nod from Naruto.

"I get it. I have to deal with crazy alien king dude wannabe's." Naruto said getting a laugh from him.

"Well, I will see you eventually, Naruto boy, Lala." Gid said before he jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and rose in a pillar of light to his ship.

"Interesting dad you got." Naruto said as they walked back to the house, the people they passed wondering what happened to the kid.

**ZZ**

The next day, Naruto woke to find that Lala once more was sleeping in his bed but was much closer than the other nights that she had done so. Her naked breasts could be felt against his exposed chest with only the covers covering her lithe frame from any peeping eyes; her legs seemed to be entwined with his own while her hands were around his neck. A small smile on her lips that ever so barely ghosted over his own as she breathed in and out.

Taking note of his own position, Naruto had his own arms around her waist with his left hand barely above the base of her tail, only touching it when it moved up slightly from what he could only guess was a good dream from her, thinking that the tail might react to emotions as well, like when she is happy it might move from side to side in a wagging manner.

Moving his arm up to her face, Naruto simply poked her cheek causing a mewl to be let out from her making him blink before he poked his finger into her side getting a giggle as she opened her eyes to stare into his own. "Morning Lala san, I need to get up and get ready for the test today." Naruto said to her getting a sigh from her.

"I wanted to be with Naruto Kun more." She moaned out as she took her hands away from his neck, but not moving her legs from his.

"Lala san I need my legs as well." Naruto said to her.

"Not until you promise me that you will call me chan, mister." She said with a playful tone but still wanting it done for her.

"Fine, Lala chan." Naruto said to her.

"yay." She exclaimed as she hugged him still under the covers, pressing her large bust into his chest happily, not knowing that it would be seen as intimate from anyone else other than her.

Naruto, getting used to her small antics, simply smiled at seeing her happy early in the morning before he started to sit up, Lala on his lap as she was lifted with him. "Lala chan, I need to get up. If you want to come I don't see a real reason against it as long as you don't get hurt." He told her getting her to bolt off of him before she was suddenly in the clothes he gave her. "You really like that outfit, don't you?" Naruto asked her seeing her in it once again.

"Well, it was a gift from you, even if your sister helped you with it. I don't want to ever lose it, my first gift from my future husband." She said a large smile on her face a faint blush growing as well.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto got up and let his armor form on his body before he headed to the kitchen to see that Peke was cooking, oddly enough. The small doll was floating around and cooking several things with a relatively good speed causing Naruto and Lala to look at the happenings with wonder, never seeing her do that before.

"I didn't know that you could cook Peke." Lala said to her getting the small dolls attention.

"Oh, I learned when you went with Naruto san yesterday; you did integrate a self-upgrading program within me." She said getting a nod from Lala.

"Well, let's see how it is then little chef." Naruto said getting what looked like a blush from Peke.

The food was surprisingly well done for her first time cooking and with how small she was when she cooked while flying around. Telling her that the food was great, Naruto and Lala saw a blushing Peke, turning her entire head red from the praise that she got.

After the two ate, Naruto and Lala made their way to the training ground that Naruto had threw the men to the other night, causing them to see that the other two gennin had looks of shock seeing a large crater in the ground from where the explosion was.

"Dang Lala chan, that machine of yours really packed a punch to it to make a crater this size." Naruto said to her getting a nod as she didn't expect it as well.

After they had arrived, they had to wait for a few hours before Kakashi had arrived. They both heard the stomachs of the other two rumble while their own hadn't causing Naruto to smirk, knowing that he was smarter than the other two since the Jounin only said that it was recommended that they didn't eat.

When he arrived, Kakashi was shocked to see that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto along with Sakura who was more aligned with glaring at Lala, as she sat in front of Naruto between his legs while he sat against a tree.

After explaining the test to them, Kakashi pulled out two bells causing Naruto to groan while Sakura looked confused.

"Kakashi sensei, there are only two bells, what about the third person?" she asked him getting a twitch to form around his eye.

'I thought she was supposed to be smart.' He thought to himself. "The one that doesn't get the bell will have to go back to the academy." He said simply to her. "You have until noon to get the bells, come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't be able to get a bell." He spoke again.

After setting the timer on the clock, and starting the test, Lala sat on the post next to the timer with what looked like a toy doll in her hands as she tinkered away at it. Naruto simply stood in front of her looking bored once more.

"You know, compared to your teammates, you're weird." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Really, I thought that I was rather normal, I mean I have a fiancé for the time being, a shitty apartment that is pretty cool now since Lala chan moved in, and her father basically accepts me like a son already. I think I am the most normal compared to a fan girl and a mentally deranged spoiled shit that will demand training from you and the fact that he thinks he won't need anyone else to pass this test." Naruto said to him with the bored look still in place on his face.

"You do know that you can't pass this test without getting the bells right?" Kakashi asked him getting a slight nod from Naruto.

"Then why are you stalling?" he asked once more.

"Seeing how long it takes until you leave to deal with the Uchiha and Haruno, other than that, nothing really other than seeing what Lala chan is making when she finishes which should be rather soon from what I can tell." Naruto told him with a small shrug.

"okay." The Jounin said to him accepting the answer from the teen before he left to deal with the other two. After several seconds, Naruto and Lala looked up slightly as they heard a scream that was followed by another several minutes later. Shaking their heads, Lala returned to her tinkering while Naruto pulled a book out and started to read.

"Hey Naruto kun, what is that you're reading?" Lala asked him as she saw him pull it out.

"Well, it was something I found one day, called judge Dredd, it's about a guy that considers himself the law and does what is needed to uphold it. It's rather a good read, if you want to read it when I'm done." Naruto said to her getting a nod as well as s smile from her.

Showing himself once more in front of the two, Kakashi looked slightly disappointed by the performance of the other two. "Please tell me that they aren't the best of the academy." The man pleaded to Naruto as he looked about ready to cry from the despicable display that he had played part in.

"Well, I could but that would be a lie. The academy thinks that tests are more important than real ninja skills, even flower arranging is taught there, sadly." Naruto told him getting a blank stare from the man before he screamed in horror at what he had just learned.

After several minutes of his screams, the ma finally stopped as tears fell freely from his eyes causing Naruto to look on in pity at the man. "Can you at least plan ahead, or maybe not faint from seeing a genjutsu of your crush with multiple weapons in them?" Kakashi asked him.

"Do you know who you are talking to Kakashi?" Naruto asked him with a flat look. "Remember, I am the hated kid, arm cut off a while back. Remember me?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh right, no really genjutsu would have much of an effect on you since you lived worse than most think. Sorry forgot." He said. "Let's get this over with them, shall we?" he asked.

Nodding to him with a shrug, Naruto moved to leave Lala sitting on the post behind him so that he could fight when he felt her small hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. "Yeah Lala chan?"

"I wanted to give you something." She said with a small wink, before she placed a soft kiss on his cheek leaving a small print of her lips their as she wore a tint of faint red on her lips just for that purpose. "Good luck, Naruto kun." She said as she took her hand back to her lap to finish her tinkering.

"alright." Naruto said as he stood across from Kakashi ready to fight.

The two waited before a leaf blew across the field acting as a cue for the fight to start as the two males moved quickly in a line at the other. Sounds of metal clashing with the steal of a kunai could be heard throughout the clearing while yellow bolts shot out at random directions as Kakashi dodged them, turning the trees and rocks to crystal before they vanished never being hit twice by the bolts.

After several minutes of this, Naruto sensed a batch of kunai flying at the two of them, mostly aimed at himself, and held his sword up to his side as they deflected harmlessly from its surface to the ground, Kakashi catching the few that were thrown at him. Looking over, the two saw that a seething Sasuke was standing there with dirt covering him while Haruno was standing behind him with hearts in her eyes thinking that he had just saved Naruto making him look like a hero in her mind.

Looking back at Kakashi, Naruto could tell that he was annoyed by the act as well. Turning his attention back to the Uchiha, Naruto sighed as he saw him performing hand signs. Shaking his head, Naruto simply stood there in his spot as Kakashi made a move to get away from the area so that neither he nor Naruto were injured, not noticing that Naruto simply stayed there.

Sasuke smirked as he saw that Naruto didn't move from his spot before he released a large ball of fire at the other gennin. The younger boy never noticed that Naruto had a small smile grace his face just before the fireball touched him.


	7. i dont like ecchi

As the Uchiha smirked, everyone failed to notice with a set of glasses on look directly at the ball of fire before she simply looked back down. If they had noticed, they would have assumed that she failed to care contributing it to her finally going after their Sasuke Kun/ Sama. As he turned away, Sasuke looked at Kakashi who looked pale and Sakura, who had an ecstatic look on her face.

"That will teach the dobe for stealing my woman." He said to himself as he started to make his way to the girl that sat on the post still, a small female doll in her lap.

Hearing a slight flap sound, the occupants of the grounds turned and looked over the ball of fire that just seemed to grow in size before it exploded outwards to reveal that Naruto had a bored look on his face while a huge pair of wings flapped and stretched outward from him.

"I was getting cold there, thanks for that Uchiha." Naruto said causing a tick mark to grow on his head.

"How dare you, you steal my woman and then try and humiliate me in front of her." He called out with a growl.

"Hmm, it's rather easy actually. You do most of the work yourself." Naruto replied nonchalantly to him making him growl louder.

Lunging at the older teen, Sasuke tried to grapple him only for his wing to come down and smack him across the ground, bouncing as he went. "I don't run that way Uchiha, I happen to like hot girls like Lala chan here." Naruto said to him getting a louder growl again.

"When I am done with you, all you will be is a memory." Sasuke said to him before he lunged once more.

Retracting one wing, Naruto floated in the air slightly as he looked down at him. "I… will never be a memory." He spoke out getting giggles from Lala and the doll she had just made, looks of shock from the others of his team and anger from the Uchiha.

"Why are you trying to act cool? You aren't as cool as me." He commented trying to get a rise from Naruto.

"I don't need to act; I naturally am cooler than you. See." Naruto said before he grabbed the younger boy with his right arm causing a jolt of shock to run through him as it was still cold metal even after being hit by a fireball.

Before either could do anything else, the timer rung causing Lala to slap it and get it to stop while Kakashi rendered the other two gennin unconscious. "So, Kakashi, what do you think of them now? Especially after you requested me to be a stepping stone for the brat." Naruto asked as he walked over to sit with Lala.

"The council are idiots, those damn tests were falsified or something. There is no way in hell that you were the dead last of the academy."

"Actually, I was the dead last, if it wasn't for Shikamaru actually knowing several of the answers and being taught properly, he would have been." Naruto told him getting a down cast look on his face.

After he tied up the other two, Kakashi sat with Naruto and Lala as they waited for them to wake. Taking note that Lala seemed to float before he took her spot and she landed in his lap with the odd looking doll still in hers, Kakashi shrugged it off seeing as he was aware that the two were 'engaged' to each other.

"So Naruto, tell me, how did you get engaged to her?" Kakashi asked him.

"Happened last week when I took the scroll, she appeared out of nowhere and she just fell for me. I decided to accept her father's agreement and have a trial period of a few months to see if it would work out." Naruto said to him.

Several minutes later, the trio heard a groan followed by a higher pitch moan causing them to wonder, since the first sounded like Sakura.

"WHY ARE WE TIED UP AND NOT THE BAKA AND HIS WHO…" Sakura started to screech out before Kakashi held her mouth shut as he looked at Naruto, who had a small smile on his face as his eyes closed slightly causing a massive mask to appear behind him with shark teeth, dragon like horns and fox eyes staring at them.

"I advise that you never call Lala san that again Sakura. Even if your life depended on it." Kakashi said, hearing what had happened in the council chambers earlier today making him sweat knowing that Naruto may be able to inflict a massive amount of damage within seconds when angered.

"Now, you both are tied up, one because you did nothing Sakura, and Sasuke because you tried to kill a fellow leaf gennin. Two, because you both failed the test before it began, Naruto at least knew of it and acknowledged that any attempt to garner your help was futile." Kakashi said getting a pair of what's from the two. "He not only figured out the tests true purpose but he actually managed to fight me on even ground until we were interrupted and Naruto was targeted by lethal force. Even when the fireball came at us, Naruto didn't move which after I saw the reasons, I can understand why. He was standing in front of the posts and the memorial without even me knowing it and I am a Jounin. He took that hit to protect someone and things of value to the village of Konoha." Kakashi spoke again.

"You know, they won't get it Kakashi. They are just way to damn idiotic, even for being the best of the class." Naruto told him getting a nod from him. "This test was about teamwork and when you failed to notice that, along with attacking mainly myself, the both of you failed." Naruto told them getting angry looks from the two.

"You can't fail me, I am an Uchiha the elite of Konoha." Sasuke yelled out.

"You can't fail me either, my mother is on the council and I am a better ninja then the baka anyway." Sakura screeched out as well.

"I'm sorry what was that you said miss faint? I am a worse ninja than a girl who screams out when something is not in her favor a gives away our possession to anyone with ears." Naruto said to her smile in place causing the mask t show behind him again causing her to effectively shut up.

"Naruto is correct, now I will give you all one last chance, Naruto Sasuke don't feed Sakura or you fail." Kakashi said to them before he left.

After several minutes, Naruto looked over to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke with a pitiful look of devotion in her eyes as she hoped that he would feed her. Sighing to himself, Naruto made a slashing motion with his hand causing the bindings around her to be cut free and her to fall in a heap to the ground. Seeing this, Naruto shook his head at the pathetic display.

"Eat, Haruno. We can't have you disrupt the training." Naruto said to her, Lala still in his lap as she ate while feeding him some of the food that they had been given.

"Kakashi sensei said not to feed…"

"He said that we couldn't feed you, never said anything about letting you feed yourself Haruno. To be a ninja one must see past the obvious to the hidden, and sometimes past that hidden thing to see an even more hidden." Naruto said to her before Kakashi appeared before them.

"I told you not to feed her." Kakashi started.

"We didn't, it was your fault for not saying that I couldn't have either Lala chan feed her or simply cut her free and make her eat herself." Naruto said to him.

"Oh, right, well anyway. You pass." Kakashi said to him getting disbelieving stares from the other two. "Now meet at training ground seven in the morning at six." He said before he left to report to the kage.

After Kakashi left, Naruto and Lala started to walk away ignoring the screams to untie them, knowing that they would untie him if he was the one that was tied up. They made their way to their small house/ apartment, before they sat down and relaxed.

**ZZ**

At the Hokage tower, in his office Sarutobi sat facing the Jounin that had taken teams. As they listed off the numbers, only three passed which made him curious as one of them had never passed a team before.

"Kakashi, tell us about your test." The kage said to him.

"Well it was a standard bell test, divide the team, and see if they can learn the true purpose. It was sad as only one of them managed to learn the objective behind the test. The other two, however, where pathetic." Kakashi spoke.

"Uchiha sama did good then no doubt." A random Jounin said.

"Wrong, he did horrible; the only one to accomplish anything truly was in fact Naruto. He first and foremost, learned the true test, and then he went even further to match me in skill with those swords of his. Until we were attacked by the Uchiha that is, who proceeded to set a large fireball on Naruto, who stood in the way of it hitting his fiancé and the memorial stone. I had not noticed it at first seeing as I got out of the way so that both Naruto and I were unharmed. After he was caught on fire…" the Jounin said before he was cut off.

"Where is he?" the kage asked him sounding urgently.

"I am getting there. Like I was saying, after he was caught on fire, the Uchiha thought that Naruto was obviously either dead or severely injured, however before he could reach Lala san, who is Naruto's fiancé, the ball of fire seemed to expand before it exploded showing that Naruto was not only unharmed but had a large pair of wings growing out of his back. After it exploded and Sasuke looked back to him he told him and I quote 'I was getting cold there, thanks for that Uchiha' making him angry before he lunged at Naruto." Kakashi said getting the Hokage to calm down as he heard that Naruto was fine.

"What about the other two then?" a female asked wondering how the girl did.

"ugh, first off, Sakura Haruno, I used a simple academy level genjutsu on her, seeing what it shown, her crush with multiple weapons in him, after a flurry of leaves giving it away, she screamed and fainted, after several minutes, I had encountered the Uchiha and subsequently buried him to his neck in the ground, seeing this, Sakura once more screamed and fainted. They were worse than and academy student should be. Sakura has next to no chakra, while the Uchiha is so arrogant that he thinks that Lala san is his property, going so far as to attack a fellow ninja in his anger." Kakashi told her causing her to groan at what he said.

"Fan girls, disgrace to women all around."

"I know what you mean, from what I could tell; Lala san didn't even make a sound after Naruto was caught in the fireball. I think she may have looked up but looked back down after a moment as if she knew that he was okay." He said making them all raise an eyebrow at that.

"Well, she is rather strange compared to us." The Hokage said getting a nod from Kakashi.

**ZZ**

The Asgardians, as they watched, couldn't help but laugh seeing that the human boy tried to harm someone that had elemental resistance due to his wings that most of their people didn't have. Thor couldn't help but feel like he had seen that one winged version and saying somewhere before however. After several minutes of trying to figure it out, he shrugged it off seeing as he couldn't remember what it was from. Most if not all of the females, sighed in relief that the teen was safe after being blasted with that ball of fire.

**ZZ**

After they had passed the exams, Naruto and his team, with Lala usually hanging around to have time with Naruto, took part in various missions that Naruto was degraded on by the clients and his own teammates, clients for being the child that houses the demon and his teammates for, on several occasions, flipping the client off or making them help out by dragging them with him. The latter shocked them several times as he never got punished for it by either their sensei or the Hokage after the client tried to report it only to be forced to pay more because they tried to hinder a ninja.

A couple of months past with Naruto learning more from the four women inside him and gaining control, partially at least, over his berserk like state, and being able to form the mask that he had gained was only step one in the five step process that they had listed out for him. Naruto currently was working on the stage four, gaining full control of his power that was gifted to him after he obtained the Asgardian blood in him from Valkyrie.

The steps to master the berserk like state, were, step one, utilize the mask that we Valkyrie may use when angered, step two, form state and remain in control for a large period of time and be able to do complex things, step three, gain use of personal power, differs from each person, step four as stated above, gain full control of form and power, and finally step five, obtain personal finish, as the Valkyrie each have a differing strike that has the same name, just goes up in level based on the power of the Valkyrie that uses it.

Naruto and Lala, at the moment, were relaxing after a day of running around the village due to an errand that a woman at the hospital wanted done, and his team had been assigned to her for the mission. She was rather nice, choosing him and stating that she didn't trust the other two to get the job done correctly, Naruto did take note that she seemed to take thrill in making the others of his team squirm once he returned with the requested item from the store causing him to blink before he simply shrugged it off and gave it to her.

While they relaxed, Naruto had laid his head in Lala's lap causing a faint blush to form on her cheeks before she started to move her hand into his hair as a loving smile formed on her lips. A smile on Naruto's as well, while he closed his eyes missing that she leaned down slightly while her tail wagged back and forth happy that he was trusting her fully. The heat that she felt at times when he went berserk returned to Lala, who still wasn't aware of what it was. Simply thinking it was her love for him growing, as the heat grew every time it came, Lala got a larger smile on her face.

Before long, Naruto started to drift to sleep from the warmth that he felt from the girl before they heard a knocking come from the door. Sighing to himself, Naruto stood up and walked to the door before he opened it. Standing on the other side was a young girl with long blonde hair. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked her calmly, even though he barely ever got any visitors.

"Is this the residence of one, Naruto, and the one the people here call the demon child?" she asked him simply.

"Well, I don't know why you are looking for me, but yeah." Naruto told her.

"I have been hired to kill you, please die quickly." She said as her hair changed into a large sword blade and swung at him. Sidestepping it, Naruto kicked her leg out from under her before crouching down to look her in the eye.

"Care to explain for a minute why you were hired to kill me." Naruto told her more than asked.

"The client said that you have kept Lala san, who is to be his fiancé, hostage against her will." She told him.

"I see, Lala chan, would you come meet our guest?" Naruto called out getting a chipper response before she walked into the room seeing Naruto across from the girl, who had sat up after he moved back slightly. "Her client wishes to steal you from where you wish to be, so he sent her to kill me. I must admit though, she is rather cute for an assassin." Naruto said getting a nod from Lala as she thought that the girl was also rather cute with her outfit and hair style.

"Hello, Lala san, I must kill this man so that you may be free from his control." The girl said getting a shrug from Naruto as he stood up followed by her.

"Well, if you really want to do this. Do you mind if we move out of the house first so that it isn't that damaged by our fight?" Naruto asked her getting a slight nod. "Ho, an honorable young assassin, you don't see many of those around." Naruto commented getting what looked like a faint blush from the girl seeing as he praised her in a way.

"Your praise is unnecessary, but welcome. You are also a different person than most of this planet. They looked at me with hearts in their eyes, especially one odd man with very pale skin, I think he may have been a snake." She told him.

"I take it that you have actually been looking for me for a while then?" Naruto asked her getting a slight nod. "So how was your trip then?" he asked.

"It was alright, other than the strange people staring at me, thank you for asking Naruto san." She said to him before she got a questioning look on her face. "Why are you trying to be so nice to me?"

"Well, I figure, why not? I mean you look like a good girl and you accepted my suggestion to move away from the house and people so that they aren't hurt by accident, this is the least I could do in exchange for being polite enough to agree." Naruto told her.

"I see, there was no need to do so however, I will still have to kill you. I never fail a mission." She said to him getting a nod.

"I can respect that, though there is no harm in small talk while we walk. What is your name anyway, since you already know me." Naruto said to her.

"I am called golden darkness by those that give me jobs." She said to him.

"Well, it is nice to meet my killer then, golden darkness san." Naruto spoke as he done a light bow causing her to incline her head to him in return.

"I may be a hired killer, but I know respect Naruto san. It was also a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She told him. "Now, shall we resume where we left off a few minutes ago?" she asked him calmly.

"Very well." Was all Naruto said as his helmet made itself known on his head as she sent a large blade at him once more. Moving out of the way quickly, Naruto started to slash at her with his right sword while he blocked another sword that her hair formed into with his left. "Interesting ability you have. Is it only with your hair though?" Naruto asked while he dodged and blocked strikes she sent at him.

"I prefer to use it with my hair, gives me a longer reach, but if I need," she spoke before she moved fast to get in front of him and send a slash with her arm turned sword at him, "I am able to use my body as well." She finished.

"Well… I must say… you are rather good at this. You may look like a young girl but you fight with the experience of someone older than myself." Naruto said, pausing when he was hit by her. As Naruto now stood, with the girl stopping her attacks to recompose herself, he had slashes on his armor and his left arm was bleeding slightly from a very sharp sword strike she sent at him and slid down the sword hitting his arm.

"You fight well yourself, Naruto san. It was on honor fighting one such as yourself, but I must end you now." She said to him as she moved forward to attack. Naruto getting ready for the attack, was surprised as a large beam shot out from behind him, narrowly missing him to his shock.

"No, I won't let you kill Naruto Kun." He heard Lala say from behind him, her tail pointed at the younger looking girl making him think that she sent a beam from it.

"It matters not Lala san, my orders are to kill one Naruto san, for tricking you into being his fiancé." She told her.

A smaller beam shot out from her tail hitting golden darkness with it and causing her to slide back from the force, "Naruto kun, he tried to make me leave him and this world alone, it took daddy to even get him to accept a trial period on our engagement. It was my choice to say here." she said before another beam shot out. "If you must fight someone, I will fight you myself." Lala spoke as she pulled a tube out of somewhere and aimed it at the other girl.

"Uh, Lala chan. What is that?" Naruto asked as he looked at it.

"Fire, sticky gooey launcher Kun, fire." Lala said as a ooze fired from it causing both him and golden darkness to blink as she dodged it, neither noticing that a green spandex wearing man got his in the face by it as he came to see what the noise was about, causing him to flail his arms around before he ran around trying to get it off.

"I think you missed Lala chan." Naruto said as he heard a loud 'wham' from behind him. If he were to look, he would have seen an entire tree shake from the man running into it full force, a branch cracking and hitting him in the head making him fall asleep.

"Then we use the grabby-grabby hand Kun." Lala said as she pulled a claw like device out. Extending it, Naruto sweat dropped as he watched golden darkness dodge it multiple times with apparent ease before she spoke.

"I don't like ecchi." She said before she sliced it in half with her sword hair.

Smirking to herself, Lala reached behind her and made a throw of a silver rope like thing with two hearts on the ends. When it connected with the other girl, it started to move on its own, tying her hands to her back while making Naruto shake his head seeing that it was doing what one may consider ecchi things to her. "spinny-spunny rope kun, success." Lala cheered out.

A large blush forming on her face, the girl started to generate blades from her skin cutting the rope to pieces. "I really don't like ecchi." She said as a twitch formed on her face.


	8. beaming out

"Golden darkness, I ordered you to attack the human not Lala Sama." They heard a voice shout out, looking above them they saw a short male in a circular device flouting down to them.

"Lascopo, what are you doing here?" Lala asked him.

"I have come to take you away from the human and marry you." He told her with a smirk.

"Lascopo, is the data that you gave me correct or inconsequential?" the assassin asked him as she narrowed her eyes.

"What does it matter? You were ordered to assassinate the human. Are you disobeying your master, after I gave you a direct order?" he asked her as he glared at her.

"You… are not my master." She said as she looked at him.

"Fine, come forth Gama tan." He yelled out before a large frog appeared in front of him causing the two girls to gain wary looks on their faces.

"What's the matter with the frog?" Naruto asked as he noticed the looks that they had.

"The Irogama, its mucus dissolves clothes." Lala said to him.

"Ecchi beast." Was all that darkness said with a slight nod of her head.

"I see. I suggest that you back off now." Naruto said as he looked back at the male alien and his frog.

"Hah, I will kill you and take Lala tan as my wife, but not until I kill her for her betrayal." Lascopo said to him causing Naruto to glare at the smaller man. The alien pulled a gun out of his pocket before he aimed it at the assassin and pulled the trigger.

"Yami!" Lala yelled out as she saw a large red beam fire from the gun at her.

Reacting quickly, Naruto, who was not far off from Yami, spread his wings and quickly traversed the distance before he wrapped his wings around him and her . As the light of the beam engulfed them, Lala had a shocked look on her face as she watched them be consumed by it.

"Now that the human is gone with the traitor, I can finally Marry Lala tan." The small alien said with a laugh. He would have continued laughing but a massive amount of pressure bore down on him causing him to slam into the ground with enough force to create a small crater around his body, his device broken from the hit.

"I will take you trying to kill me, insulting me, and trying to make me go away. What I will not take is you slandering the honor of a woman that had accepted your contract with false information. Neither will I take that you try to kill her for simply asking if it was false. You shall know the true force of honor," they heard a voice speak.

Looking back at the large trench that the beam had left, a pair of bright red wings stood motionless, releasing steam as they started to dull in color before they settled on a blood red. Lala had a look of pure joy on her face as she saw them, having become accustomed to seeing them after the various times that Naruto had let his wings out to relax fully.

"Wha… what is this human?" Lascopo asked before he got no answer.

As the wings unfolded, they saw that Yami was completely unharmed while Naruto had several patches of his skin and parts of his armor damaged severely from the force of the blast. "Why?" was all that Yami could ask as she stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You were going to die for only doing your job." Naruto said before he turned his eyes back to the small alien and his large frog. "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honor our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" Naruto said before he turned away and started walking while he gave the alien, a thumb down as a massive explosion took place. The other two looked shocked as the massive explosion took place as they simply watched Naruto walk, a small doll flying onto his shoulder with a grin on her face.

"Naruto sama." She called out happily, her short purple hair under her small nurses hat that she picked out, what looked like a mini kimono on her body with a pair of small pale lavender wings on her back.

"Oregano chan. I was wondering when you would show up." Naruto said to her with a small smile as he kept walking. "Yami san, if you like, you can stay with us for now, I think Lala chan would like it." Naruto called out to her as a small nod was gave for a reply to him, though only Lala saw it.

**ZZ**

Many Asgardians were laughing as they saw him simply walk away from the scene while a small angel looking doll flew onto his shoulder and sat there. They had learned of the animate earth spell that he had used, it took a small amount of time to actually take affect and seemed to only take full effect, to that potential anyway, when he gave a thumbs down to the enemy, it didn't matter whether he was walking away or not as far as they knew.

One woman in particular giggled as she saw the use of a great magic by the teen, happy that he had taken an interest in the book that she had sent to him. Standing off a ways, another woman grinned as she fully understood why he was safe from it, even if he didn't. his wings were resistant to anything that gave off heat, be it fire or heat created by a light source, if he wrapped his wings around himself, he would gain a large amount of tolerance to them, only the strongest of things would be able to break past it and injure him.

**ZZ**

After Yami was welcomed into the small house that resided within the apartment, they ate and went to sleep as they were starting to grow tired from the day.

A couple of days had passed before Naruto and his team were given a horrendous mission that Naruto found was rather hilarious if one thought of it. The mission, capture a cat for the fire lords wife. As they turned it in, Naruto was laughing his ass off while the rest of his team glared at the cat who some could say, was smirking as he sent a challenge to Naruto .

Now the reason for the laughter. While they were on the mission, the cat, Tora, had taken it upon itself to take the other two gennin down a peg, somehow taking hold of a kunai in each of its front paws as it slashed them, cutting their clothes up before knocking them unconscious. When Naruto arrived at the scene, he saw that the small cat was holding a flag as it stood proudly on the Uchiha, one leg raised as if it was on a small barrel.

As he looked at this, Naruto couldn't help but start to laugh as Kakashi shown up and saw this as well, however, Kakashi tried to capture it by sending out ninja wire only for it to turn its head seemingly mechanically to look at him with a massive grin on its feline face as its paw left the shaft of the flag.

Releasing a war cry the cat leapt at the Jounin making him scream as he started to release jutsu at the, oddly enough, dancing cat as it dodged every attack that the Jounin sent his way. Upon reaching the man, Tora proceeded to somehow release three large claws from each of its front paws before it started to slash at him, Naruto just laughed as he watched this, starting to find it hard to breathe.

Upon incapacitating Kakashi, the cat looked over to Naruto who had started to stop laughing. Making paw gestures to Naruto, the cat pointed first to itself before at Naruto and putting its paws together like one was a closed fist hitting the palm of a hand. A gleam showing in Tora's eye as he did.

"A challenge, oh I like the way you think kitty." Naruto spoke as he pulled his sword out, the cat grinning while pulling two kunai out and dropping into a stance. Laughing, Naruto started to do battle with the cat.

It took around ten minutes for the others of his team to start waking, with Naruto still doing battle with the cat as he laughed, enjoying himself for once as he fought an opponent that equaled his strength and skill. As they watched the odd battle, Kakashi started to sulk as he saw that his student was doing better than he was against an animal, Sasuke was scowling and thinking that he could do better while Sakura, well she simply thought that Naruto was taking Sasuke's spotlight from him.

After another ten minutes, Naruto had his sword to the cat's neck; who simply pushed it away before moving to him with a slow crawl, being exhausted from the fight, before it collapsed in a heap right in front of Naruto. Nodding to the cat, Naruto put away the two claymores before he lifted the cat up and looked at the three others on his team.

Naruto had several scratches on his form and what looked like a large gash on the chest piece of his armor while the cat miraculously had nothing wrong with it aside from a haircut, well in this case it would be more of a fur cut.

Upon returning to the office, the Hokage stared in shock as the cat suddenly came back to life and bowed to Naruto in respect to him, something that he had never seen happen before now. After he stood back up, Tora moved over to the Hokage desk and started to write amazing several of the ninja in the room, who happened to be the other rookie teams as they were getting called, and Iruka.

"Oh, a challenge letter. You're on kitty, prepare to go down again." Naruto said as he read the letter before he started to laugh hysterically as the cat smirked before he was picked up by his owner.

And there we have the reason why he was laughing while the others of his team glared.

"Naruto, how did you get that… that demon cat… to do that?" the Hokage asked him.

"I beat him in a fight, why, what did you think I did?" Naruto said while asking him.

"Praise be to he who can tame the wild creature." The kage said as he bowed to Naruto causing him to blink before he shrugged.

"That cat was surprisingly good, he beat Kakashi before he challenged me to a fight." Naruto said getting looks of shock from the others in the room. "What surprised me though, was that he screamed like a girl before slinging off jutsu while I laughed at the scene. You should have seen it old man, I walked into the clearing to see Tora doing a pose with a flag on the Uchiha, when he let go it stayed there. In fact," Naruto said before he looked at Sasuke's back, "it's still there." He spoke upon seeing the cat marked flag on the younger boys back still sticking out the flag canvas pointing towards his head.

As they heard this, everyone in the room immediately began to think of what the cat was truly capable of that it could hold a Jounin back and render him unconscious while a gennin could defeat it. Shuddering as he thought of it, the Hokage immediately dismissed the team giving them some time off for the rest of the day.

Whistling as he walked, Naruto suddenly heard four followed by five more, screams while a cat like howl echoed throughout the village to his amusement as he immediately started to laugh, knowing what had happened. It seemed like Iruka and the other two teams, had decided to do a joint mission to capture the cat that had escaped mere minutes after he left the building.

An Anbu dropped down in front of him looking out of breath as he stood there. "Naruto… Uzumaki san… the Hokage asked that you help in the retrieval of Tora, once again." The Anbu said getting a grin from Naruto.

"I wouldn't turn around if I were you." Naruto said getting a confused look from the man. As the other two teams arrived, the man turned his head to see a frightening sight behind him. The cat, who had somehow sneaked up on him, was holding what looked to be a fork and knife in its paws, a handkerchief around its neck as a hungrily look shown in its eyes.

Screaming out, the Anbu pulled his sword out and swung only for the knife to somehow block it, earning a laugh from Naruto before he smirked and brought out his two swords as the Anbu was stabbed by the fork. "AYE!" the Anbu screamed out as he was stabbed several times with the fork causing the two rookie teams, Jounin, Iruka, and every person that was nearby, to look on with wide eyes as they saw the cat try, and fail, to take chunks out of the Anbu.

"I accept your challenge kitty." Naruto said before he slashed at the cat. "You are going down again. None may challenge me." Naruto called out as he started to laugh hysterically causing the cat to turn its full attention to Naruto. As they battled, they started to garner a crowd, the Hokage along with the council had made an appearance and were watching with shocked looks on their face as he fought the cat in the center of the village street, still laughing.

After nearly an hour, the cat was forced to drop its knife as Naruto put away one of his sword, making it even once more before they resumed the fight. The cat releasing war cries as Naruto kept laughing at various points. A betting pool started to go on as to who would win, nearly everyone betting on the cat, the Hokage was one of the four that put money down for Naruto, the other three, Iruka, Lala and Yami.

A couple for hours went by and more and more people put bets down as they battled, sword verses fork, with the other. The two were starting to tire from the constant fighting that they endured, the cat, who had grown his hair back out in the short period of time, was now receiving a fur cut once more while Naruto gained more and more cuts on his armor along with puncture like holes at various points.

The two clashed their weapons again and glared at the other before Naruto rose his fight hand, leaving his sword in his left, and proceeded to poke the cat in the forehead with a hard jab causing it to fall down exhausted as its legs felt like jelly to it. "I told you kitty, none may challenge me." Naruto laughed out at the cat, before he picked it up once again and handed it to the Anbu.

A series of groans filled the area from the people that had lost their money from betting on the cat winning, while the four that had bet on him got incredibly rich from the one fight. Yami and Lala had no actual intention of keeping the money that they had just gained that day seeing as they didn't know what they would do with it and resolved to give it to Naruto when they made it back to the house.

Several more days of this happened where the cat would try and ambush Naruto while he was on missions, it made the entire thing more fun for him actually as he grew bored during the missions. After a week the cat finally gave up trying to beat him and started to play poker, which no many peoples surprise, the cat was rather good at, as was Naruto. When a team was searching for the cat, they happened to come across Naruto playing cards with it causing them to face vault as they saw it. The cat and Naruto simply looked over to them before they shrugged it off and continued playing, Oregano sometimes joined in as well.

As he woke up one morning, Naruto heard a pounding on his door causing him to sigh as he untangled himself from Lala, who seemed to be getting clingier in her sleep, before he could go see what they wanted. As he opened the door, Naruto caught the sight of an Anbu who looked slightly shaken from something before Naruto asked him, "what is it this time?"

"The Hokage requests your presence Naruto san, he says that you may bring your guests if you wish as well." The Anbu said before he got a nod and disappeared.

"Well, I guess I should see if they want to come." Naruto said to himself as he walked over to Yami's room and knocked. Seconds passed before it opened slowly to show a sleepy blonde in a black night gown looking at him.

"What is it Naruto san?" she asked him.

"The old man wants me to see him, said if you wanted, you could come as well." Naruto told her, getting a nod from Yami before her clothes changed to her normal dress.

"alright." She said to him before he went to his own room and shook Lala awake.

"Lala chan, do you want to come with me to see the old man?" Naruto asked her getting an immediate wake from the girl as she darted around the room pulling her clothes on. Laughing slightly to himself, Naruto walked with the two, towards that Hokage tower.

Upon entering the tower, and office, Naruto and the two girls had to blink as they saw the rest of his team wearing their pajamas and still looking very sleepy. "What you need old man?" Naruto asked ignoring the looks that the others gave him.

"Some of our ninja took a c rank and are in need of aide, it seems that they have requested your team, to be more precise, the Uchiha, by name. I think that the Jounin, who happens to be my son, did not write this letter but the council is demanding that we send the Uchiha out to show off. They also are trying to get you to stay here, not very bright of them, but I imagine that they are still sore over the cat betting." The kage said to him getting a nod from him.

"Yeah I can see that. So when do we leave, since you said that Lala and Yami san could come as well?" Naruto asked him.

"When you wish to, I have placed you in charge of rescuing them, if either Jounin tries to take command of Lala san or Yami san, you can report them. You are also to make sure that both teams are properly trained for a c rank. If they are not, drastic measures are permitted." The kage said while giving Naruto a paper and causing a large grin to form on his face.

"Fun?" Naruto asked him getting a nod from the elderly man who simply sighed, knowing that Naruto and his type of 'fun ' as he called it, was drastic to others themselves.

One time, Naruto had accidently found a lava pit and jumped into it just to learn how much his resistance protected him. That was one odd day as he walked out with lava dripping off of him like water, not bothering him in the slightest to everyone's amazement.


	9. i agree with you

The trip, other than the Uchiha trying to intimidate Naruto and get the two women that traveled with him, was rather uneventful. Naruto often wondered why the other two on his team were even ninja as Sasuke tried several times to impress Lala and Yami as they walked, often throwing kunai at anything that moved causing the female of the team to scream out that he was protecting her. After several times, Yami grew angered by it, slightly faster than Naruto himself was, and rounded on the two of the with her hair and fists changing form as she threatened them both to either shut up or face her wrath.

Knocking on the door of the client's house, the group was greeted by a young woman with long black hair and a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes, I wasn't aware that I was receiving visitors today." She said as she opened the door.

"Sorry, but I was told that we were the backup of the already here team. My name is Naruto, and these girls with me, are Lala chan and Yami san. The rest can introduce themselves." Naruto told her getting a small nod from her after he told her their names.

"My name is Tsunami; it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto san." She said as she gestured for them to enter.

As soon as they stepped into the door, a blonde came flying at Sasuke only for Naruto to raise his arm and close line her before he pulled his sword out and pointed it at her.

"Ino, you are making yourself a disgrace, now where is your sensei?" Naruto asked her as she coughed and glared at him. "If you continue to glare and ignore my question, then I may be unable to resist having some fun with your entire team, Ino." Naruto said with a small grin spreading across his face.

"He is upstairs still recovering, why Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him as he looked on at the scene.

"What has he taught you three so far?" was the reply that he got.

"Teamwork, and strategy, why?" he asked once more.

"I am taking charge. The Hokage stated that I am to lead if I deem you unfit of a c rank, starting tomorrow, we have fun. Don't try and skip out, Kakashi and Asuma will guard the bridge builder while Yami san and Lala chan guard the family." Naruto said with an edge in his voice that immediately stopped the gennin and Jounin from complaining. "Failure to comply… will lead to Tora… I do have that kitty on my side after all." Naruto said causing every single person there that was from Konoha to shiver at the mere mention of the cat, a deep seeded fear placed into them as Naruto was the only one that could fight the cat and win it seemed.

**ZZ**

The next morning when Naruto woke, he got up and woke the rest of the two teams while letting Lala and Yami know where he was going in case they needed him for something. Getting nods from the two of them, Naruto walked out after the gennin leaving the two girls and the two Jounin, who were shaken up after Asuma tried to get control back stating that it was his mission.

It didn't go over so well for his chance to regain the mission as now he had a slight bruise on his arm and a nearly dislocated shoulder from trying to force Naruto to relinquish control.

**ZZ**

As the small group of six made their way into the forest, Ino and Sakura were trying to hang off of Sasuke seemingly forgetting that Naruto was there.

"Forehead let go of Sasuke Kun." Ino said to her.

"YOU LET GO PIG, HE IS MY TEAMATE." Sakura screeched out.

"Ino, Sakura, keep it up, I would love to demonstrate on someone who doesn't follow orders." Naruto said with a small smile on his face causing them to freeze up seeing the horrifying mask that appeared behind him. "Now, stop fighting and get in line all of you." Naruto said as he came to a stop in the forest, a large clearing ahead of him.

Upon the line that the two teams formed, Naruto immediately started to instruct them on how to climb a tree. Only Sasuke tried to humiliate him by stating, "How is this supposed to help us dobe? Are we going to fight a tree while we are here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Now Uchiha, why would you say that when the only way for you to get any better would be to climb this tree? After all if you try to cheat with this training I will have to tie your arms together, with chakra cuffs and throw away the key, so that you can only use your chakra with your feet for the rest of this mission." Naruto said with a smile on his face causing the entire clearing to become as silent as a grave when he pulled out several cuffs implying he was ready to do just what he threatened to do to them.

"Now, the exercise is called the wall/ tree walking, one must use their chakra to stick to the vertical surface of the tree or wall in question. Use a kunai and mark your progress, now get started." Naruto said to them as he jumped to a tree and sat down watching them.

After several minutes, he heard Sakura and Ino call out that they were done, as they were standing on a branch looking tired. "So what s next, Naruto baka?" Sakura asked him thinking that he was going to give them something else to do.

"Did I tell you to stop when you could reach a low branch Haruno?" Naruto asked her simply, "I did no such thing, so it would seem to me that what you do next is obvious, you keep going up and down that tree until you fall off from exhaustion, either that or I can seal your chakra with these cuffs." Naruto said as he lifted a set up off the branch he was on. Smirking as she continued to run up and down the tree along with Ino, Naruto watched them as the four Valkyrie formed beside him while shaking their heads at the sad display in front of them.

After several hours, team 10 looked exhausted along with Sakura as they all collapsed to the ground panting and sweating.

"No pain no gain soldiers, back to work." Naruto said off handedly to them getting glares at him.

"YOU BAKA WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING UP AND DOWN THESE TREES…" Sakura started to scream out before a faint clicking was heard from behind her as she couldn't move her arms suddenly.

"I told you, don't disobey orders, the old man even warned you of it." Naruto said as he held a key up in front of him. "Now, get… back… to work." Naruto growled out causing every one of them to suddenly shoot off back to the tree while Sakura whined more.

After several more hours, the two teams returned to the house with Sakura still having her arms cuffed together. "Why is Sakura cuffed Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they entered the house.

"She tried to disobey; I toned down my fun for today." Naruto said to him getting a look of understanding as he saw Sakura glare at Naruto only to get a slight glance that scared her.

"Then uncuff her Naruto. She has learned her lesson, correct Sakura?" the Jounin said as he asked her. Getting a nod from the girl, Kakashi looked at Naruto expectantly.

"she is being punished for disobeying and for trying to give away our position to any nearby enemies, it is justified and lenient, she will stay cuffed for the duration of this mission, and under no circumstances are either of you two Jounin to release her, or I shall destroy your book and cigarettes, am I clear?" Naruto asked them getting fearful nods as they held the two items to their chest.

"Good. Now, this is also good training for if she ever has her arms blown or cut off, she will learn to eat somehow. Like I had to learn how to eat with my left arm when my right was cut off." Naruto said to them getting shaky nods from the two.

Half way through the meal, Inari, tsunami's son, glared at Naruto and the other ninja. "You know nothing of pain." He spoke getting Naruto's attention as he looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked him as he smiled at the child.

"you know nothing of pain and what it has done to this town, here you are talking as if you know it but you are all respected and raised by your families in your village." Inari called out causing several of the ninja to look nervously at Naruto as he suddenly became surrounded by four women excluding Yami and Lala, who stood back.

"I know nothing of pain. I must agree with you, I have apparently never had my right arm cut off during my birthday, nor have I ever been living on the streets, never not known my family, never attacked for a reason that is not even their as the beast was long gone by the time." Naruto said sarcastically to him. "I have my sisters, of whom I only met after she woke," Naruto pointed to Valkyrie, knowing that she was standing there, "then I met the other three, I got trained by them after I turned 16 and finally became a ninja for the village, I have never known my parents, they died the day I was born, when I large fox attacked my village, a single Valkyrie swooped down to aid the village but her thanks was to be thought of as a demon by the very people that she had helped save. You know your mother, had a father that loved you, have a grandfather that is standing up against a tyrant while you sit here crying about what you don't have anymore. They are not doing so, and are that much better for it than you are you whining little brat." Naruto spoke out.

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi said getting a glare from him.

"Kakashi, you stay out of this. You are just a small child and have not felt true loss or even despair as I have, I have been attacked by the very villagers that were supposed to protect and treat me like an equal, and I grew up being called a demon and other things by them." Naruto said before he walked out of the house with one last thing said. "Tomorrow morning, same place, same exercise." He spoke to the rest of the gennin.

"Is… what he said, isn't true is it?" Tazuna asked hopefully.

"Sadly, it all is, and it was watered down to a pg. rating." Kakashi said to them as the four Valkyrie and Lala seemed to fade from the house, the Valkyrie returning to their host while Lala slipped out of the house faster than most of them could see or tell.

**ZZ**

As soon as she found Naruto, Lala saw him causing mayhem in the forest, slashing trees and causing craters in the ground. A large crater was formed near where he was with scorch marks all along and inside it, what seemed to be a medium sized rock inside it. Walking up to it, Lala saw that it was some kind of hard metal that was formed inside a meteor that had landed on the planet.

Noticing that he had been followed, Naruto turned around to see that Lala was standing there. "Hey Lala chan, what did you follow me for?" he asked her getting her attention.

"Oh, Naruto kun, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried." She said as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine Lala chan, just needed to blow off some steam. The little brat had no idea what he was talking about. I just went off in a way." Naruto said as she placed her head on his chest.

"It still doesn't keep me from worrying about you; after all you are my fiancé." She mumbled into his chest, his armor giving the same feel as his skin did to her. "I can't help but worry about you Naruto Kun." She said as she placed a hand gently on his cheek with a loving smile on her lips.

"I know, I didn't mean to make you worry though." Naruto said to her.

"Naruto Kun, why is there a meteor in the clearing her as well?" she asked him.

"Ah, that was a bit bigger, I managed to slice some of the rock off before it hit me, when it hit the ground it seemed to merge with the earth and leave that odd metal behind." Naruto said to her. "Hey Lala chan, do you think that you could fashion something for me out of it?" he asked getting a bright smile from her.

"Like what Naruto kun, what did you have in mind?" she asked in return.

"Well, once sister is free, I had planned on giving her swords back to her. I was thinking of getting a replacement set, not necessarily the same as hers, just a pair of swords that could withstand the strain of our attacks to use." He told her getting a happy not from her.

"I can do that Naruto kun." She said happy that he was asking her for something, before she acted on impulse and captured his lips in her own causing him to go wide eyed before he wrapped his arms around her instinctively bringing her closer.

Breaking apart, Naruto asked her, "Why did you kiss me, Lala chan?"

"Isn't that what couples do when one loves the other? I just thought it would be alright." She said as she started to sound slightly sad that he didn't like it.

"That is true, they do, but how do you know that you really love me Lala chan?" Naruto asked her.

"When you go into your honor mode, I feel this fluttery notion in my body while I heat up, it has to be love that I feel. Plus it doesn't hurt that you are the perfect man that I could wish for as a husband." She told him still looking down and away from him, thinking that he was disappointed.

Grasping her chin lightly, Naruto pulled her face to look at his again before he gave a light smile to her. "Lala chan, I didn't mind it, I was simply wondering why you did it." Naruto said to her before he took her lips as his own causing a light gasp to escape her the moment their lips touched.

After the two separated, Naruto sat down on the grass while Lala picked the metal from the rock up and stored it inside her d-dial, as she called the odd device that she carried around. She joined him shortly after as she sat on his lap while he snuggled up to him causing a smile to form on his face as he shook his head. Pulling his arms around her, Lala smiled contently as she started to drift off to sleep, followed shortly after by Naruto as he placed his head into her shoulder to rest.

**ZZ**

The next morning, a young girl was walking around in the clearing before she saw two people sleeping away in the clearing against a tree. Looking at the boy, she started to pull a senbon out before she placed it back and gently shook him awake.

"Wake up, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." she said causing Naruto to wake up and look at her.

"Never got sick before, but thanks anyway." Naruto told her before he moved up slightly causing Lala to stir before she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's morning Lala chan."

"Moe, I was enjoying my sleep." She moaned out as she sat up and turned around so that she could lean into him backwards.

"So what are you out here for miss?" Naruto asked the young girl.

"I was gathering herbs for a friend of mine who fell ill, I only need a few more before I am done." She told them.

"If you like we could help out." Naruto suggested to her getting a nod from the girl.

As she started to leave, she looked back to them and spoke again, "thank you for the help. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy. " causing Naruto to look blankly at her.

"Try to hide it better than your bindings are too tight and your kimono fell slightly open when you were in front of me. But don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Naruto said causing Lala to giggle at the dumbfounded look that the other girl gave him, before she nodded her thanks.

After she left, Naruto and Lala stood up before they trudged back to the house and sat down waiting for the others to return. As they waited, Lala started to work on the project that Naruto had given her the night before. While Naruto simply sat behind her and watched, finding it rather fascinating that she was so engrossed into what she was doing that she never moved when he wrapped his arms around her.

**ZZ**

The rest of the week soon passed by, Naruto training the gennin to be better while the Jounin watched over the bridge builder and Lala and Yami keeping the family safe. Today was the day that the Jounin had said that Zabuza was recovered and would attack the bridge. So Naruto had accompanied them to the bridge while Lala and Yami stayed behind, confident that they two together would be able to protect them from anything that would try and hurt them.

Upon reaching the bridge, they saw that it was covered in mist and there were surprisingly no workers that day, so they were all spared from the so called demons wrath.

After the small talk, Naruto stood in the middle of the area between the two fights as he played cards with a Lenneth to pass time, to her amusement. After several minutes, Naruto heard the distinct sound of Lala and Yami landing on the bridge with a light clink, as they touched it. Standing up, Naruto looked over to them getting a nod in return causing him to sigh before he walked up to the ice mirrors.

"Nothing can destroy my mirrors. You are just wasting your time and chakra." He heard a voice call from within the dome.

"Let me try then." Naruto said before he gripped his sword with both hands and brought it down onto the mirror, shattering it along with several others from the pressure that was released from it. "I win." Naruto simply said to the masked ninja.

The masked Nin looked on in shock as her mirrors were destroyed by a simple swing of the teen's sword. She was about to react and throw needles at him before she heard a distinct chirping of birds on the bridge. Looking to the source, she saw that Zabuza was going to be impaled by it. Dashing off to save him, she never noticed that Naruto had simply disappeared from where he stood, reappearing in front of her as she stopped to take the blow.

As soon as the blade of lightning touched Naruto, it shattered as he swiftly turned and slammed his hand into Kakashi's wrist forcing it off course, leaving only minor scratches on his armor. "This fight is over. We have company." Naruto said to them as the fog cleared slightly to show a large group of mercenaries behind a shot man.

"Some demon you are, being beaten by just two men and saved by a kid. I was just going to kill you anyway, though I think that the women will be a fine addition to my collection. Kill the rest and capture the women." The short man said.

As he heard this, Naruto grew extremely cold as his four sisters shown themselves fully, tossing Valkyrie her swords, Naruto cracked his knuckles as he grinned sadistically at the group. "Valkyries," Naruto spoke getting their attention, "ride." He finished getting large grins from them as they flew up into the air, paused momentarily before they dived directly at the group of mercenaries giving out their war cry.

Naruto on the other hand, charged at the group while firing off yellow orbs and slamming his fists into them causing them to shatter from the impact as he moved with a grace that was inhuman in all its glory, dodging the blades and attacks of the mercenaries that tried to skewer him, redirecting them to pierce their own.

Seconds passed before nearly all of the mercenaries were defeated and dead save a select few that fled the field. The ninja all looked on in shock as they saw what had happened as Naruto had gained a frigid atmosphere around him, the bridge icing over from the mist that he was freezing with this very anger.

"What… what are you?" Gato asked him scared as Naruto stood above him.

"I am the one that you would fear the most, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my title, the honor guard. You have defiled the honor of this town and country with you selfish ways, and you try to defile my fiancé and friend with servitude. For that you shall pay dearly." Naruto said to him before he snapped his fingers causing the world around them to bleed black.

_"Awaken the song which speaks of empty sky! Now harken thee the voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave!" _he spoke as the water around the bridge, which was still visible, started to move violently as a massive leviathan shown itself before it slammed into the short greedy man, knocking him off the bridge and into the water below, effectively killing him.

As the world regained its color, Naruto was suddenly glomped by Lala causing him to laugh lightly as he felt her kiss his cheek happily. "You did it Naruto Kun, you saved the country." She called out excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto said to her.

"It seems that we have some good and bad news Naruto." Valkyrie said as she walked up to him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It seems that our bodies are strong enough to fully be released from you now, the bad news is that we may be forced to return to Asgard." She told him.

"Well, I figured this would happen eventually. Don't worry about me for now, I have Lala chan and Yami san to keep me company for now." He told her getting a nod from the woman before she started to hand the swords back to him. "They're yours sister, keep them. I asked Lala chan to make me a pair a few days ago anyway." Naruto told her getting a smile.

"Nice forethought Naruto. We shall meet again one day." She told him before the others started to glow. As the glow vanished, they were no longer slightly seeing through being fully manifested from the bonds that held them, they nodded to Naruto before they left for Asgard in a pillar of light that Heimdall opened for them.

"Goodbye for now, sisters." Naruto said as he saw the rainbow slam into the water before the Valkyrie jumped into it and traveled upwards.

Xnotex

With the wings and crystal, Naruto doesn't really have a bloodline due to the fact that each of the Valkyrie can use the crystal as it comes from the tree Yggdrasil itself, the wings, he only really uses or has out when he feels like it and only a few actually see them as it is.

For seeker: I can guarantee that Enchantress will make an appearance in a few chapters I have a plan for her and what she does


	10. assassin kitty

After Naruto and the group had saved the country of wave, a large celebration was held for them. Naruto was not present at the celebration however, as he never saw a reason to attend any kind of festival that was held. In his own village, Naruto never even attended one as he would be chased off shortly after he entered the grounds.

So here he was sitting on the roof of the house that they were currently staying in, waiting for the others to return. Sitting next to him was Yami, who had never attended one either, being an assassin barely provided her with things such as these festivals that she had heard of.

The two were talking of things that happened in their lives, connecting if you will. Naruto telling about how he lived and getting told the same by Yami. Being told of her past missions and how she completed them.

"So, Yami san, what do you think of the world so far?" Naruto asked her after she finished telling of her life so far.

"It is… very pleasant to live on. I have been to… far worse places before." She told him getting a nod from Naruto.

"I can imagine that. Did you have parents, or a family before?" Naruto asked her.

"A sister. You could say that she is my originator, for I am what you would call a clone of her that has had Nano machines imbedded within my body allowing me to use my abilities." She told him tersely, not comfortable with the conversation.

"I see, well, look on the bright side, you are not a full clone of her and are your own person. You are you, Yami san." Naruto said to her getting a small smile from her.

"Eve." She said to him.

"Huh?"

"My name, my real name, is Eve." She spoke up to him.

"It suits you, Eve." Naruto said getting a small, very faint blush from her.

"Thank you… Naruto san." She said looking away from him shyly.

As the two fell into a comfortable silence, Naruto laid back as Yami, now Eve looked up at the clouds as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"It is a nice night out." She spoke after several minutes.

"Indeed, nice night to watch the clouds and relax with a friend." Naruto responded to her.

**ZZ**

The two eventually returned inside after it started to mist over once more, and adjourned to their rooms for the night, leaving the others to wonder what they were doing on the roof alone, save for Lala who simply smiled at the two of them as they walked inside. The next morning, the group had gathered at the end of the newly complete bridge where it was named after Naruto for saving the country.

**ZZ**

A single mercenary walked into a building at the same time as Naruto and his group was leaving.

"Hey man, I have a new addition to the books." He called out to an elderly looking man that walked up to him.

"Who is it?" he was asked as the man pulled out a pencil and paper.

"He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki, called himself the honor guard, he fought several hundred mercenaries and killed Gato with some kind of jutsu. He wore some suit of silver armor, and had red and blonde hair. Fought with two swords at first but used his bare hands to decimate an entire army when he grew angered by what our employer said." The merc told him.

"Alright, this will be in the new version to come out soon." The man said in reply.

**ZZ**

The group was now on their way back to the village with Ino and Sakura once more telling the other off.

"Girls, don't forget that I still have the kitty on my side and I am still in charge until we report to the old man." Naruto said making them both instantly clam up.

"What about Lala san and yourself Naruto? Surely you aren't acting like a hypocrite." Kakashi said trying to make him look like a fool.

"No Kakashi I am not, Lala chan and myself are in fact engaged, and she doesn't screech when someone tries to grab hold of me. Hell she wants me to have more girls to be with. So I don't do anything against her simply because she won't try to give away our position when something doesn't go her way." Naruto said causing him to look down as he was made into looking like a fool instead. "Plus you do know that since you have seen her around a lot, and she simply stays quiet when she isn't with me as she works on other things that require her full attention." Naruto spoke up once more.

"That's true, once Naruto Kun takes over for daddy, he won't be bound by these laws that your world has." Lala commented to the group making several look on confused by her words.

The trip to the village was fairly quiet after the comment that the two made to the rest of the group.

**ZZ**

Upon reaching the office of the kage, bypassing the guards and their odd looks, Naruto pushed open the door before he walked in, fully seeing that there were two older people in the room with the old man.

"How dare you, can't you see that we are having a meeting?" the elderly woman asked seeing that Naruto had no care while he walked in with Lala and Yami.

"hey old man, we completed the mission, the team 10 was sad, after I got there, Ino tried to jump the Uchiha, having no sense of decency, Shikamaru and Choji had more self-control but none knew of the tree walking. After they got to the first and lowest branch, Sakura and Ino both tried to get out of it thinking that they had mastered it, I corrected them on that mistake though." Naruto said to him as he took a seat completely ignoring the other two elders in the room.

"Oh, did you get to have any of your fun?" the Hokage asked him.

"Kind of, I toned it down the first day, Haruno tried to tell me off when I was training them and I cuffed her, with chakra cuffs, to make her unable to use her arms at all during the mission, she still has them on too. Your son also tried to take command from me, I think he learned his lesson after the bruise and near dislocated shoulder I gave him." Naruto told him with a bored tone.

"I see. Well I must say good work Naruto Kun, and who are these other two that you have brought with you?" he asked seeing that Haku and Zabuza were in the room as well, following Naruto's lead.

"Haku, an ice user and Zabuza, I am sure you know of him already though." Naruto said to him getting a nod.

"We demand that you tell us how the mission went Uzumaki." The male elder said to him.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request." Naruto said casually to them making the two growl at him. "Means no." Naruto spoke again informatively to them.

"We are the elders of this village and the council, you will obey…" the male started to say before Naruto glared at him slightly, causing him to see a full oni mask that Naruto had learned to create.

"I do believe that the mission results are of no concern to you or the council, you after all have no affairs with the ninja of this village." Naruto said causing them to both clam up. "And don't forget, I have a kitty on my side, while you don't." Naruto commented making the two pale vastly at the mere mention of the cat.

"So, Naruto kun, what happened on the mission?" the kage asked him.

"Nothing much, Kakashi tried to humiliate me, backfired, tried to make me seem a fool, backfired, tried to take my command that you gave me in front of him, backfired. The only thing he did do was listen to orders since I threatened his little book's life while I threatened Asuma's smokes. After that they listened to me perfectly. Had a brat that claimed I didn't know anything of pain and a hard life, proved him wrong , gave my swords back to my sister who left to go back home. Having Lala chan make me my own pair." Naruto said to him, "oh and can't forget, I massacred an entire army because they pissed me off, especially when they wanted to take Lala and Eve and dishonor them, gained full control of my honor mode, and saved a small country, as a reward I got a bridge named after me." Naruto told him casually causing him to shake his head.

"Only you Naruto. Only you could save a country by getting mad and then getting a bridge named after you." The kage said to him. "I knew of some of what you did before you got here though, this came out several days ago while you were still on the road." He told him as he shown Naruto a page out of the newest bingo book.

"Cool, hey Zabuza look it's me. I am in the bingo book now." Naruto said as he pointed to it while looking at Zabuza.

"Well, your all dismissed then, and Naruto you can uncuff Sakura now." Sarutobi said to him.

"By the way old man, I got the cat again." Naruto said as he lifted the cat up shown it asleep.

"Well here is your pay for that as well then." The kage said as he handed the money over.

**ZZ**

After several weeks, Kakashi stood in the Hokage office with the other Jounin sensei of the teams, the Hokage sitting behind the desk and explaining about what was coming up within the month.

"Who wishes to nominate their teams?" he asked immediately getting the three rookie Jounin sensei to step forward.

"I nominate team 7 for the chunnin exams." Kakashi said.

"I nominate team 8/ 10 for the chunnin exams." Was the same response from the other two Jounin.

"I nominate team 9 as well for the chunnin exams." A green spandex wearing man said.

"Now wait a minute, the rookies are not ready for this." Iruka called out after hearing that they all were being nominated for the exams.

"I was half Naruto's age when I took the exam and graduated." Kakashi said to him.

"Naruto is not you Kakashi, you are going to break these gennin."

"Iruka, when we went to the wave to help team 10, what do you think Naruto did there?" Kakashi asked him getting shrug. "He was in charge by order of the Hokage, he massacred an entire army of mercenaries and even saved the country. When I was his age, I did none of those things, but if you wish to test them yourself, be my guest, I won't stop you. Word of warning should you do so, never threaten his fiancé or house guest." Kakashi told him.

"Why not?" one of the other Jounin asked him.

"if you do then he will make an example of you by nearly killing you, he did it to Sakura on the first day of the teams, then a council man the same day, he has no recollection of either of those days as far as we know, he even let Inoichi mind walk him and he found nothing to denote that he did either act." The kage spoke up, shivers went throughout the room. "He also tossed an Anbu at a council man that tried to stop him from leaving, on orders from the council man himself." The kage said once more.

**ZZ**

As he walked through the town, Lala held onto Naruto's arm with a smile on her face, both fully aware that they were being followed by a large rectangular rock.

"Kono, rocks are not square." Naruto said to the rock before it exploded in a blast of smoke.

"To… much gunpowder." They heard one voice say as three of the coughed.

"Why don't you introduce me to your little friends Kono." Naruto said as he looked at him.

"I am the soon to be sexiest Kunoichi, Moegi." The young girl said getting a nod from Naruto.

"I like math, Udon." The other boy said.

"Together we make the…" they started to say.

"Boss sad." Naruto said to them causing the three to face fault at the rather blunt comment that he made.

"So boss, who is this? Is she you're…?" he asked him before he held up his pinky finger.

"no." Naruto said blankly to him. "She is my fiancée, not girlfriend." Naruto told him.

"Hey boss, you promised us that you would play ninja with us today." Moegi called out getting nod.

"True I did promise Kono that, I can include you two in it as well." Naruto said before a voice called out.

"A ninja playing ninja, how pathetic." Sakura said as she walked up to the small group.

"Not really Haruno, after all, if they are playing ninja they learn strategy and tactics, as well as team work. Unlike what you do, I had to force you to train in wave." Naruto said causing her to look ashamed.

"Hey boss is this your teammate?" Konohamaru asked him.

"Sadly, yes." Naruto said in reply.

"I must say that you chose right, this other girl is way better looking than the flat chest forehead girl." He spoke once more.

"Why you…" she growled out before she made to chase after them. The three kids not waiting around, ran around the corner, but before Sakura could chase after them, Naruto close lined her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Before you even start, know that if you had hit that boy, the Anbu would have hauled your ass off faster than you can say mommy. That boy is the Hokage's grandson." Naruto said sending a shiver of fear down her spine before Naruto heard a cry.

Going to investigate, Naruto saw that Konohamaru was being held by a sand ninja with what looked like a cat costume and a bandaged thing on his back.

"I suggest you let him go." Naruto told the two sand Nin that was in the alley.

"Oh, and who's going to make me?" the cat suit man asked.

"I say again, let him go." Naruto spoke once more.

"Make me." The sand Nin said to him.

Shaking his head, Naruto seemed to fade before he slammed his fist into the man's face causing him to let Konohamaru go while he flew back into the fence that was several yards behind him. "I can place you under arrest simply for being here and threatening a civilian, makes it worse that this child that you were going to hit is the Hokage's grandson." Naruto said causing the girl to freeze in her started attempt to strike Naruto. "Also, it matters not that you are our alley or here for the chunnin exams, if you act up, you will be brought before the interrogation department."

"What are you doing here?" the pink haired girl asked them snootily.

"Is she…" the blonde female started to ask.

"Serious? Sadly yes, she is the best bookworm in the academy, and thus never was good at listening when others her age spoke aside from her precious Sasuke Kun who happens to be in the tree with the raccoon." Naruto commented.

"Why is there sand ninja in my village?" the Uchiha asked snobby.

"Sasuke, I have a kitty who would like a word with you, especially if you think that this village is yours." Naruto said to him making the boy and girl of his team instantly pale knowing what the cat was capable of.

"Why would anyone be scared of a cat?" the sand girl asked confused.

"This cat is no ordinary kitty. He is a highly trained assassin that loves to fight, his training started when he was taken in by the daimyo and his wife, after that he brought down many a ninja team, even Anbu and Kage's alike. He was never beaten until he met me." Naruto said with a grin.

"Stand down." Cold voice rang out before a swirl of sand arrived in the alley to reveal a red haired sand Nin.

"But Gaara they…" the cat man said.

"Kankuro, shut up or I'll kill you." The red haired one said to the other.

"So sand man, how's the little raccoon doing?" Naruto asked him casually.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha asked trying to get attention.

"Me?" the girl asked getting a glare.

"No, the red head." Sasuke said.

"I wasn't too sure that you swung that way Uchiha, but thanks for the proof of your gaydom." Naruto said to him getting a glare as well. "in case you were deaf several seconds ago, the cat boy is named Kankuro, obviously as he was called as such, while little red here is called Gaara, the only one that we did not hear a name for is the blonde, and since I know that I am the only straight male of this team, already having a fiancé, I can tell for certain that you would not like to know her name seeing as she isn't important enough for you to give a damn about." Naruto said causing him to glare worse while a scowl appeared on his face.

"You know, that actually makes some sense. Why else would he ask for someone's name that he already knows other than to try and get them to date him. I would watch out though." The girl said. "I think his loyal fan girl, has rabies."

Sure enough, when they looked at Sakura, she was foaming at the mouth looking ready to bite someone, specifically Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU IMPLICATE THAT Sasuke KUN IS GAY." She screamed out.

"If you care to take note, he did not deny my accusations and therefore is gay. If he took enough care to deny them, then we would be forced to make him prove it by getting a date with a female and kissing her with proof." Naruto said to her causing her to go wide eyed at what he had just said to her.

"Neh, names Tamari, what's yours?" she asked of Naruto

"Naruto, honor guard." Naruto simply stated to her getting a set of wide eyes as she heard about him from the bingo book that was released to the nations several weeks ago.

**ZZ**

After the two teams parted ways, Naruto and his team were standing on a bridge that was in the training ground that they normally went to, waiting for their sensei to show up. Several hours after Sakura and Sasuke shown up, Naruto had arrived, then several minutes later, Kakashi shown up as well getting yelled at by Sakura.

"I decided to enroll you three in the chunnin exams this time around. Here are the forms. Other than that you are dismissed for the day." Kakashi said to them completely ignoring Sakura before he disappeared.

"Hmm, different, rookies like you two almost never get assigned into the exams." Naruto commented to them, fully knowing what the exams were about. Before the others could try and make a comment on his comment, Naruto left the grounds with a heavy leap, making it impossible for the others to follow him at all.

**ZZ**

Later that night, Naruto was woken by a crash sound making his eye twitch as he rose from the bed that he was in. walking out, he saw a masked Nin with a lot of garb on. The Nin stood in the middle of his front room with a shattered window and its pieces laying around him, causing Naruto's eye to twitch even more.

"Heh, you gennin, if you don't obey my will, I'll take your girl and make her mine." The man said.

Before he knew anything else however, Naruto had a fist buried inside his stomach before he brought another fist down on his head and then back causing him to release a cry of pain from the brutal strength that Naruto had deployed.

"Fix my window, or you will get worse. " Naruto said to him as his fist glowed with a yellow light making the very air around him shimmer, an eerie glow emanating from it and surrounding Naruto. Shakily nodding the man took out his wallet and handed over enough to cover the window before he tried leaving quickly.

"Naruto sama never said that you could leave." He heard a light feminine voice say, turning, the man saw a small angel looking doll with a large cleaver in her right hand and a simple match in her left. Smiling to him, she struck the match against the cleaver causing it to catch on fire before she started to slash at him, making the man cry out as he was being chased by her.


	11. legion of meow

The next morning Naruto awoke with Lala to find a grinning Oregano sitting on the dresser that he had situated by the door, not far off, a bound and very beaten up ninja sat with swirly eyes causing Naruto to shake his head before he gave the small angel a thumbs up.

"Oh, we have a guest, Oregano chan, why is he tied up?" Lala asked her.

"He tried to attack Naruto Sama last night, after he paid the price for breaking a window, he tried to leave without Naruto Sama's permission, so I went after him." The small angel said to her.

"Now, Iruka, I think that you have learned your lesson, correct?" Naruto said as he looked at the man, his eyes constantly flickering back and forth between the normal blue and the enhanced golden color.

"Naruto dono." They heard a voice say, a voice that neither have heard for a few months now. Looking over to the window, Zastin stood in the living room, as they entered after getting dressed. "I have come with a message from the king."

"Go on then." Naruto said simply to him.

"Very well. It seems that there is some kind of contest that is happening on this planet within the month, he has expressed his wish to attend and see how you fight in it. He asked me to come inform you to see if it was alright or if he needed to stay in the ship." Zastin said. "I think that the king was trying to be considerate, though not very well."

"He can attend, I was thinking of inviting him and the twins anyways. It should be fun to watch at the least." Naruto told him getting a nod before the man vanished out the window and headed back to his ship to inform the king.

**ZZ**

After the incident with Iruka and Zastin was cleared, Naruto found himself sitting in a park while everyone aside from Eve and Lala stayed a very far distance away, sending careful glances to him, or to be more specific his shoulder.

As he sat, Naruto was soon joined by, of all things, Tora the so called 'demon cat'. The fact that the cat simply walked up his arm and sat on his shoulder, caused many of the villagers to become instantly wary of the teen, his other shoulder being occupied by an angel did little to quell this fear as they would later swear that the cat had seemingly held a pitch fork in its paw and had bat like wing appendages strapped to its back, causing it to look like a devil kitty.

After a while of waiting, Naruto looked up as he felt something was amiss with the area around him. "My conscience is tingling." Naruto spoke as Tora seemed to vibrate at his words causing Lala to giggle at this, before a puff of smoke cleared in front of him to reveal an Anbu looking at him, wide eyes behind his mask.

"Naruto san, the Hokage has asked for your presence within the council chambers, also would it be possible for you to turn the cat in now? " he asked as he saw the large pile of bodies behind the trio.

"Why?" was all Naruto asked him.

"Uh, do you not know that there have been several teams of ninja, gennin to Jounin, sent after the cat that resides on your shoulder?" the man asked as he pointed behind the trio.

Looking behind them, the three looked on amused as they saw that the large pile seemed to grow before their very eyes while the cat never moved, aside from its head and pitchfork holding arm.

"Huh, what do you know. Kitty, I must say that you are getting better, able to induce sleep with only a glance." Naruto said as Oregano high-fived the cat, happy to finally meet someone that matched her craftiness when in a fight.

"Naruto sama, can I keep him?" she asked him as she hugged Tora to herself, being small enough that she didn't hurt him and could easily ride him into battle. "All we would need is some armor and I could call him the battle cat, Tora." She spoke causing him to start laughing to himself.

"Let's get to the council chambers, if you want to put armor on him don't ask me. Though he is around enough that you could in a way say we already have him." Naruto told her.

"Very well, Naruto sama." She said with a smile on her face.

**ZZ**

Arriving at the council, Naruto walked in with the two on his shoulders while Eve and Lala simply looked on. He saw that Haku and Zabuza were also in the room with the council.

"So what you need this time old man?" Naruto asked getting glares once more from the council.

"You were called here demon…" one of the civilians started.

"Well, the best description would be to help remedy this situation that has come up." The kage said as the two ignored the council member.

"To give up protection to this whore." The same member said.

"So what's the situation especially that you need me to help?" Naruto asked once more ignoring the man.

"Sasuke sama has declared that she is to be…"

"Apparently the Uchiha wants her to be his wife, they claim that you gave them your protection which sent fear throughout the councils, both of them I might add. Especially after word got around about your little friend there." The kage once more spoke still ignoring the man as he pointed to the cat on his shoulder. "Oh, almost forgot, they also want you to hand over all your skills and weapons, so that the Uchiha can have them. Even though I have yet to see your knew sword myself." The kage spoke as he remembered what else they wanted.

"Well, I must say, I appreciate the suggestion, so I will place them under my protection, as well that of the kitty protection. If the Uchiha wants to hand over all his jutsu and weapons, I must say that is good enough for me, I could do with more things, I accept their deal." Naruto said causing the council to smirk while the kage resisted the urge to laugh, completely understanding what Naruto said while the council only heard what they wanted to.

"Good, then we have come to an…" the man started to speak.

"There is one small problem however." Naruto said catching all attention.

"And what is that demon?"

"The fact that you called little Haku here a whore. I am afraid I can't let that go, and seeing as how Zabuza is under probation and cannot defend his own daughter honor… " Naruto trailed off causing every member of the council to pale still remembering what had happened before. "Go kitty." Naruto spoke as he rose his right arm, the one that the cat sat on, and letting Tora bolt across it and started to do battle, a rather short one however, with the council man.

"MEOW!" Tora called out as he brought down the trident onto the man's hand pinning it to the desk. "Meow, me, me meow." Tora spoke as other cats gathered around the room. "Meow me, me, meow." Tora called out once more threateningly.

"I think he said that if you attempt to take anyone against their will, then you will deal with his legion of highlander cats, all of whom have a set of armor and swords, although I wasn't too sure on the swords part, he might have said some other sword of deadly weapon." A female voice called out earning them all to look at the door behind Naruto.

"Naruto boy, you get into the most interesting situations." The voice of Gid spoke getting Lala to hug her dad after not seeing him for a couple of months.

"I am not fluent in cat, though I can understand most of it, some of the talk is not perfect yet." A pigtailed girl said.

"Who knew that Onee Sama would get such a hunk of a man?" a slightly seductive voice spoke from next to Naruto making him look down at her. The girl that stood next to him looked like a short haired version of Lala with purple eyes instead of green, and from his view, which she didn't seem to mind, smaller breasts as well, being able to see down her dress as he was slightly taller than her. The other girl seemed to be the same age as the one next to him and looked to be family having nearly identical looks, the only difference was her hair style and her fairly small chest.

"So Lala chan, these girls wouldn't happen to be you're…" Naruto started before he trailed off.

"Yup, Nana chan the elder of the twins, and Momo chan, the younger, my sisters." She said.

"Well, I must say that it is lovely to meet you two finally." Naruto said to them as he sent a smile at the two causing them both to blush as they saw it.

"Naruto boy, you are already engaged to one of my daughters, are you trying to take them all from me now?" Gid asked him jokingly as he laughed.

"Oh, I would never try something like that, although I think that one of them may instead." Naruto told him in the same joking manner.

**ZZ**

After the group had left the council chambers, Naruto led them back to his small house and let them relax before they started to talk about the happenings of the time that Gid was away from Lala.

**ZZ**

Soon the day of the chunnin exams had rolled by with Naruto walking around with both, Oregano and Tora on his shoulders. Walking up to the rest of his team, Naruto looked on bored at them.

"About time you shown up dobe, I was beginning to think you chickened out and ran." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah baka." Sakura decided to input her two pennies worth.

Rolling his eyes Naruto ignored them both and simply walked into the building and up a flight of stairs before he was stopped by Sakura and Sasuke, not seeing anything wrong other than a group of gennin standing in front of a door labeled 201. Naruto was simply going to ignore them as well before the two on his team stopped him.

"Drop the act, and while you're at it, drop the genjutsu on the door, this is only the second floor. I am sure that Sakura saw it first." The arrogant Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, I did, this is only the second floor and we only went up one flight of steps." She said causing Naruto to groan.

"If there was a genjutsu on the door, then why did you two morons tell everyone about it? It was most likely there to keep the week from even trying to enter the test, like the white eyed girl there." Naruto said simply to them as he smacked the two on the back of the head.

"I am a boy, peasant." The white eyed girl said to him.

"could a fooled me, oh wait, I get it, you're like Haku, and disguising that you're a girl so that people don't look down on you, I understand." Naruto said to the other teen.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I am last year's rookie of the year." The female looking girl said to Naruto.

"Sorry, don't know you, don't care. Let's go before I get bored even further." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"Excuse me, my name is rock Lee, I challenge you to a fight, Sasuke Uchiha." A male in green spandex said.

"If you fight him, Uchiha I sick Tora on you and him both." Naruto simply said causing them both to freeze at the thought of the cat, having both dealt with it.

Lee was especially scared of the cat after he got into a fight with it, after hearing how it fought a gennin several weeks before his team had gotten the mission. It turned out that the cat was very good at kitty martial arts having stopped Lee's kick with little effort on its part.

Seeing as the other gennin was frozen Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and Sakura, and dragged them along behind him as he kept walking. Upon reaching the door to the test, the team was greeted by Kakashi who seemed to smile at them.

"So you all decided to sign up, wonderful, just vonderful." Kakashi said to them gaining what seemed like an accent. "If you three hadn't shown up together…" Kakashi started.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you would have been forced to fail the spoiled brat and then been forced to be punished in several kinky ways by the council and the Haruno on the council." Naruto interrupted him waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Can we go now?" Naruto asked him getting a sigh from the man before he nodded to him.

Grinning, Naruto pulled back his leg, just before he was about to kick it he heard Kakashi say something simple and to the point. "kick some ass, you three." giving a larger grin at that, Naruto slammed his leg against the door causing it to fly off its hinges and nail itself inside the chalkboard at the front of the room.

"Sasuke KUN!" a cry rang out as a blond bullet shot out of the crowd.

"This seems oddly familiar to me." Naruto spoke as he held out his arm and close lined the bullet forcing Ino to a stop as she landed on the ground coughing. "Oh, hello Ino, I didn't see you there." Naruto said simply as he looked down at her coughing form.

"Yahoo, it seems that were all here." a flamboyant voice rang out before a boy with a dog on his head approached the two teams that stood there, his other two teammates following after him.

"They let the mutt in here?" Sasuke commented out loud.

"Well, it is better than the pussy, oh sorry that's an insult to kitty, I meant that it's better than a sniveling little brat that doesn't know how to shut the fuck up and recognize his betters." Naruto said offhandedly causing the boy to send a glare at Naruto.

Feeling better from his soon to be father in law, Naruto simply shrugged it off without a care. "You know, you should all be quiet. These people, they are easy to anger." A voice said.

Looking over to the boy that spoke, they saw a be-speckled white haired Nin walk up to them. "Really?" Naruto asked him before he looked around the room.

"I can tell you all you want to know, with my trusty deck of…" the boy started to say.

"Oh Pokémon. Can I play too? " Naruto asked him seeming to forget about the exam for an instant.

"They are not Pokémon."

"Fine, duel monsters then."

"They aren't that either."

"Digimon."

"No."

"Magic."

"No."

"GI Joe." Naruto said with finality and a nod of his head.

"… No."

"Fine then, ninja info cards." Naruto commented to him.

"N… actually yes, how did you know?" the boy asked him.

"You were saying you can tell us anything we wish to know." Naruto said. "I wish to know the future of this exam." Naruto said as he looked at the boy expectantly.

"Uh, sorry, I can't tell you that, I don't know it. I can however tell you anything about the ninja here."

"I wish to know of Gaara of the desert, rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf." Sasuke said before he got slapped again.

"Well that is easy." The teen said ( same as in show.). "Naruto Uzumaki, it says here that he uses two claymores, but he recently returned them to their owner. Has some sort of power that lets him coat things in a giant crystal, and is very good at hand to hand. Completed 207 d rank missions, and two c ranks that turned to an a." the boy said. "There is also a note of him being called the honor guard in the bingo book, and his team is composed of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Both of whom, in a n interview that he had taken, he claimed were weak and slow individuals."

"What? It's true. " Naruto said as he noticed that everyone in the room was either glaring or staring at him. "They are." He said again, as if to prove his point, Sakura charged at him with a fist drawn back to punch him, only for it to be caught by Naruto and subsequently squeezed by him until everyone could here popping and cracking bones.

"Also I wouldn't worry about the sound village, they are knew so they aren't that strong yet." The teen said.

"He thinks were week, shall we prove him wrong?" a bandaged man asked. Charging at the teen, the mummy swung his arm only for it to be grabbed by Naruto's right arm, a bored look on his face as he caught the swing.

"No fighting you three. Now everyone take a seat." A male with a bandana called out as he walked into the room.

Explaining the rules and handing out the test, the man started to watch for any cheating ninja alongside of the ones that were around the room. "Hey proctor guy," he heard Naruto say as he walked up to him, paper in hand, "would you help me out with this, I don't want to do it." Naruto said getting wide eyes from the people that were in the room.

"Why would I help you?"

"I asked nicely." Was Naruto's simple and honest reply.

"Good point, here you go." The man said as he traded papers with Naruto. Naruto simply walked back to his seat before he laid the test down and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and then started to deal them out while Tora and Oregano sat on the table, Oregano sitting on his test form.

As they started to play cards, Ibiki walked up and asked them, "What are you doing?" getting Naruto to look at him.

"Playing cards to pass time, want in?" Naruto asked getting a shrug before he was dealed in. after forty five minutes, Ibiki was getting angered and releasing a lot of suppressive aura making many of the gennin quite after feeling it.

Explaining the final question to them after he walked back to the front of the room, he waited for several minutes still angry over loosing several times to the oddly armored ninja boy. After several minutes, the teams had been cut down to a shear fraction of what it was before when he started the exam.

Naruto, seeing that Sakura was about to raise her hand out of fear, shot his right hand up, but before the proctors could rule him out, he slammed it against the desk in front of him causing a resounding crack to fill the room as a spider web formed around his hand. "You shall have to do better than that to scare off any of us, aside from the siren that is. Come Scarface, let us get on with the test." Naruto said getting courage to fill the gennin as they heard his voice.

"Heh, you pass then." Ibiki said after he looked around and saw that everyone was resolved once more because of Naruto. "You pass the first test of the exams."

After explaining the purpose of the first exam, a large black ball crashed through the window, and spread out, being held open and to the ceiling by a pair of kunai. A single Kunoichi stood in front of it. Words were also on the cloth reading ' sexy and single, Anko Miterashi, proctor of exam 2.'

"Read the atmosphere Anko. " Ibiki said to her as he poked his head out of around the sign.

"26 teams, you're losing your touch." She told him, "Alright maggots, meet me at training ground forty four." She said before she disappeared.

**ZZ**

At the training ground, Naruto sat idly wondering when the woman would notice his presence, hopefully before the other gennin arrived. After several minutes of waiting, she finally looked around and jumped as she saw the armored figure sitting on the roof of the booth that had been set up for the test.

After the rest of the gennin had arrived, she started to explain about the test and what it inquired. Finishing she started to hand out consent forms having them signed before the teams could obtain a scroll.


	12. catnip is dangerous

As they stood at the gates that led into the forest, Naruto gave a wicked grin as he heard the loud yell of the proctor. As soon as the gates opened the other two of his team shot off into the forest while he casually walked in causing the guy that stood at the gate to shake his head as he watched this.

When he stepped foot inside the forest, Naruto felt a large amount of souls wandering around him, to be exact he felt that they were all animal in essence and several were near him but staying a safe distance away from him.

Catching up rather quickly with the rest of his team, Naruto shook his head as he saw that they looked impatiently at him for his casual walk. "What, you want to get beaten that badly?" Naruto asked them both getting scoffs from the two.

"Just hurry up and don't slow us down dobe." The arrogant Uchiha muttered in an angry aside to Naruto.

"Oh, that angry aside is so scary; I have to go to the little ninja's room." Naruto said mockingly to him before he started to walk off.

After several minutes, Naruto walked back in the clearing and greeted them. Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai at him only for Naruto to start bleeding, something that they knew he didn't do, especially his right arm.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Who is but what in a different form, and what I am obviously, is a man in a disguise of your teammate so therefor I am your teammate Naruto." He spoke causing the two to freeze as they possessed the new information.

"I told you they were idiots. Can't tell the real from a fake." Naruto said as he walked up behind the copy of him.

"I see what you mean. Sad indeed."

"Truly, though you made a mistake, I don't have a right arm, its metal, along with the fact that you got my armor all wrong." Naruto told him before he slammed his fist into to back of his head sending him to Lala land.

Shaking his head at the two that claimed the spot of his team, Naruto searched the man and found a scroll identical to the one that he already had. Shrugging to himself, Naruto stored it in a pocket that he had on his armor before they continued on in the forest.

After several more minutes, Naruto felt a breeze roll by, a breeze that shot through the area at high speeds and held a powerful gust of wind inside it. Looking around, Naruto saw a slight male figure that was being obscured by a female one, standing off in the distance looking rather annoyed by the fact that something went wrong.

Getting tired of firing wind jutsu at the armored teen, the strange she male, sent a snake after him. As the snake neared him, Naruto turned to look at it before he was slammed into head on sending him away from the clearing that his team was in.

Rolling to a stop, Naruto looked around himself to see that there was a large snake standing in the middle of the clearing, causing him to sigh. "Any chance you won't eat me?" Naruto asked it casually getting a shake of the head.

"figures." Naruto said once more before the snake ate him. Oregano and Tora having been knocked off his shoulders by the force of the slam.

Letting out a satisfied burp, the snake laid down to digest its rather metallic tasting meal.

Sighing to himself, Naruto waited patiently for the snake to register that something was slightly amiss within him. Suddenly, Naruto vanished and in his place took a rock that had a large crystal surrounding it.

"Lucky for me, I can control he speeds of those bolts." Naruto said to himself as he was joined by Tora and Oregano. "Let's go, I think that he snake will have a bad case of indigestion soon enough." Naruto said to them as he started to walk away.

**ZZ**

As Sasuke battled the odd female that shown herself in the clearing after Naruto was sent away by a snake, Sakura caused the females eye to twitch as she only screamed out dreadful obscenities at her. After summoning a large snake, she sent it to attack the boy before she heard a loud clang as the snake reared back its head.

Naruto stood in front of where the snake was with his right fist out and a dent was made in the scales on the nose of the snake. "Back ye foul creature, back I say." Naruto said as he gripped a branch off a willow wisp tree and started to whip it about at the snake.

"What are you doing you dope." Sasuke said angrily at him.

"Saving your stupid ass now shut up or you will get it too." Naruto told him before he resumed his circus act with the snake. "Don't make me pull out… the fly swatter, renamed to the the snake swatter." Naruto said after a small pause.

Hissing at the man that dared to stand in the way of his meal, the snake lunged forward only to be met with a snap as he was slapped with the renamed snake swatter, leaving an imprint on his face as he brought his tail up to hold his face.

"Never underestimate the power of the swatter. Hahahahaha." Naruto started laughing as he swatted the snake several more times causing it to soon vanish in a puff of smoke. "Who do you wish to fight her male, me or the kitty?" Naruto asked her getting a blink of the eyes.

"Um, the cat. Less harmful that way."

"Very well, kitty have at em. Go Tora." Naruto said causing the woman to pale instantly.

'Shit, this boy has that demon on his side. There is no way that this can be happening, especially now.' She thought to herself as the cat suddenly shown itself in front of her with a burst of speed, a pair of forks in its hands as it stabbed away at her.

Oregano still on its back, lit her cleaver on fire and started to attack as one with the cat, causing fire to trench itself on the form of the other ninja. Sasuke and Sakura stared on in shock as the person that Sasuke couldn't beat was getting the crap beat out of them by a cat and a doll attacking in unison.

"Go battle cat and angel." Naruto cheered out as he waved a flag with a cat and an angel on it.

After several more minutes, Tora and Oregano stood triumphantly above the ninja who lay on the ground with cuts and burns everywhere.

"The kitty duo wins again." Naruto spoke out.

Suddenly the person shot up sending the two flying away from him as he tore off his female face and shown pale skin with yellow slit eyes. "You will pay for that you fox brat." The man said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Put on my tab." Naruto responded to him.

"Wait… what?" the man asked confused for a moment. Suddenly his tongue shot out and wrapped around Naruto bringing him closer. Flames lit on his fingers before he slammed them into Naruto's stomach causing him to groan at the force of the hit.

"Now that the fox brat is out of the way, I have a gift for you Sasuke kun." The man said before he was slapped on the back of the head. Turning to see who would dare to hit him, he stared at the boy that he tossed away.

"Sorry, but if you leave a message after the beep we will ensure that the fox gets it." Naruto commented in a monotone voice, "beep."

"Um, uh." The man said unsure of what to say.

"Times up, have a nice day." Naruto said before his eyes snapped open and ice started to form as the temperature dropped around him. "You, Orochimaru, have wantonly dishonored this village and its people, even yourself." Naruto said in an icy tone to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the one that guards honor in all the corners of the worlds, my name, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke before he slammed his fist into the stomach of the sannin causing him to fly back from the force. "Prepare to be assimilated for all your transgressions." Naruto spoke once more as a large block flew above him and sent out metal tentacles that latched onto the sannin.

Several minutes of struggle later, the sannin broke free of the odd machines and glared at the young Asgardian. "You will pay dearly for that boy."

"You children just have no sense of humor these days." Naruto said as he somehow gained a cane and held his back as if he were in pain. "Tora. Tag team." Naruto said simply as he stood back up straight and held out his fists.

"meow." Tora said as he came up next to him.

"I have an idea," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a large rush of water filled the area as a small boat came in with a trio of cats in Viking helmets and holding either swords or spears. "Viking kitties, Hahahahaha." Naruto said before he started to laugh, a song seemingly playing in the back. (The immigrant song by led zeppelin.)

As it played Naruto and Tora seemingly incorporated it into their fighting style as when the cats cried out, the two gave a powerful wave of the energy that they had causing ice and snow to form from the water. As the song ended, the snake sannin glared at Naruto who stood smirking at him as he had one of his arms cut off by Tora and several large bruises on his body as he lay there.

"Well, let's go then." Naruto said as the man vanished and Anbu started to show in the clearing.

"Hey, brat. What happened here?" Anko asked as she landed in the clearing.

"Meh, fought a snake, a larger snake, and then took a sannin arm with the help of the kitty. Not much really." Naruto said to her getting her to blink oddly at him.

"Wait, you mean to say that you took on a sannin, and most likely Orochimaru, with a cat and won?"

"Never underestimate the power of catnip when given to Tora." Was the simple and effective replay that caused many of the Anbu to instantly freeze. Tora simply sat on his shoulder with what looked like a satisfied look on his feline face.

"Well, you can go, expect to be asked to the Hokage's office at the tower though to detail what happened." Anko told him getting a nod in return.

**ZZ**

As he walked away from the area, Naruto ignored the jealous looks that Sasuke and Sakura gave him and kept walking making them keep up with him. When night fell that day, the trio stopped, the other two sleeping while Naruto kept watch not feeling tired without Lala there, more like not being able to sleep, he simply sat up and watched the night sky.

Behind some bushes, three sound ninja crouched waiting for the person keeping watch to sleep. As they watched, Naruto seemed to shift, giving him a half asleep state to them.

"Heh, now we can strike and kill the Uchiha." One of the two males said to the other two of his team.

Getting a pair of nods, the three leapt out towards the lone male keeping guard, stepping closer, and the mummy looking man noticed something off about the ground around them and stopped the other male of his team from stepping further.

"Something is wrong. The ground is changed from the surrounding ground." He spoke causing the two to look around unsure.

"What are you talking about? The ground is fine." The other male asked as he took a step forward, before a large spool of ninja wire shot out of nowhere and spun around them, trapping them with how fast and tight it spun.

"Well, looky what I have here, I caught some fish that were trying to swim in the big pond, though I don't mind the girl, she is rather cute. The other two are dead ugly though." Naruto spoke out as he looked at them, the spool in his hand now.

"What are you going to do with us?" the girl asked as a blush formed on her face, not used to being called cute.

"You, nothing really, these two, that depends on their answers to my simple question. What are you doing sneaking around so horribly?" Naruto told her before he asked the two males.

"We don't answer to you." The unwrapped one said.

"We were sent to kill the Uchiha."

"I see, well, I am sad to say that the Uchiha is currently asleep and has no way of dying to you aside from the fact that the council will have a hissy fit if I let the prick die." Naruto said to them getting a nod from the girl.

'I can understand that, this guy simply doesn't want to deal with them.' she thought to herself.

"Die, you pathetic fool." The unwrapped male said as a slicing air wave made its way to Naruto, having cut them free from the wire.

"For extra measure." The mummy said as he swung his arm.

The two attacks landed, just not in the way the two expected. As the dust cleared they saw that Naruto stood in the clearing with a slight yawn as if he were bored at that moment causing them to growl with anger.

"Are you two quite done yet?" Naruto asked them as they sent more attacks at him.

"Just die already."

"But living is so much more fun." He said causing a giggle to form from the girl.

"You will die, leaf scum."

"Alright I'm getting tired of this, I think it's my turn now." Naruto said as he raised his right arm and clasped his hand around the holy gauntlet the one wore.

"Heh, now you lose, the moment you touched my melody arm, this fight was over. The human body is over 70 percent liquid and liquid amplifies sound." The mummy said smugly as he sent chakra through it.

To his dismay, Naruto looked at him blankly before he tapped his arm causing a low metallic ring to occupy the air. "Was that supposed to do something to my arm by chance? My metal arm no less." Naruto asked him causing the boy to pale as his lone eye widened.

"What… what the hell are you?" the boy asked in fear having his only weapon taken away from him.

"No one special, just a guy that had his arm cut off and replaced several years later with a pure metal arm." Naruto said to him, "though some may say that I am being modest, they call me the honor guard." Naruto spoke.

"I don't care what you are, your still going to die." The other said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Naruto said to him casually.

"We know about your little teammate and crush over there, once we are done with you and the Uchiha, I think we will pay her a little visit." He spoke with a perverted chuckle.

"You do know that I don't like her right?" Naruto asked, "but if you like sirens, then be my guest, just be prepared to be have your ears blown out when she wakes up and finds you about to have your way with her." Naruto said to him with a serious look on his face.

"Don't tell me, is she…" the girl started before Naruto nodded to her getting a groan out of her.

"Ugh, fan girls." She said as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Well good day to you all, I do hope that we meet again." Naruto said before he slammed his hands against the necks of the two males, leaving the girl as she seemed to not really want to fight him.

"He has the scroll if that's what you're looking for." She said causing him to look at her momentarily. "We can always get more, besides you were nice enough to not injure us too much. I should repay your kindness as well." She told him getting a nod from him.

"Well, thanks. I wasn't actually expecting you to help me out with that part." Naruto said to her as he saw the scroll that he needed. "I'll trade you, I have an extra anyway, so you can take this one." Naruto told her as he tossed a scroll to her.

"Thanks."

"See you at the tower then." Naruto said as he lifted the two of his team up and started to walk off to the tower.

**ZZ**

After he reached the tower ad opened the two scrolls that he held, Naruto was greeted by Iruka who looked on in surprise as he saw Naruto standing there with Sakura and Sasuke lying on the ground, on either side of him.

"Oh don't worry, their fine. They fell asleep before we were attacked and I didn't feel like waking them." Naruto told him causing him to calm down.

"Right, well you have a couple of days to wait for the second exam to finish, the Hokage wants to see you as well Naruto." Iruka said to him getting a nod.

**ZZ**

Walking into the office that was set up at the tower, Naruto saw that the kage was sitting behind his desk waiting for him as the proctor stood in front of the desk as well.

"Hey old man, the proctor lady told me that I should be ready to tell you what happened." Naruto said as he stood next to Anko.

"That is right, she tells me that you fought Orochimaru and chased him away."

"Well, I had some help. Catnip induced Tora has many effects, such as being able to cut arms off of a sannin. Guy didn't last long after we tag teamed. Though I think that Tora has a larger gathering of followers than any of us thought, I saw a trio of Viking kitties singing a song about going to the distant shore." Naruto said to them.

"I see, that is very disturbing indeed, what if he starts to revolt against the village. This is bad, you are the only one able to battle him on even footing as it is." The kage said causing Anko to go wide eyed.

"You are talking about a cat, when we have a rogue sannin in the village and trying to go after our gennin." Anko said incredulously to them.

"The cat is far scarier than any ninja I have ever seen in my day Anko." The kage told her with a straight face and serious tone in his voice. As she heard him say this, a look of surprise rose on her face, if the kage had said that then she knew this was true.

"Back to topic however, with Orochimaru here we must be on our guard, be careful for the time being Naruto." Sarutobi told him getting a nod before he dismissed Naruto. "Anko, while I do worry about the gennin, we cannot stop this exam unless we wish to alert him to our plans."

**ZZ**

As he walked to his room, Naruto was slightly shocked when he opened the door to show that Lala was there with a large smile on her face. She wore her normal attire and had a pair of small rings on her hands causing him to raise an eyebrow at them.

"What are they for Lala chan?" Naruto asked her as he sat beside her. Not answering him, she grasped his hand and slid one onto his finger before she slid the other on her own . "Ah, I see, so what do they do?" he asked getting a nervous look from her.

"What makes you think that they do anything?"

"I know you, and I know your inventions, you made these and therefore they must do something." He told her, a playful look on his face causing her to sigh dramatically at him.

"Moe, I wanted it to be a surprise. The let us talk with one another over larger distances, and make a hologram of us. This way we are never far apart." She said still looking down as her big plan of surprising him with them was thrown out the window.

Seeing her slightly sad expression, Naruto cupped her chin and smiled at her before he gave her a kiss that got her back to her happy mood.

"I have a couple of days till the end of the exam." Naruto told her getting a large smile from her as he laid back and pulled her with him.

**ZZ**

"Will the contestants all leave except for Sasuke Uchiha and yoroi." the proctor said to them. "Begin."

As he watched the proceeding matches, Lala hanging on his back looking over his left shoulder, Naruto sighed. The fights, as they passed, grew boring, the contestants each won in various ways and none of them in a cool way that would honor anyone that saw them or delivered them.

Sasuke, he fought and had nearly lost, if what he had heard Kakashi tell him was correct, then he should have lost the second the mark on his neck started to act up, however the man did nothing but read his book.

Shikamaru, he simply knocked his opponent out with hitting her head against a wall. The others just grew worse.

When it came to Ino and Sakura, Naruto and Lala had to resist the urge to both go down there and slap the hell out of them for the atrocious display that they gave out. The two 'Kunoichi', using the term loosely, failed to do even the most basic of things in this fight, cutting hair and throwing, does not count as a fight. They eventually, after several seconds, came down to what most would call a cat fight that was recorded in the wimpiest battles of the ages. Naruto had a gut feeling that should Lala or her sisters ever fight those two, then they would literally tear them apart and boil them alive.

He felt that many a Valkyrie would agree with him on the point that he simply couldn't bring himself to care about that. If he felt like it, he would have bet that when they die, the Valkyrie would simply ignore them for their weak nature.

As he sighed, Naruto felt Lala shift her weight on him, before she slowly let go causing him to look up at the board to see that his name was shown on it with one Kiba Inuzuka and Shizuka of nadeshiko. He knew that there was one person that was going to have to fight twice and had volunteered for it, but he didn't think it would be at the same time.

**ZZ**

Jumping down and touching the floor lightly, leaving a sharp 'ting' as he hit the floor, Naruto watched as a young woman with a calm look on her face walked down before she stood across from him and bowed her head slightly to show respect to a fellow fighter.

"Yahoo. We got an easy match Akamaru, Naruto baka doesn't stand a chance and we can finally take his bitch for our own. The girl looks weak as well." He heard Kiba say before the girl across from him saw his eyes flash as her anger grew as well.

"Everyone ready? Begin." The proctor said before he jumped back.

"Naruto san, if you will, do not interfere with this. He needs to learn to treat women with respect." Naruto heard the young woman say.

"Very well, Shizuka san. If that is your wish, I shall honor it, be warned though, If he drains to make an unsightly remark of any woman here again I will interfere." Naruto told her as the kage above cringed herein him go into his partial honor mode.

"I ask nothing more than that, Naruto san."

"Heh, taking orders from a woman baka, you really are low." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry but were you referent to yourself at that point, seeing as your mother is the head of your clan and that your sensei, Kurenai, is a woman as well?" Naruto asked him calmly, causing several in the audience sweat at the maar calm tone in his voice. "Unlike you, I did not take her orders, I simply honored her request of me. There is a difference, she will teach it to you."

"Nadeshiko style: gale palm." Shizuka called out as she thrust her palm forward, a blast of wind shooting Kiba backwards before he started to tumble several times.

"Impressive, Shizuka san, was that wind?" Naruto asked her while complimenting her.

"Yes, thank you as well. How did you know?" she asked , a small blush on her face not being used to getting compliments from men.

"These eyes of mine can see many things. But I digress, the dog is recovering." Naruto spoke to her.

"I see." Was all she spoke back to him as she turned to face her opponent. "Do you repent for your remark?"

"Heh, that weak ass move just proves that you are only meant to serve man." Kiba said.

"Everyone, don't blink, Jounin be ready to intervene if this gets too far." The kage said as he saw the ice like fragments surrounding Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka, for your dishonor of women and not only calling my fiancé a bitch but this true Kunoichi only good to serve man, you will be punished." Naruto's voice rang out around the clearing. "Shizuka san, please step aside, I would not wish to get you with this." He spoke to her receiving a nod from the woman as she jumped back just as Naruto sailed by her as a silver blur that was moving too fast for her to keep track of.

"My strength is the sword of the oppressed. Finishing Strike! Bloody Curse!" he spoke as he pummeled Kiba before he sent a devastating kick at him causing him to fly back and slam into the wall behind the kage who had moved to get out of the way. "Learn your place." He said as he glared at him.

"Do you wish to start our battle now, Shizuka san?" Naruto asked her politely causing many of the foreign ninja to look at him as if he were bipolar.

"Um, are you by any chance, bipolar?" she asked him, getting a shake of the head in return. "Oh, just wondered."

"Are you ready then?" Naruto asked.

"I warn you, if you underestimate me, you shall die, as stated by my village rules. If you happen to defeat myself, then I shall marry you." She spoke to him.

"I decline that proposal. I am already in a marriage agreement that I originally wanted no part of, however her father convinced me to play a trial period. If you wish to fight, so be it, but I will not marry someone simply because I am stronger than she. To do that, is a dishonor on us all." Naruto said to her.

"Why do you care for honor so much? We are ninja." She asked.

"We are not all ninja here Shizuka san, I am what many here call the honor guard, a being that will keep honor no matter who's." he told her, causing several in the room to freeze up as they heard the title he spoke.

"You… are the honor guard?" she asked getting a nod, "I see, then where are your blades?"

"They were my sisters, I let her have them back. If you truly desire to fight me with my blades…" he trailed off giving her the chance to say no.

"I desire a fair fight, full out on the parts of us both." She spoke to him, getting a single nod from him before he looked at Lala.


	13. real kunoichi

As he looked up at Lala, Naruto nodded to her, knowing that she was done with fashioning his swords. Seeing this, the teenage girl pulled out a rather large pair of weapons, way too large for someone of her size to lift without her ridiculous strength in the first place.

They both looked to be massive in size compared to his sister's blades, at least a foot taller than them. The first blade that she held, a green tint to it with seven different orbs inside of the blade in a circle, the hilt having a long red tassel attached to it. The blade itself looked like a massive kunai, the seven orbs were each a different color, the middle one being white, the surrounding ones, red, green, yellow, brown, purple, and black.

The other, it was thinner than the previous ones that he had wielded but it looked no less devastating when wielded. It had a purple hilt, what looked like a wing cross guard, also in purple, a small yellow gem imbedded before the blade extended out. The blade was long and slim, though everyone there could tell that it was very sharp as when it was inches off the ground it still sliced into it. Having a sky blue tint to it, and what looked like three triangles engraved onto the base of the blade.

Smiling at Naruto, Lala tossed them to him, which to everyone's surprise, seeing as how large they were, he caught in a single hand each before he looked back to the woman that he was facing. "Are you ready now?" Naruto asked her. Getting a nod from the female ninja, Naruto felt the need to warn her. "I should warn you as well, if you do not insult honor then I shall not berserk on you like I did to him." He told her.

"You really like honor don't you?"

"If I do not keep honor intact then who will." He said simply getting a slight laugh from her.

"Too true, very well then, I will do my best to keep honor out of this, more for the people's sake, honor guard." Shizuka said to him before she took a stance.

Naruto as well took a stance, albeit much more loose than hers, having either blade touching the ground under him, looking slightly bored but she could tell that he was paying full attention and felt no insult by it unlike many others would have. "Shall we start at a signal or when ready?" he asked her.

"I think a signal should suffice with this fight." She replied, actually liking the fact that a man was allowing her a choice with the fight, and being polite to her.

"Very well, old man, when you feel ready." Naruto spoke getting a nod from the kage as he watched them.

"Your pretty close to him I see." His opponent spoke, giving a casual air to the room, as if they were long friends and not about to fight.

"He has taken care of me for a long time now, so I see him as a grandfather rather than a leader really. I think you would feel the same about your leader as well, princess of nadeshiko." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen as she heard that.

"How…" she started stunned.

"These eyes of mine see many things, Shizuka san, and these ears allow me to hear many things." He spoke jovially to her a small smile on his face, "do not worry, I will take you seriously and not care for you status." He told her getting a thankful not from her.

"That is reassuring, to say the least."

Suddenly a kunai cut through the air in front of them signaling the start, before it wedged into the door at the other end of the tower.

Both stood there for a second before the shot forward, Shizuka bringing a fist outwards in an attempt to punch him, only for it to be blocked by the large kunai. Swatting aside the other sword as it lunged at her, sending it off course as she flipped backwards avoiding the gust of wind that sliced the ground.

"You are good, to be able to stop my strength. I wasn't sure you would though I had a feeling that you were stronger than you look." Naruto spoke as he stood back in his oddly relaxed stance.

"Contribute it to my mother; she always said I wasn't what I looked like." She told him.

"Neither am I." he told her as he stabbed the blue sword into the ground on his right. "We all have our burdens, mine is likely one of the worst here. After all, I only have one arm." He spoke casually to her, as if he really didn't have an arm.

"But you have both your arms, I see them."

"Oh, are you sure of that missy?" Naruto said before she was shocked to see him standing right in front of her, inches from her face. "After all looks can be deceiving to others." He spoke before he held out his hand, stopping a punch and causing her to wince slightly from the sharp sting of the metal.

Upon feeling no give with it, she immediately knew what he meant as when she stuck armor it gave a bit from her strength, the only things that didn't give were pure metal or trees, being far too thick to be affected majorly by it.

"It was cut off several years ago." He told her seeing the questioning look on her face. "I have since, learned that I have no reason to treat others with full respect aside from true warriors. You have that honor, my lady." Naruto said.

"Then honor be by going full out, with everything you have, guard." She spoke causing a gleam to enter his eyes, not a cold one, but one of actual enjoyment as if he was having fun for the first time in a long while.

"If this is what you wish for, then I shall." Naruto said before he got a nod. "Very well, be ready, Shizuka san." He spoke as he suddenly was back were his sword was. "For I will bring my full abilities to the front."

As she heard his say this, her eyes widened as his large pair of wings spread out causing many of the people watching to stare in shock at him, none knowing that he had wings, the only ones that didn't stare in shock, the Hokage, Kakashi and Lala, his team having forgotten it somehow.

"Bear witness, and fight with full honor, so shall it be." Naruto spoke causing her to look unsure of her decision as he floated off the ground slightly.

Without waiting for a response, Naruto spun around before letting a wave of water shoot out of the kunai looking blade, causing many to look stunned, not having seen what caused the large gash on the floor earlier.

As it neared her, Shizuka quickly called out a move as she watched it coming at her. "Nadeshiko style: second wave." As she called this out, a wave of wind slammed into the water, stopping it in its tracks before they both fell to the floor, unable to go further.

"Impressive, wind on water usually doesn't work. Very impressive." Naruto whispered in to her ear as he appeared behind her. "You are strong."

"I must be I am the next leader of my village."

"So I heard before. You are well on your way to fulfilling that promise."

After she heard him say this, Shizuka couldn't help but blush as she felt him compliment her, in an odd way, making her slightly happy. Spinning around, faster than he thought she could, Shizuka slammed a fist into Naruto's chest causing him to slam into the wall behind him, causing several spider web cracks to form in it.

"Less talk more action!" one of the people on the balcony called out.

"You either shut up or we will both come at you, we were having our talk fight here." Naruto's voice rang out above everyone as the groaned at the brash call of a boy. Hearing the cold edge in his voice, everyone immediately clammed up.

Not wasting any more time than she need, Shizuka stared to send several punches at him, while still several feet away, after calling out a single name once, "nadeshiko style: hardliner gale fist" with each punch after the first one, it grew stronger, each hitting Naruto, having not come out of the wall yet.

As he was being pummeled by the wind that was shaped into fists from the woman, Naruto couldn't help but grin as his helmet formed and he shot out of the way within an instant, flying above her. Before she could react, Shizuka felt as if a large weight was pressing down on her and that she could only barely move. The green gem of Naruto's sword glowing brightly as it released a large amount of wind down at her, causing her to be slowed down due to the resistance of it.

"You are a worthy woman, Shizuka san. The fact that you can move even though this is the first time I have used these, is quite interesting by itself." Naruto spoke before the wind cut off as was replaced with a bright light causing everyone aside from Lala, who suddenly had a pair of sunglasses on, to look away or shield their eyes from it.

"You are a worthy man as well, Naruto san. To be able to use them so proficiently for the first time, having used, from what I have heard, a pair of claymores before." She told him as a smile formed on her lips, listening for him as she couldn't use her eyes from the sudden blast of light.

Cutting the light off, Naruto landed several feet from her, looking slightly worn out from the several elements that he had let loose. Letting her open her eyes, Naruto gave a slight smile before he charged at her once more, the slimmer sword baring down at her while the wider one was swung sideways,

Lifting a leg up, Shizuka waited for the wider one to nearly touch her before she slammed her foot down, forcing him to let go of it, catching the slimmer one between her hands as well. "You are very good, but you need to work on your speed." She told him a small smile on her face.

"We just met and already you are giving me tips, horrible for an opponent don't you think?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but we are not enemies, only opponents. Our villages are still allied and therefore we are like friends, even though we have only met." She told him amused as he laughed.

"Very true, young one. But there is something I should tell you." Naruto said.

"Oh, do tell."

"This sword isn't only one handed." He spoke jovially before he gripped it with both hands, baring down even more pressure than before as it started to slide out of her grip, her eyes widening as he pulled it back.

Freeing it from her grip, Naruto quickly jumped back, only to look on slightly surprised as she stopped on the tip of the massive kunai causing it to flip up as she kept her eyes on him, catching the handle to many of their surprise, showing little to no strain in holding it steady in front of her, though she had to hold it with both hands unlike Naruto.

"So you know how to wield a sword, can you fight with one though?" Naruto commented to her as he took in the fact that she held it rather easily.

"I do." Was all she said before the two clashed the blades together? "Is it an insult to your honor that a woman can wield your blade as well?" she asked him.

"Ho, no, on that account you are dreadfully mistaken, though I am somewhat intrigued by the fact that you are not affected by the drain it gave me. I rather think that it is nice to see a woman strong enough to hold it, let alone fight with it." He told her.

"Well, I guess we are alike in some ways, this sword does take a bit of chakra; however we both know that the other has the most that either of us has felt or seen in a long time." She told him.

Nodding to her, he knew that she was referring to the chakra capacity that they both had. Not bothering to mention the fact that he still felt a drain going on within him, only it wasn't the chakra that was being drained now, it was a different form of power that the sword he held drew out to power it.

A faint glow of yellow was surrounding the blades of both weapons as they kept clashing with the other, before they both somehow got caught on the guards of the hilts and flung away from them both trying to release the other of the deadly weapon. Stopping to watch were they would land, they both snapped their fingers as they imbedded into the floor next to the kage, going deep into it as the handles were to only thing that was seen on the underside of the balcony, the blades going well past the ma's waist as he calmly stood there.

"I have to say, it does kind of look like we are trying to kill him, don't you think?" Naruto said as he looked at the two blades.

"I agree, but back to the fight." She spoke as she sent out several punches at him, only for them all to be blocked and countered as if he still had a blade in his hand. His swings were powerful and open handed, acting as if his very hands were the blades that he had lost hold of.

Several minutes later, Naruto and Shizuka were getting worn down, before their hands slammed into the others shoulder causing them to fly back and slam into the wall behind them. Groaning, the two laid there, unable to stand immediately after.

Walking over to look at them, the proctor started to call out before he heard a faint clink of metal landing on the floor of the grounds. Looking over he saw Naruto starting to stand up, with difficulty. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." He called out as Naruto slowly walked over to the fallen woman.

"Good fight, Shizuka san. If you got up sooner, I would have lost." Naruto spoke as he helped her stand, letting her use him for support as they walked back up to the balcony and sat down. "Lala chan, could you get the swords for me, I can't very well pull them out with little to no strength left?" Naruto asked her as he sat down getting a nod before she jumped over to the kage and gripped both blades by the tip and pulled up.

The result, while astonishing was also slightly funny as the kage was pulled up and sent flying as well, with comedic wide eyes, what looked like tears flowing from them, only for him to grab his kunai that he threw and suddenly appear back in his previous place only slightly off from the damage and missing floor.

**ZZ**

The rest of the matches were rather mediocre in their opinions after they saw the match that Naruto and the woman from the foreign village had. Choji only losing when he rolled into the wall and was introduced to a large vibration from the gauntlet that the mummy boy wore. It was very damaged after Naruto squeezed it and making it impossible for it to send out anything but a vibration now. As they watched the match with Hinata and her elder cousin Neji, several of the people grew even more angered from what the boy was saying. After the match was called, and Hinata still stood up, he rushed at her to strike her one last time before he felt the Jounin hold him back.

"Playing favorites again, I see." He spat out.

"Look again boy." He heard an icy voice say causing him to look around again. Instead of stopping him like he had thought that they did, the Jounin were instead holding Naruto, who seemed to be winning in pure strength as the slimmer sword that he used, inched closer to his eye, the only Jounin that held Neji on the other hand, was Kurenai.

Oddly she seemed to be all it took to effectively stop him, while Gai was holding Naruto in a lock, his arms around Naruto's shoulder, keeping them steady, not by much. Kakashi grasping his left arm, Asuma holding his right, to no avail as he couldn't get a grip, and the proctor, he had his sword out and it was against Naruto's barely pushing it off course from where he originally had it.

"feel lucky child, these humans have decided to spare you, otherwise you would be dead for showing dishonor in a fight, that you have already won by order of the proctor." Naruto said, his icy blue eyes sending a wave of fear through him, before he shot out his wings, effectively sending the Jounin back and away from him as he flew back to the stands once more.

**ZZ**

When the fights were all over, the contestants left had been called down to the floor. Holding a bucket out to them, Anko walked in front of the gennin while they each pulled a number out.

"One" Naruto spoke with a grin.

"seven." Shikamaru.

"five." Kankuro.

"Six." Shino.

"three." Gaara.

"two." Neji.

"eight." Temari.

"And that leaves four for Sasuke." The Hokage said with a nod. "The line ups will be, so far, Naruto and Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, Shino and Kankuro, and finally Temari and Shikamaru. You all have one month to prepare for the finals."

"Why wait a month?" Shino asked inquisitively to him.

"Most of you have shown what you know here, and your opponents have seen this, the month is you that you may prepare and learn new skills." The kage spoke getting a nod before he dismissed them.

**ZZ**

Walking out of the forest, Naruto headed to the apartment that he shared with his future in laws at the moment, slightly unaware of a female that followed him until he came to an abrupt stop outside his house.

"What is it that you want?" Naruto asked as he turned slightly to see that Shizuka had followed him.

"I was hoping that you may accept my request, Naruto san."

"And what would that be? If it is to marry you, I respectfully decline. Even if I may be able to marry multiple women and Lala chan does not mind, I do not feel right forcing a woman to be with me, especially one such as yourself, a warrior who does not need to be tied down to any person, until she herself deems it." He told her, accidently causing her heart to beet faster, and her face to heat up from his words.

"But, I have chosen, and deemed that you are the perfect man for me." She told him.

"You did hear the part of multiple women, right?" Naruto asked to make sure, getting a nod. "Sigh, then I cannot do anything to turn your mind. Very well, come in and talk it over with Lala chan. Oh and if you see a little kid in here, don't go too near him, he is older than either of us and a perv." Naruto warned her getting a nod, albeit confused by the warning.

Walking into the house/ apartment, Shizuka was shocked to see that the outside did little to no justice for the inside of it. "Little king dude, we have a guest, don't perv on her." Naruto called out as a small child appeared behind Shizuka, his hands nearly touching her before the larger sword landed directly in front of him, effectively stopping him.

"You never let me have my fun, Naruto boy." He spoke.

"Don't look at me; I didn't touch it this time. It was her." Naruto said as he pointed behind himself at Shizuka who was peeking over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the child/ older man pervert that nearly groped her. Not that he blamed her, after living in an all women village save the few men that she saw as husbands of other ninja in the village.

"Oh, Naruto kun, what is she doing here?" Lala asked as she walked back into he living room, curious as to why Shizuka was here.

"She wishes that I marry her as well, so I told her to talk with you. Though she threw my sword at little king when he tried to grope her." Naruto told her.

"Well that explains the sword and daddy's pout. Now, let's talk Shizuka san." Lala said before she gripped the slightly younger woman's wrist and pulled her to her and Naruto's room, him trailing slightly behind them.

"Why do you wish to marry him?" she asked with a serious look on her face, surprising the younger girl, as she only seen her with a happy smile before.

"He is the best man that I have ever met and he honors those around him. Let alone he defeated me in battle, and by my village law he …" she started.

"no." Lala spoke.

"What? How can you say no?"

"Simple, I shall do it once more, no. he will not be forced into anything. He already has had a rough enough life here before I shown up and started to make it better. If you didn't follow that stupid rule, then I would accept your intentions." Lala told her with a glare in her eyes making Shizuka shrink back.

"But, I chose to be with him, not only because of the law. He was kind enough that he helped me when he didn't have to, and that he saved that girl before he cousin or whatever he was, could kill her. " Shizuka said to her, throwing her hands down at her sides, "I want him to be my husband damnit." She cried out, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"If you are not doing it simply for him…"

"Lala, stop. She understands." Naruto said cutting her off. "She understands that I will not marry her simply because of the stupid law that her village has. She also understands that you don't care if I have multiple women, seeing as I will take your fathers place. I may not like her as well as you, but I can tell something is off about her, that she herself doesn't know of yet." Naruto told her.

"Naruto kun… is you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, she is a good person at heart, though many would only see her cold attitude to them and dismiss it. She truly does want to honor her village law while somehow already starting to fall for me. However I will not do it, not until she fully understands, the life she will have if she does marry me." He said in a somber tone.

"Why would I need to understand the life I would have?" Shizuka asked him.

"Because, if there is anyone here that should understand, it is you, you should understand, but you have to. This village will hate you, they will despise you, they will label you a demon whore, or lover, whichever you prefer. They all think I am a demon. They are very wrong though, I am what most would call something far worse than any demon." He spoke.

"There is a race from a different planet, called the Asgardians, they aren't necessarily from a different planet but more like a different part of the universe that little king doesn't control. If you marry me, then you will be one of the queens of the universe alongside Lala, staying by my side for the rest of your life, living far away from her people." He spoke.

"Actually Naruto Kun, we could just take her village with us, we have large enough ships for that." Lala cut in causing him to look at her.


	14. a personal wish

As Shizuka looked at Lala with a shocked expression, Naruto had a thoughtful one on his face. The idea that Lala had just put forth was actually with merit as if he did take the village of nadeshiko with them when he became king of the universe, then he could have his very own ninja army as well. Aside from the fact that the other races could join as well, though he would most likely keep it as a female force, to stay true to the way it is run right now.

Glancing at Shizuka, Naruto could tell that she was utterly shocked by the idea, and truth be told he didn't blame her, she had just learned of the existence of aliens and one had said that they could take an entire village of ninja with them.

"Lala chan that might actually have merit to it. If we did that, I would leave the village running to Shizuka here, and call on them when needed. A brilliant plan, I expect no less from a genius inventor like yourself." Naruto said as he placed a kiss on her cheek causing the girl to beam at the praise that she had just received from him.

"It's nothing Naruto Kun. It would just save her the loss of friends and loved ones that she would leave behind, and give us a new army, for when we need to be discrete." Lala said cheerfully to him.

"True, plus we could keep it a female run village, keeping the village structure and everything, letting the other races join if they wish, and giving orphans a place to live, without having to worry about parents or family missing them." Naruto said getting a nod from her.

"Are… are you serious about being able to take the whole village?" Shizuka asked as she found her voice once more.

"Yep, completely serious. It would be a shame if you had to leave those that you loved if you married Naruto Kun, so this is a simple solution, we even have a lot of room back home, and that way we can simply transport the village there and relocate it." Lala told her with a large smile on her face.

"I… I see, what would the requirements to this be however?" she asked, mainly looking out for her people, while a small part of her wished to know for personal reasons.

"You would need to marry Naruto Kun, first off, be able to love him without equal. Other than that, I guess it would simply be to be a good wife and leader. Anything you wish to add Naruto Kun?"

"Not really, but I would like for you to know, Shizuka, if you accept this, then you will have to share me with Lala first and foremost. I have a feeling that I will be getting more wives later on, but right now, it is only Lala chan. Yami chan may go with us, but I am not too sure. You may live in the palace with us, or live in the village, that would be your choice and I will honor it for you." Naruto said to her getting a nod from the woman.

"Thank you, for the simple requirements. I wish to test this out, if I may. See if this space faring is good for my people." She spoke after several seconds of thought. "Though I do wish for the honor of marrying the man that has bested myself in one on one combat." She spoke once more as she kneeled in front of him.

"If that is truly your wish, then I cannot honor it," Naruto started causing her to look at him shocked, after all from what she has heard of the esteemed honor guard, he would do anything to keep honor intact. Before she could speak however, Naruto started once more, "for it would be my honor to marry a woman that can match myself, let alone one as beautiful as yourself, Shizuka san." Naruto finished causing a blush to form on her face as he lifted her chin up to look at him, having lowered her head to keep him from seeing it.

"Yay, a harem sister." Lala chimed in happily causing the two to start laughing at her cheerful nature, apparently not taking the atmosphere seriously.

**ZZ**

The next day, after Shizuka had informed her sensei of the happenings, she returned back to Naruto's house, and spent the rest of the day getting to better know the young woman that for all intents and purposes would be her sister.

Naruto on the other hand, was walking into the hospital, as Sasuke had been admitted by their teacher directly after his fight during the prelims two days prior. As soon as he walked into the lobby, Naruto headed directly for the receptionist and asked for the number to Sasuke's room.

As she looked up, the woman glared at him before saying, in a tone that was not fit for a nurse, "go away demon, you are not welcome in this place of healing." What no one in the entire village noticed, oddly enough as it was a ninja village, was that there was a foul and angered mood in the air.

"listen here, human, I am no demon, if I was, then this village would no longer be standing, and you would be dead for insulting this building by denying myself entrance and the simply information to find Kakashi, who no doubt is in this building." Naruto said with a glare as the long sword shimmered into existence in his hand, causing the woman to freeze up as she saw the blade leave a gouge in the floor where it was a couple inches from.

"My, my. Naruto don't frighten the nice lady." He heard Kakashi say behind him before the sword vanished while he turned around to face him.

"Kakashi, just the person I was looking for…" Naruto started.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't train you. I have to train Sasuke for the finals. I have been meaning to talk with you however. Those blades of yours, I need them so that Sasuke can fight Gaara better." Naruto heard him say before he started to glare at him.

"These blades, as you call them, are not for any mere mortal to possess. They are fashioned with a highly chakra conductive metal, that is not from this world. I found it when it nearly hit me when we were in wave, and asked for my fiancé to craft my swords out of it. She made a pair of fantastic weapons that I will cherish and keep with me forever. The Uchiha has no way of using them, only myself and Shizuka chan may use them without repercussion, to their full potential." Naruto said as a malignant glowing red aura started to form around him, slowly, so slowly that it seemed like fire that licked at his feet and traveled up at a snail's pace just waiting for the right moment to strike out and become a snake.

"Naruto, don't be ridiculous, you can't use them properly, so just give them up." The Jounin said to him with a sigh as he kept his nose in his book, not taking note of Naruto's appearance.

Suddenly the book was cut in half and set on fire within an instant, right after he said that. "these swords, they are not normal, I am able to use them as I have a high chakra output, for this sword," Naruto said as he held the green kunai looking sword up in front of him, "and no evil within myself, as well as a high spiritual output for the master sword." Naruto finished as he spun the other around before holding it in a reverse grip and slamming it into the ground, directly on top of the still burning book to Kakashi's dismay. "The only reason that Shizuka chan is able to even hold this one, is because of her large reserves of chakra. It drains you severely upon the use of the orbs it holds, even a single orb could kill a normal ninja that is below kage in terms of chakra." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, stop joking at give me…" Kakashi started to say.

"I will not hand over these blades, the seven dragon blade, or the master sword. They are mine and only my family may wield them. I suggest that you try and find something else to be your fall back for your pathetic ninja." Naruto said before he walked out of the hospital, leaving a shocked staff that had gathered after they heard Kakashi's voice in the building.

**ZZ**

Seconds later, Naruto was at a training ground, having flown to get there faster. His anger nearly boiling over before he even left the hospital, Naruto proceeded to unleash a devastating array of the elements on the grounds as he vented his anger at someone trying to use him. He was sure that even in her own realm, Hel could feel his anger and power being unleashed.

**ZZ**

A young woman, by many people's standards, was watching Naruto from slightly afar. Being behind and several yards above him in a tree counted as afar, right? To her it did. She watched hoping to come up with a way to approach him, but after she had witnessed what the man that was supposed to be his teacher, blatantly try and steal from her Naruto Kun, she grew angered and nearly set the man on fire, rather than simply crushing the hospital for the woman's ignorance.

What she didn't expect, as she hid in the tree, was for a wave of air pressure to be released from the master sword that travelled upwards, directly at the tree she was in. without being able to stop herself as she fell, the woman let out a loud cry that caught Naruto's attention, right before she landed on top of him, to his dismay and her worry.

**ZZ**

As he blew off steam, Naruto swung the master sword to his right, with a slight bit more force than he meant to as a wave of pressure caused the very air to become a blade that shot from the sword and sliced into a tree. He looked at the tree oddly after he heard it cry out, oddly enough in surprise, before he was slammed into the ground by a weight that he didn't expect to suddenly be placed on his body.

Groaning as he opened his eyes, Naruto saw a pair of wide eyes, both a vibrant green, staring back at him in shock. "hello." Was all Naruto said with a small amount of difficulty as the person's weight along with his armor caused his breathing to become shallow.

It seemed that the person noticed this as they shot off him in in instant and looked shyly away from him while he stood up. "sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." He heard the person, obviously female from the voice, say to him.

"Don't… ugh… worry about it. What were you doing in the tree anyway?" Naruto asked, pausing only to groan as he finished standing up and hit his chest armor to get the dent out of it.

"Um, watching you. I have seen you before, though not in person or up close like this." She told him getting a slight nod from him.

"So, what brings an Asgardian here?" he casually asked her causing her eyes to widen. "Don't be so shocked, I have seen Hel, Odin, and several others, without seeing them. I do have Heimdall's sight and hearing." Naruto said to her as he looked at her fully and took in her form.

The woman that stood in front of him had light red hair that was flowing in a wavy pattern down her back, covering some of her corset like green armor that had tassels hanging from the bottom, her arms had a set of black bridal gauntlets on them with a line of bright green circles going up them. her legs were covered by what looked like either tights, pantyhose or black skin tight pants, whichever they were, they had the same line of green circles going up the middle, on the front, of her legs, a pair of high healed, strap leather strap boots on her feet. As well as what looked like a faceguard/ headdress that was nearly glowing green as well; it had what looked like a set of spikes going up it on either side of her head while it framed her face perfectly.

"We were all wondering about that." She said to herself as she hit the bottom of her hand into the palm of her other hand. "I was hoping that I could personally meet you, and maybe… getadate." She said to him, saying the last part particularly fast to him.

"Oh, what's your name anyway, as I am sure you know my name already." Naruto said to her getting a blush from her before she sheepishly smiled to him.

"Sorry, I get carried away at times, my name is Amora, the Enchantress. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto Kun." She said, not noticing that she added Kun when she spoke his name.

"Well, it is a pleasure as well, Amora chan." Naruto replied back to her gaining a large blush from her. "Why would a woman such as yourself wish to date little old me though? Surely there are other gods and beings that would love to take you out." He said partially in a jovial tone to her as he was rather curious.

"Um, well, you see… I uh… I use to really like Thor, the god of lightning and thunder, but I gave up after he stayed in love with a mortal woman. That was a long time before you were born, after watching over you and seeing your life, I kind of, um… _gained a crush on you._" She spoke before whispering the last part, though he still caught it due to his hearing. It seemed that her nervousness made her forget that he could hear things from very far away when he put his mind to it.

As he stared at her, Amora grew more and more nervous, hoping that the man that started to fall for, wouldn't reject her like Thor had, or use her like Loki. As she saw his mouth open, she couldn't help but want to have her lips captured by the man that stood with her in the clearing. Her heart beating faster and faster as she watched him, silently praying that her trip had not been for nothing.

"alright." Naruto spoke with a light smile on his face, one that caused the woman to nearly melt in her place as she saw it. "Where did you want to go then?" he asked.

"I see, sorry to bo…" she started, thinking he had rejected her before his words caught up to her brain and she processed them. "wait, you said yes?" she cried out, shocked that he had agreed to her, so use to rejection that it had become second nature to her to simply accept it for the answer.

"yeah, where did you want to go?" he asked again as he walked up to her, her shocked state not allowing her to move away before he poked her in the forehead causing her to wake from the daze that she was in.

"If you don't mind, could we go to, um, a restaurant?" she asked still nervous as this would be her first date, ever.

"I don't mind, lets me take my mind off training for a bit anyway." Naruto said to her getting a shy smile as she took his arm in-between her own while the two walked back into the village.

"I, um, could help, that is if you would like. I would be able to teach you some magic, sad to say but I can't help with your swordplay." She offered him while looking slightly sad that she couldn't offer more to help him.

"That would be nice, but you don't have to if you don't want." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he took her offer in stride.

"YES… " she grew wide eyed as she practically jumped in the air with a cheer before she realized what she did, "sorry, I meant, I don't mind." She told him causing him to start laughing.

"You don't need to worry about making a fool of yourself with me Amora chan, it is actually refreshing to have some people around that take life in stride, like yourself and Lala chan." Naruto said causing her to blush at his compliment to her.

**ZZ**

As the two ate at the restaurant, Naruto asked a question that had plagued him for a small while, "Amora chan, if Odin made a law that said that Asgardians couldn't come down and meddle in mortal affairs, why are you here, and for that matter how?" he asked her causing her to pause in her eating.

"Um, well the how is rather easy, I came via the rainbow bridge after asking Heimdall to open the gate here. As for the why, um, that would be because of something I wished for from Odin." She said before she started to remember what she asked him.

**Flashback**

_As Amora entered the throne room, like many had done before her, she had a slightly nervous look on her face. Kneeling down in front of him to show her respect for the Allfather, she was bid to rise and speak her mind._

"_King Odin, if I may, I would like to ask a personal favor of you. Something that I wish for with all my heart."_

"_If it is to still marry my son Thor, then I must deny you Enchantress." He told her, essentially giving her permission to speak her mind once more, as long as it wasn't for marriage to Thor._

"_No my king, it is not that. I have given up hope for your son and myself. I do wish him happiness with his human wife." She told him causing a pleasant smile to form on the kings weathered face. "What I wish for, it is similar in nature but different."_

"_Go on then. I will grant it if I am able." He told her._

"_Thank you, King Odin. I wish to be allowed down to the planet that Naruto Kun is on, and see if he will grant me a place in his heart. If not, then I shall return here without question or delay. Will you grant this lonely soul a chance my king?" She told him before asking as she kneeled once more to him._

"_It is a pleasure to see that you have taken a shine to the young one, very well, Amora, you may go down and speak with him. Even if he chooses not to, you may stay for the duration of the exams, a vacation of sorts if you will. Since it is not mortal affairs that are being meddled with." He told her, causing a happy smile for form on her face as she ran up and hugged him causing him to laugh humored by her actions._

_Going wide eyed, she started to rapidly fire off apologies to him before she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. Standing before her with a smile on his face, was Thor, the one that she, a long time ago, had been so set on having as her husband._

"_It is good to see that you are finally seeing to making your life better, Enchantress, I am glad that father has let you go with your heart. I wish you luck as well." He told her before lightly hugging her as a brother would his sister._

"_Thank you Thor. I appreciate that you don't have any hard feelings towards me for the things that I have done before." She told him._

"_You were lonely, I understand that. Hopefully Naruto will get rid of that for you."_

"_Now be off, enjoy yourself for a change, and just don't cause too much damage." Odin said with a smile to her, as he still sat on his thrown._

**Flashback end**

"It was all just a personal matter. Nothing much." She said , a small smile tugging at her lips as she blushed and looked at him, with love in her eyes.

"Hmm, well, I guess that would explain why he let you come down, though I doubt that you have a place to stay." Naruto said causing her to shake her head.

"No, but I can easily find one."

"Nonsense, you can stay with me. What would I be if I didn't help out a lovely woman and a fellow Asgardian at the same time?" he asked, before he jokingly added, "most likely, a large humanoid bird." Causing a set of giggles to escape her lips as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"A large red one with blonde on the head at that." She added to the joke lightheartedly as more giggles formed.

"Hmm, that would be true. I would have to peck my enemies then." He said, "in the name of honor, I peck you." He spoke jovially to her causing her giggles to become more and more prominent.

"Sto… stop… Naru… Naruto Kun… I … cant… breathe." She said as she held her sides from the laughing she was doing. Just imagining Naruto as a bird and still going on about honor was too much for her as she simply burst out laughing hard enough that she nearly fell from her chair if it wasn't for the arms on the chair keeping her form falling to the sides.

"Well, fun and jokes aside, when would you like to start?" Naruto asked her, referring to the training.

"Anytime is good for me, if you like we could start now, just have to go back to the training grounds first." She said. "I promised I wouldn't cause too much damage to the village while I was here." she said to him with a light wink.

**Xnotex**

She may seem oc, but I don't know her actual personality aside from being devoted to Thor. I think that if she were happy, she would simply show it as well as being nervous beyond belief, as she never had anyone aside from loving Thor in this story. I thought that having reddish hair would make her look better and more understandable for her temper when it comes to those she loves, or holds dear to her.


	15. i hate ecchi

The two made their way to the training grounds and started to practice, well, Naruto was practicing and Amora was sitting on a log off to the side admiring his form. Giving tips to him as she watched him with a critical eye; she corrected the things that had gone wrong when he tried to use any of the things that she started to teach him.

"Naruto kun, we noticed that you were getting more and more people living with you." She spoke starting a conversation as he trained.

"Oh, yeah. I am." He said off handedly to her as he mainly focused on the training that she was giving him.

"Do you like them as well? Would you like someone, say like myself?" she asked him seeing him mostly distracted.

"Well, they are rather nice to be with and I do think that I like Lala chan and Yami chan is rather cute, though I know she is older than she shows, literally, so I think I do like them. But yeah I think that I would like someone like you, if I could that is." He said causing a heartfelt smile to light up her face as she heard what she wanted to hear from him.

"Would you object to being with me?" she asked casually, not letting her voice give her intentions away.

"Not really, you are pretty good looking yourself, besides you are training me." He told her causing her to jump up with a cheer of joy causing him to stop and look at her as she practically danced with joy, a smile forming on his face as he thought it was rather cute and looked fun.

"Naruto kun." The two heard a voice from the sky call out causing them to stop dancing, Amora, and simply look up to see that Lala was descending down to the ground.

"oh hey Lala chan, what brings you out here?" he asked her as she ran up and hugged him when she touched the ground, not hearing a growling coming from the green clad lady behind her.

"I was bored without you around, so I came to see how you were doing." She said to him. Finally taking note of the woman behind her, Lala turned her head to see her before she shifted her body around behind Naruto and gently held him while placing her head on his shoulder, looking at Amora with a curious gaze. "Who is your friend Naruto kun?" she asked him as she gazed at her.

"This is Amora, she is like myself. Her title is the Enchantress; she is like a shinobi but does magic and more awesome things than any ordinary shinobi. She is helping me train for the finals." He told her getting a smile from Amora as she heard him say that.

"Hello Amora san, do you have a place to stay?" Lala asked her with a smile on her face.

"actually, Naruto kun invited me to stay with him while I am here." she said with a smile on her face as well before it turned to a challenging look, "I hope that is not a problem for you." She spoke to her.

Lala, who seemed to not be affected by her look, simply shook her head. "No, anyone that is a friend of Naruto Kun is a friend of mine." She told her happily causing her to blink at that.

"So Amora chan, would you like to call it a day for now?" Naruto asked her getting a slight nod from her.

"Yes, if you don't mind, that is." She told him, a light blush on her face as she saw him smiling at her.

"Don't mind really. You can meet the rest of the group as well."

**ZZ**

As soon as they entered the house, Amora instinctively sent a ball of green lightning into Gid as he suddenly appeared behind her, somehow sensing when Naruto brought a woman into the house causing Naruto to sigh as Amora just looked at him seemingly confused from how he twitched in his place on the floor.

"I told you Gid, if you keep it up, you will get hurt." Naruto said to him as he shook his head at the little king.

"Is this your soon to be father in law, Naruto Kun?" she asked him getting a nod.

"Yeah, little king, Gid. Little king, this is Amora chan, I would advise not trying to do anything perverted with her as she is a witch from Asgard." Naruto said to her before he spoke to the still twitching king.

"Naruto sama, you have returned." He heard a voice say, that was not Oregano, causing him to turn around to look at the female that said it.

As he turned, he saw that Shizuka was wearing something different. It seemed that she had donned what would normally be worn by dignitaries and other nobles. A kimono was laid across her form, it was tight but not constricting as he could see her well defined curves and muscles under it but could tell that it was still rather roomy, like her normal attire. It was mostly black save for the wind swirls on it and the waves liking the bottom of the legs and sleeves.

"Shizuka chan, why are you calling me Sama?" Naruto asked her getting a blush from her.

"You bested me in combat, Naruto Sama, and you will be my husband and king. It is only right." Shizuka told him causing him to sigh at her words.

"I don't want you calling me that Shizuka chan. If anything, call me kun like Lala and Amora chan here does." He told her getting an obedient nod from her. "look, Shizuka chan, I don't care how you were raised to act when you got married, I want you to act no different to how you acted before when we fought. I fi have to fight you again, I will, just so that I can force that sexy girl out once more." Naruto told her causing her to blush as she heard his comment on her personality.

"If that is what you really want Naruto kun." She smiled to him as she gained a smirk on her face, not one of arrogance, but rather happiness that he liked her before more.

"Yeah, that is it. Don't lose that fire there Shizuka chan." He said as he hugged her.

"I would like to know who this lady is however, Naruto Kun." She told him as she returned the hug slightly, as his arms had pinned her upper arms to her sides she was only able to mover her forearms to his back.

"My name is Amora, the Enchantress. I heard before I came here that you intend on marrying Naruto Kun, is that true?" she asked the younger woman with a steady gaze.

"It is, why?" Shizuka asked as she matched the gaze with one of her own.

"I would like to talk with you and pinky here." Amora said as she suddenly grabbed the two girls and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"I wonder if they notice that one is Eve chan's room." Naruto said to himself as he looked on.

"Naruto boy, where to you keep finding these women?" The king as him as he finally regained the ability to move on his own.

"Oh, nowhere special, she is like myself, just older and much more powerful." Naruto told him.

**ZZ**

As soon as the door slammed shut, Amora let the two girls go and rounded on the both of them. Her gaze nearly being able to pierce the wall that was behind the two. What none of the three noticed was that Yami/ Eve, was sitting on her bed while reading a book and looked up at the three with curious gaze on her face, before she figured that it had something to do with Naruto.

Eve had to admit that she started to garner something like emotions to the blonde, especially after she started to open up to him. She couldn't fully understand what the feeling were as she hadn't had them to this extent before, she did have something like them, but that was a long time ago when she still lived with… that woman.

After _she_ left, Eve had started to close herself off and soon after referred to herself as only Golden darkness, becoming a cold hearted assassin. Only the man that rescued her from the organization had garnered any sort of emotion from her stoic state before she met Naruto. The man, black, was a notorious sweeper, as he called himself, and had faced her in battle the first time they had met each other.

When they fought, Eve could remember that the building was burning and seemed to be ruined, while she, wearing a torn black dress, fought him, a man with a black suit and trench coat. Neither had won that night, or any of the following week, before they both finally gave out and gave in to their exhaustion. When the two awoke, they found themselves still worn out, and very sore. Coming to a compromise, they started to partner as he taught her how to control her power more, before they started to go their separate ways. She could still feel him around at times, seemingly watching over her, even though she took a separate path than he did.

Smiling slightly to herself as she remembered the man that she thought of as a brother, Eve looked back at the three females that stood in her room, having apparently not noticed her presence at all.

The three were staring at each other with an intense stare, well, Amora and Shizuka was, Lala just seemed to think this entire thing was just a get together.

"Is it safe to assume that you like our fiancé as well?" Shizuka asked suddenly to the green clad woman.

"It is. Do you have a problem with that little girl?" she asked the kimono clad one.

"Oh, is it true, do we get another harem sister?" Lala asked happily causing Eve to shake her head lightly at the alien's antics.

"Uh, I don't know." Amora said stunned by the simple and happy question that was posed by the pink haired girl.

"You like Naruto Kun, and he said, himself, that he wouldn't mind marrying you at the training ground. I don't see a problem with it." Lala told her making it sound extremely simple to her.

Eve looked on at this strangely, having not thought that her Naruto Kun would start to gain women faster. '_My_ Naruto kun… why am I thinking this? He is only a friend of mine, a very powerful one, and hot, but only a friend.' Eve thought to herself as she started to reason out what she had said in her mind.

"I don't think it's that simple, Lala san." Shizuka said to her.

"Oh, why not?" the younger girl asked sounding dejected by that single statement.

"We need to know her reasons first. She may be an enemy trying to get with Naruto Kun to take down the kingdom or the villages." Shizuka reasoned only to get an angry green glow from the woman that she was talking about.

"There… is no… way that… I would ever… betray my Naru Kun. I have watched him for a long time and steadily grew to love him, I knew him before either of you did. I watched when he got his arm taken, when he had rough times to face. It was only now that any of us was allowed to come down here, our king forbid us from meddling in mortal affairs. He only let me come down because I asked for a personal wish from him." She spoke as she glared at the kimono clad female, her hands and eyes glowing and sparking with green light and electricity.

"maybe I can offer assistance," Eve spoke causing them to go wide eyed and look at her, "if you like Naruto ku… san, then why not simply go up to him and tell him, I am sure that he will accept your feelings and welcome you. He seems to not care why you were not there, only that you like him and understand that he will be king of the galaxy and have to leave this planet when he ascends to the throne." Eve told them simply with a blank look in her eyes as she caught herself before she could fully say Naruto Kun.

'What is wrong with me, that's twice now.' She thought to herself. 'I need to get out for some air it seems.' She told herself as she watched the other three still looked shocked at how simple she made it sound before they walked out the door.

Standing up herself, Eve walked to the door as well before she opened it and headed out, only to be greeted with the site of Naruto stopping directly in front of her.

"Oh, hey Eve chan, I wanted to make sure they didn't bother you too much. How are you today?" he asked her with a light smile that nearly caused her to blush as she stared up at him being only a head shorter than him.

"I am fine. They were arguing over that green woman wanting to be with you as well, but they were not that bothersome, I was just heading out for some air myself." She told him getting a nod.

"Would you like some company?" he asked her politely.

Thinking for a second, she slowly shook her head to him. "Not this time, thank you though. I just need to clear my head and I will return. I may take your offer next time however." She told him getting a pat on the shoulder with his left hand and a warm smile.

"It's alright Eve chan, just be safe out there, you never know what may happen around here." he told her getting a small nod as she tried to keep the blush that was coming to her face, from showing.

"I will, thank you Naruto san." She spoke to him carefully.

As he watched her walk out the front door, Naruto shook his head at her antics, knowing full well that she liked him enough to call him something more familiar rather than san. As he stood there thinking about this, he failed to notice that the shorter haired pink haired twin walked out the door was well while the twin tailed one walked up to him.

"Naruto san, is it alright if we go out and walk around?" she asked him with a stern look on her face.

"Oh, Nana, I don't mind really, just be careful. You may be in the village, but that doesn't mean that you are fully safe, especially during the exams. Enjoy yourself though." Naruto told her getting a slight blush from her as well as a thank you before she ran out the door, having noted that her twin left the house without her and caught up to her.

**ZZ**

After what seemed like an hour or two, Naruto heard a knock on the door, opening it to see an Anbu standing there, Naruto was given a note before the Anbu was gone. Shrugging to himself, Naruto opened the note and read the contents, starting to get angered as he read it. It simply said a line of words on it.

_Come to the hidden building in the forest if you want to see these girls again._

With the note was a set of pictures, one was Eve, while the other two had a picture of Nana and Momo on them, causing his blood to boil in rage before he simply vanished in a flash of red as Gid walked up after seeing him freeze.

Looking curious, Gid examined the spot that Naruto was standing to see that it was singed with a blurred foot print that seemed to point at the door anyway.

**ZZ**

At the shack, a masked man stood in front of the three females as what looked like tentacles held them up and started to squirm on their bodies. "Hmm, if that Naruto guy doesn't get here soon, I may just keep you three to myself." He spoke to himself before he felt a massive amount of killing intent and power coming from the other side of the door.

The power alone nearly causing him to feint but doubled with the killing intent that he felt, the only thing that kept him awake was the fact that he was determined to become the king of the universe.

"What are you doing to them, Anbu?" Naruto asked as he kicked the door in causing it to stick in the opposite wall, just of center of the man's head.

"If you want them back, then you will nullify your marriage with Lala, the princess." The man said to him.

"You are no Anbu, you are an alien like them." Naruto spoke causing the man to nod.

"Correct, my name is Ghi Bree, and I will become the king of the universe." The alien said as he started to change into his normal form. Doing this happened to wake the three girls however as Nana glared powerfully at the green and blue alien while Momo seemed to blush with a pout, Eve on the other hand, she was feeling week and was very irritated at having been captured. She hoped that Naruto would come and rescue her, not having noticed him as her eyes were still closed, and wished that it would happen soon.

"If you do not denounce you marriage with her, then I shall take these three as my wives instead." The alien said with a smirk thinking he was winning.

As she heard this, Eve gave as best a smile as she could manage at the time as she felt extremely weak, knowing that the person that was talking was speaking to Naruto. Nana looked relieved slightly as she heard from her father that he could actually fight. Momo just seemed even more turned on than before as she started to moan from the excitement from Naruto watching her it seemed.

With a flair, the wings on his back spread out as he glared at the alien with what looked like frozen fire in his eyes, before the helm shot up and around his face. "You who trample on the feelings of young women, you need to feel the punishment of honor being invoked." Naruto spoke frigidly to him, a blush forming on Eve's face at his voice, to her it sounded perfect after all the times that she had heard him go into his honor mode, she started to garner a strong appreciation for the sound of his voice when he entered it.

"Heh, you can't harm me human." Ghi Bree said to him with a smirk on his face before he changed into a much more muscular form.

"Those that dismiss honor, those that trample honor, and those that try and destroy honor, they shall answer to me." Naruto spoke, completely ignoring the change in the alien. "For I am the honor guard and will destroy you if you do not repent your ways." He finished with slam of his right fist into the wall of the cabin, causing it to catch fire before it froze in a golden crystal.

"Hah, like a human can do anything." The alien said although he was shaken up by the odd fire and crystal that suddenly shown up.

"The sapphire light burns deep into hell. Witness their sins, and call forth the Day of Judgment! Pale Flare!" Naruto spoke as the world turned dark around them and fire started to strike the alien several times before exploding, sending him flying into a machine that Lala just happened to be working on at the time. It looked like a toilet and as soon as he landed in it, Lala flushed it to see if it worked, not noticing that the alien, that had shrunk down, was inside it at all, thus sending him away as it worked properly.


	16. checkmate

Naruto walked over to the trio that had been held up by the tentacles, and started to check on them. He saw that Nana was fine aside from shaken up, obviously not liking the feel of the things on the body. Momo seemed to have enjoyed it immensely for some odd reason, not that Naruto wanted to find out why either.

"Naruto… kun. You did come save me. I'm happy, that you did." He heard Eve softly say as he kneeled beside her, she was till week from behind held up, apparently having a weakness to them.

"Of course, Eve chan, you're a friend, I won't leave you to any aliens' mercy, I promise you that." Naruto told her as he gently lifted her, the other two perfectly fine and able to walk on their own. Eve blushing as she was lifted by him, before she started to relax in his arms as he walked.

'Naruto kun, he feels so warm. I feel… safe, with him holding me. Maybe… maybe I do like him.' Eve thought to herself as she moved her head slightly, making her face press against his chest, not caring that he was wearing his armor at all as she smelled his scent, causing a shudder to nearly reverberate through her body.

"What happened? Why are you carrying Yami chan?" Lala called out as she saw Naruto holding Eve bridal style in his arms, her eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, Yami chan is fine, just feeling week is all. She only needs some rest and she will be fine." Naruto told her as she calmed down and nodded to her.

"Thank… you, Naruto… kun." Eve told him as he entered her room. "Naruto kun… I can't… recover… with the… slime on me. Could you… " she trailed of slightly as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you sure, I could have Lala chan or one of the other girls do it." Naruto said to her as he understood what she was getting to.

"I… trust you, Naruto… kun." Was all she had to say to him before he nodded in acceptance and helped her stand for a second, after pulling her shoes off.

"Sorry if this embarrasses you Eve chan." Naruto spoke softly as he slid the top of her dress down, taking the slime covered clothing from her frame, leaving her in a pair of panties that she wore before he picked her up and slid her under the covers of her bed. "Rest well Eve chan." Naruto said as he placed a caring hand on her forehead.

As he was about to move away and leave her to rest, her hand gripped his own causing him to stay and turn back to her with a questioning look on his face. "Please, don't go yet. I think I understand what I am feeling now, and wish to see something, if you are willing." She told him.

"It can wait if you like, you know that right?" he told her as he kneeled down beside her bed, her hand kept its firm grip on his left wrist all the while.

"It… can, but I want to see… now." She spoke softly, still feeling slightly drained from it.

"Very well, what is it you wanted then Eve chan?" he asked her as he saw her eyes drift open slightly to look at him.

"Something that I have never gotten before. I would like… a kiss… Naruto kun." She said growing quieter at the end, almost inaudible to him.

"Very well. Eve chan." Naruto said as he leaned up and kept a slight distance from her lips to make sure that she really wanted this.

He would have pulled away as he noticed that she kept her gaze on him through her half lidded eyes, however, Eve had a different plan in store as a part of her hair came out from under the covers and brought him down to her waiting lips.

As they touched hers, Eve felt what she could only describe as something akin to a butterfly, being caught within a bag as it flapped about trying to escape, in her chest and stomach area. A light blush on her cheeks as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling that she was taking from him, hoping that he liked it as well.

Unknown to her, she was no longer in control of her body to the point of being able to fully control it so her body started to revert back to her taller, more well-endowed self. Seeing as she herself was truly 25, her true age body was a lot more voluptuous than her teen like form. Her breasts grew larger than Lala or Shizuka and her face morphed slightly as it become more naturally rounded giving her a more goddess like look to her rather than the little sister look she had before.

Her hair falling across his neck after their lips touched as she lost control of it, Naruto granted her as long as she wished for the kiss, not really minding it as he liked her and would help her in any way that she wished. Having come to think of her as like a close friend or his best friend. He felt a desire to simply aide her no matter what happened, whatever it was that she wanted help with.

Several seconds passed, before she moved her hand and slightly, rather than grasping his wrist loosely, now her hand was in his palm with her fingers touching his own. Giving a light tap, she let him pull back from her, causing him to blink as he saw her form.

"Eve chan, did you change yourself?" Naruto asked aware of her ability to transform her body and looks into what she chose.

"No, Naruto Kun… why?" she asked softly to him.

"You look… um, older… I guess is the right word. Like you're in your twenties." He told her causing her to look nervous as she knew that he saw her real age now.

"Do I… look bad?" she asked slightly cautious of what he might say.

"No, I was just surprised that you looked older is all. I had thought that you simply stopped growing or chose to keep your body like you had." Naruto told her. "If anything, you look hot now." He spoke causing a larger blush to form on her cheeks.

"Naru no ecchi." She gave out halfheartedly to him causing him to laugh lightly at that. "But yes… this is my… real self. I keep… my young self… because I may get… thrown off… by the breast… weight." She told him softly getting a nod as he could understand what she was meaning.

"If you like, you can use this form around the house, for relaxing you know. Keep your more use to fighting form for fights while letting your true form out when you are with friends and family." Naruto told her getting a soft and gentle smile form the girl.

"I think I… would like that… Naruto Kun. Do you… like this form… more?" she asked him pausing slightly at the start of the second sentence as she felt rather nervous asking him this.

"Well, I don't hate it that's for sure. The only thing that should matter is if you like it, Eve chan. If you want to use this form to be yourself, and have fun around the house, then do so. It will let you get used to the weight as well."

"Please, answer… truthfully. Do you like… this?" she asked pausing slightly to think over her choice of words.

"If you mean your form, it is appealing, but if you meant kissing you, then I think that it is your choice if we continue. I did like it, and wouldn't mind doing more, but I won't force you into it." He told her as he softly placed his right hand against her cheek as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I would like to do so… my hero." She spoke softly before she started to fall asleep.

"It's my pleasure, princess." He whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek before he silently left the room allowing her to sleep and recover her strength.

"Is Yami chan resting now, can I see her, are you alright, what about Nana and Momo?" Lala rattled off at him as soon as he shut the door.

Looking at her as she kept going, Naruto shook his head lightly at her before he suddenly pulled her into him and kissed her. The kiss was nothing special but when Naruto pulled away, Lala had a wide eyed look on her face as her brain tried to reboot from the sudden kiss that she had gotten.

"Lala chan, Yami chan is sleeping at the moment, so I don't want you to disturb her, so no, you can't see her. She will be fine once she wakes up and is fully rested. Momo chan and Nana chan are perfectly fine, though I think Momo chan was already mentally damaged before, they aren't hurt. I myself am fine as well. No need to worry alight?" he told her calmly as she fully reboot her brain and looked at him.

"Thank the almighty machine, that your fine. I don't know what I would do without you here anymore Naruto Kun. It seems that you became more than just my fiancé and husband in the last couple of months, your my world now. I love you. " she told him as she hugged him tightly to herself.

"It's alright Lala chan. I won't be leaving anytime soon." He told her as a smile formed on his face.

"Hey Naruto boy, there is this lady at the door looking for someone, I don't know many any people here so I came to get you." Gid said as he walked up to him.

"Alright. Gid, leave Yami chan to rest for now. She needs it." Naruto told him getting a nod as he could understand it after seeing him walk in with her.

As he opened the door once more, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a young woman that had short red hair save for a single long braid that was held at near the end with a large black bead giving it a paintbrush like tip. A two piece black outfit on her figure, the top covering her small bust and held a star motif that looked exactly the same as Eve chan's, while the bottom looked like a half skirt that was attached to a pair of black shorts. On her feet were a pair of boots as well.

"Little dude told me you were looking for someone, care to explain?" he asked her getting her attention to turn to him as she seemed to be watching the clouds as she waited for him.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked politely to him causing him to blink.

"Fine all things considered I guess, you?" he returned to her.

"Very well, thank you. The person that I am looking for, she happens to be my sister. You see, she was last seen to be around this tall with long blond hair." The lady told him as she held a hand near her waist giving an estimate.

"Hmm, are you not human by any chance?" he asked her casually.

"Oh, so I came to the right place. I wasn't so sure on that myself. Thank you but I will be taking Eve neesan back home now." She spoke as her hand grew a small barrel in it and a light started to shine inside it.

"I don't think you wish to do that lady." Naruto spoke to her casually.

"Why not?"

"First, I didn't get my killers name. Second we are not in an appropriate place, and third, if you do then someone will die." He told her casually as if he was speaking of the weather.

"My name is Mea Kurosaki. But if I still do this, then who will die?" she introduced herself.

"Me of course." He told her as if it was as plain as day causing her to look at him with a deadpan expression as a large sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"This is not the time to joke around Uzumaki san." She told him with a sigh.

"I wasn't joking, that thing looks deadly, and do call me Naruto, I don't like formalities." He told her getting a nod from her. "Hey Lala chan, I'm heading out for a bit with a new friend that I made. Take care of the house for me." Naruto called to the pink haired devil inside getting a nod and a smile. Idly Naruto wondered where the other two girls were, but shrugged it off as he started to walk to the same training ground that he had originally fought Eve at.

**ZZ**

Amora sat across from Shizuka as they were locked in a deadly battle, both knowing that they couldn't let either win. Shizuka moved her arm forward causing Amora to wince slightly even though she didn't come close to touching her. Amora doing the same to the Kunoichi in return.

"Hmm, the force is strong with this one." A raspy and mechanical voice spoke from the side as it watched the two do battle. This was one of the robots that Lala had built when she had gotten rather bored on day when Naruto was off on mission and she couldn't find him so she spent her time at the house tinkering with things and somehow made this one.

"Defeat I sense. Lose to one another , they shall." A different voice spoke out from another one.

"You can't trust your instinct, trust he force." A different one spoke out again.

"The reason you never play against a wookie, they can tear your arms out of their sockets." A fourth said causing them all to look at him at the odd change of topic, having no real clue what the hell a wookie was in the first place.

"The fuck?" was all Amora and Shizuka said as they stared at the person that said that.

"A disturbance in the force."

"The future, unclear it is."

As they listened to the messed up robots that Lala had made, the two steadily developed an eye twitch before the two tried to ignore them and continue their battle with the other.

"the wookie…" was as far as the voice got before a lightning covered shuriken imbedded into its skull causing it to short circuit and fall to the ground with a heavy thump.

"The disturbance in the force is gone." the first one spoke again.

"Sense it, I do." The second spoke again.

Returning to ignoring them, the two women returned to the deadly battle that they were waging with one another.

After several more minutes, Shizuka spoke a single word that caused the Enchantress to nearly break down crying. "Checkmate" was all she spoke after moving her piece in position.

"How is it you always win? You who is only a normal person, while I am an Asgardian." The Enchantress cried out to her as she looked sad.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am kind of like Naruto kun as well. Though I am half while he is turned full." She told her getting a shocked look from her. "Mom was one of you, I guess she felt like living as a human for a while, but kept her power, or at least her strength and skill." She spoke to the woman across form her.

"Well, that explains how you were actually able to hurt Naruto Kun so much in the prelims. Not even that cat was able to do that to him." Amora spoke instantly recovering from her depression. "I think that cat is part Asgardian as well, or at least one of their pets. To be able to fight like that and only be beaten by one of us. It has to be, I just know it."

"What cat are you talking about?" Shizuka asked as she heard references to the cat before but had never met it.

"The villagers call it Tora the demon. Only Naruto Kun has been able to defeat it so far. It is very skilled in what it does. You saw it before though. During the prelims, he was that white cat on Naruto Kun's shoulder that didn't move an inch through the whole fight."

"You mean that cat is the terror of nearly all who live in this village?" Shizuka asked slightly shocked that Naruto had seemed to tame it.

"You should have seen it on catnip, that cat was scary, it has the power to summon other cats and let them do strange things. I think the Anbu here are calling it catnip Tora now."

"The force… its gone. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" the third voice yelled out.

The two females simply ignored the three as they walked out of the room and back into the living room of the house that they were in.

"Lala chan, why did you make those things in there anyway?" Amora asked her.

"Um, I think it was when Naruto Kun was on a mission and I couldn't find him, he was in the village. I got bored, and I started to make things, those four were the result." She told her as she blinked.

"Ah, where is Naruto kun anyway? I thought I heard him come back." Shizuka spoke getting a nod from Amora.

"Oh, he went out with a new friend, said he would be back in a while. Asked me to watch over the house and leave Yami chan to rest. Gave specific instructions not to bother her either." She told them getting a nod, Naruto never really told anyone what to do, but when he did they would listen and follow it to the letter knowing it must be something important if he orders it.

**ZZ**

In her room, Eve was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face, dreaming of what the future may be like with her Naru no ecchi, not that she truly minded it from him, and only him. In her dream she saw herself with a loving smile on her face sitting next to Naruto who was the king at that point and had her head leaning on his shoulder, while they watched several children running around laughing and playing.

She would have continued had her eyes not snapped open as she felt something that she had not felt for several long years now. Fear, fear of what my happen to someone that she cares for, fear of what may have already happened. Suddenly an image of Naruto's face sprang across her vision causing her to grow slightly more worried than she was seconds ago as she moved out from under her covers, not bothering to change back as she pulled a dress on. It seemed that she had several copies of the same dress in case one got damaged too much or this happened.

Her eyes shifted slightly to hone farther out and looked for him, having felt that he wasn't in the house anymore. As she searched for him, she spotted a glimmer of silver sitting on the ground while watching a streak of red do something.


	17. naru no ecchi

Naruto stood across from the woman that called herself Mea while simply watching her for any signs of deceit.

"Why do you want Yami chan to go somewhere that she most likely doesn't want to?" Naruto asked her calmly.

"It is her duty, she is a killing weapon like myself. Our only purpose is to kill, I have come to return her to that life. If you do not step aside, I will be forced to terminate you." She told him as she formed a large white cannon from her arm.

"I will not let you take her for a selfish reason as that. It is her choice on where she stays, not yours. If she wants to stay with me at my house, then I will do what it takes to grant her wish. Even if it means beating the crap out of someone like yourself." Naruto said as he glared at her, his swords forming in his hands, having stored them in a slip-space that was common to the Valkyrie for their larger weapons.

"If you will not take you own safety into account, I will take measures to eliminate you, as are my orders."

"I… don't… think… so." Naruto said to her slowly before he shot at her in a burst of speed that caused her eyes to widen as he caused a large crater to form under the dragon blade as he hit the ground, Mea barely dodging him.

As she was in midair, her hairs tip changed into a slim blade as it blocked the master sword, just barely keeping it away from her as she moved her braid like a whip and tossed it back forcefully. Bringing her arm to bare, she released a large beam of energy that cut through the trees as Naruto spun away from it, clearing the trees for several hundred yards in a straight line.

A large cat that had been sleeping, raised its head and blinked as if noted it was no longer covered by the trees around it.

"Large beam." Naruto commented to her, "are you compensating for something?"

"What do you mean, compensating?" she asked not sure what he fully meant by that.

"Never mind." Naruto told her as he shook his head at her. Without warning, Naruto swung both swords at her, the master sword once more being blocked by her hair while she held her cannon arm up and blocked the other.

As she caught the blade with the opening of the cannon, Mea released a beam that split in two as it touched the swords edge, causing Naruto to jump and position himself parallel to the ground while still holding onto the blade, allowing the two separate beams to go by him harmlessly.

"You are good." She casually commented to him getting a nod in return.

"Same to you. I don't think many people could catch my blades like you have." He told her casually as well.

"I shall take that compliment." She spoke as she lightly bowed, indicating that she was at least taught some modicum of manners and etiquette.

**ZZ**

"What is it Sasuke Sama? Do you need anything?" one of the councilmembers asked as they looked at said boy.

"The dobe, he denies me what is rightfully mine. I want him brought forth and tried for his crimes. I want those weapons of his and those women as well." The boy growled out smugly to them getting a nod.

"Would you like to be present for the trial as well Sasuke Sama?" they asked getting a smirk and a nod from the boy.

**ZZ**

"Demon, you have been summoned… **gurk.**" An Anbu started as two of them fell into the clearing only for Naruto's swords to vanish and his hands to grip their necks.

"Stupid humans." Naruto said as he saw Mea approach him with a large sword formed from her arm. "Here kitty." Naruto spoke simply as he looked at her causing a white blur to shoot from the trees with one leg extended.

"MEEEEEOOOOW" was all the sound that came before the blur slammed into Mea with a devastating kick. As the kick connected, Mea was set flying before she started to bounce on the ground as she rolled, causing both Naruto and Tora, who had kicked her, to watch with bobbing heads as she hit the ground and several rocks.

"Ooooh that has got to hurt." Naruto commented as she slammed against a tree and snapped it in half.

"Your cat will not save you." She spoke as she stood, as if this hadn't happened.

"Mreeeeooooar" Tora said with wide eyes and a crazed look in them.

"Have you been hanging around team 9 lately?" Naruto asked cautiously of the cat to get a nod from it. "Figures. Carry on then." Naruto told them while he kept his grip on the two Anbu.

The two, Tora and Mea, clashed head on with Tora somehow gaining a set of orange leg warmers on his legs and what seemed like metal bracers on his paws while he sent attacks at the opposing girl. Beams being dodged, slashes appearing on the ground as the two fought, Naruto watched with mild interest before he noticed a blond blur coming at him.

Looking over, he saw that a black clad blond blur was moving rather fast toward himself before he felt a mature body slam into his own, a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck. Looking at the person, he noticed that it was actually Eve that had slammed into him making him wonder how she recovered so fast and found him.

Feeling a slight tickle on his cheeks, Naruto noticed that she had some hair extended out behind him. Looking, he saw that she had changed the tips to blades and stabbed to people that had their swords drawn and were ready to strike him. "Hmm, humans. They never learn." He spoke casually as he saw her hair tie the two he held up, letting him move his arms around her instead of holding the two.

"So, how did you recover so fast Eve chan?" Naruto asked as they two ignored the fight that was going on several feet from them.

"I was… worried about you. I recover faster when asleep, fast enough that I don't actually need much sleep really." She told him softly as she nuzzled his neck.

"Ah, that actually makes some sense. I take it it's a good thing that you had spare dresses made for you then?" he asked a she noted her new dress, getting a nod from her.

"Thank you for suggesting it Naruto kun."

"Do you have any sisters?" he asked suddenly.

"Naru no ecchi." Was all he got as a reply from her.

"Not like that. I meant this lady here, she says that you are like her, and she wants to take you home. So I was wondering." Naruto told her as he pointed at Mea who was still fighting Tora with all she had.

As she looked at Mea, Eve saw that the younger female was not wearing what she had when Eve had arrived. Now Mea wore what looked like an armored bra, and shorts, with a half metal skirt behind her. Her shoulders and arms covered by a bulky, on her, looking detached sleeve, in her gloved hands she held a beam saber and what looked like the rest of what the barrel in her hand would look like when she revealed it.

"Ah, no I don't. I would rather stay here with you than leave." She told him getting a nod in return.

"Eve no ecchi." He teased back causing her to blush as she took note of her own words, no bothering to change or take them back however.

"Ecchi is fine if its someone you like, and they are fine with it as well." She softly spoke, not bothering to move from her hug, her legs on either side of him as he sat there on the ground with her in his lap.

"Oh, I think Tora won." Naruto commented to her getting a nod as she looked over at the cat that stood victoriously on Mea.

"So Mea san, why do you wish to bring her back home?" Naruto asked her.

"She belongs there, it is my master's orders." Mea spoke from under the cat, unhindered by the ground.

"I wish to stay with Naruto Kun. He is my family now…" she said before they felt a slight tremor in the ground and looked back at the village to see a large ball of black energy sitting directly above Naruto's house.

"You're coming with us." Naruto said as Eve got off his lap and he grabbed Mea, holding her with a tight grip, the braid in his hand as well as her hood, Tora jumping to his shoulder as they moved with a fast pace back to his house.

**ZZ**

"You humans, always think your so much better than anyone else. At least Naruto boy has my favor." Gid spoke as he lashed out at one of the Anbu, looking the same as the ones that attacked Naruto.

Several more took the place of the fallen one as Gid gave a shark grin at them.

"You will release the females to our custody to be presented to lord Uchiha at once." The lead one spoke, sadly he would no longer speak as Gid shot a blast off at his head, instantly incinerating it.

"My daughters and the women are not for this Uchiha boy. They are for Naruto boy, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He spoke as he glared at them. "if you try, I may just squash this pathetic planet now."

"What's going on Gid?" Naruto asked as he slammed into the ground next to him, having seen the large ball that Gid had above his head.

"These maggots think they can demand my daughters and your girls Naruto boy. They attacked without warning or provocation and are paying for it with their lives." He told him.

"Demon, you were summoned by the council an hour ago, what are you doing here?" one of them asked only to be grabbed by his free hand.

"The council are nod in control of me, the Hokage is the only one that may call me to a meeting, not you or the council, human." Naruto said as he squeezed the mask causing it to crack in his grip.

Suddenly, a single Anbu dropped to the ground beside Naruto with an annoyed look in her eyes before speaking to him. "Naruto, Hokage sama has requested your presence to be at the council chambers, he also requests that you bring your guests with you." She said to him getting a nod.

"If you will Gid." Naruto said as he gestured to the other Anbu that all looked the same.

"With pleasure, Naruto boy." Gid spoke before he pulled out a large length of rope, and with speed that none of the Anbu could match, he tied them all up and dragged them along behind him, to the amusement of the others as they walked to the council chambers.

**ZZ**

As the doors were kicked open and off the hinges, by Gid as he walked ahead of the group, they impaled near the heads of the elders on the council.

"Old man/ old leader," Naruto and Gid spoke at the same time. "We think you lost something." They said as they tossed the tied up group to the middle of the floor, Naruto still gripping the one in his left hand, while Yami still held two with her hair.

"Those aren't mine." He told both of them. "Mine have an animal mask."

"Oh, I see, then these are impersonating Anbu." Naruto spoke. "That is a very serious crime to make."

"Yes, I agree, Anbu, take these people to Ibiki, tell him to enjoy himself." He spoke causing several Anbu to show and take the bodies, as well as the ones that were being held by the two.

"Demon, why were you not here when we summoned you?" one of the civilian members asked.

"They called me demon and never said that I was summoned." Naruto said blankly to them as if it was clear as day.

"Demon, you are to hand over those weapons, and those… whores to Uchiha Sama now." One of the others said to him.

"Hmm, what do you girls think, and you're in on this as well Mea." Naruto said to them as they all glared at the council.

"Momo, Nana, Lala, do you want to handle this or should I?" Gid asked them, trying to rain in his anger, and bloodlust that was leaking out.

"How about a family event papa?" Lala asked him, seeing as the sisters were also shaking in rage, their eyes gaining a slit like shape as a mass amount of bloodlust was raging around them, not bothering to hold it in.

"If you try to touch me or my Naru no ecchi, I will kill you without remorse." Was all Eve spoke while she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Only my master can demand things from me." Mea spoke as well, still in Naruto's grip, not bothering to try and get away, since she figured if his cat can beat her, the she had no real chance against him.

"My husband won my hand fair and square, by the laws of my village only he may command myself."

"Like I would want some pussy human as my man, he doesn't hold a match against Naruto Kun's raging wildfire." Amora spoke, not taking the whore crack at her, or not even noticing it as she tuned them out after they demanded him to hand them over, just like Shizuka had.

"You will become my slaves, whether you like it or…" Sasuke started before he was hit with a lighting beam causing several to look at Naruto, who stood there with his arms crossed a blank look in his eyes.

"What, that wasn't me. Look at her." He told them as he pointed at Lala who had her tail pointed at the Uchiha brat, a smirk on her face as well as a look of pure rage on her face.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME, MY SISTERS, OR MY HAREM SISTERS, EVER!" she yelled out at him causing a veritable storm to kick up in the room as it blew all the papers around.

"Anbu, arrest her, she attacked Uchiha Sama, take her away." One of the civilians spoke.

"Anbu chan," Naruto spoke causing him to freeze up as he neared the girl, "if you touch her, I will take your sword, and shove it where the sun don't shine." He told him all to sweetly, causing every male in the room aside from the Uchiha, Danzo, and Gid, who knew he would bother with him, to shiver in fear and shift slightly.

"I have reconsidered." The Anbu squeaked out as he moved away from the crazy teen.

"Wise choice."

"Now, old man, what is it you wanted?" Naruto asked him as he turned to the leader, completely ignoring the fact that the family of four was still leaking a lot of bloodlust.

"Um, well, I was asked to bring you here by the council so that they could make you give the Uchiha your weapons and girls, or face trial." He told him truthfully.

"Ah, I see. Little king." Naruto spoke getting a glance. "Have fun on the civilians, and the Uchiha." Naruto spoke casually as he looked at the council.

"gigigigigigi." Gid started laughing as his large shark grin formed on his face causing nearly all the council to shudder in fear, before he started to waylay each of them.

"Uh, Naruto, don't you think you should call him off now?" the kage spoke after several minutes.

"Cant, they need to learn their lesson, besides, I only told him it was fine to go ahead. He was holding back from attacking them as it was, now he is only holding back so as not to kill them all. He doesn't take kindly to anyone insulting his family. Especially his daughters, they are all he has left of his late wife, who looked, from what I know of, like Lala chan does." Naruto told him causally as he watched the chaos ensue.

"Naru no ecchi, I think that we could let Mea go, she doesn't seem to be struggling or trying to escape." Eve said into his ear causing him to blink and look at the red headed girl, who sat beside him without so much as moving a muscle in any effort aside from breathing.

"alright." Naruto said to her as he let go of the hood and braid, having forgotten that he was holding them until Eve said anything.

As she felt her braid fall, Mea looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the fight.

"Thank you, Naru no ecchi." Eve spoke softly.

"No problem." He replied to her before he saw Gid walking back to him with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Let's get going Naruto boy." Gid spoke to him getting a nod before they started to walk out of the room.

**ZZ**

As they entered the house, Naruto sighed to himself before he headed to his room, with Eve following, hoping that she could do something to help him, as the others sat down in the living room.

"Naruto kun?" she intoned getting his attention as she slipped in before the door closed.

"Eve chan, what do you need?" he asked her.

"I was hoping that maybe I could help you." She told him as she slid onto the bed next to him getting him to lie on his back.

"I'm just tired of this idiotic council is all. The damn Uchiha thinking that my girls belong to him. They belong to no man, if they did then they would belong to me, as they want to marry me, not him. While you're a great friend, I wouldn't let anyone touch you that way unless you wanted them to, and only if they were worthy." He told her not caring that she had laid down on top of him, her chin resting on his chest as she looked at him.

"What… what if I wanted… you… to touch me like that?" she asked, gulping as she paused the first time.

"Are you sure, I mean you're a great person and you could get anyone if you wanted to." Naruto told her causing a blush to form on her face.

"They would only be interested in my body, unlike Naruto kun. My Naru no ecchi likes me, and I like him." She spoke, getting slightly possessive at the end.

His armor vanishing in a small tirade of light sequences left Eve with her chin touching his bare chest and his arms moving around her shoulders.

"If you want me to, I don't mind. Eve no ecchi." He commented back to her as a soft giggle left her lips, happy that he was fine.

"It is good that your fine Naruto Kun." She softly spoke to him with a gentle smile on her face.

"take credit for that Eve no ecchi, you wanted me to do ecchi tings to you, and only me do them isn't that right?" he whispered to her as he pulled her up to his face causing her to blush but not deny any of it.

"Ecchi Naru kun." She spoke before he silenced her with his lips over hers.


	18. licking monster

The days passed by relatively normal after that, Naruto and Amora at the training grounds most days as he learned more things from the woman. At times Shizuka helped him with teaching some of the things that she knew, most she didn't teach him, others he learned but felt it would be more useful if he managed to use other things as well.

Eve more often than not was found sitting next to Naruto when he was home, in her older form, as she read. Otherwise she sat in her room and on her bed reading, her favorite pastime other than spending time with her new boyfriend.

Lala was mostly spending time with the twins and messing with her machines. When she spent time with the twins, she made random games that they could all play causing them to get along rather than the two start fighting over little things, never say that to Nana though. Momo, while not mostly affected by the capture from the alien shape shifter, was using it as an excuse to get closer to Naruto.

Nana on the other hand, blushed lightly every time she saw Naruto for several days after the attack. Mostly spending her time with Mea, who had come to live in the house as well, seeing as her mission was not yet fulfilled. It seemed that Mea had a very odd fetish that she displayed many times a day, aside from beating Gid with a chair that came from nowhere.

When she saw Naruto a couple days after the council meeting, she ran up to him, oddly growing a pair of cat ears and her hair acting like a tail, before she hugged him and started to lick his cheek causing him to wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

Gid, well… he was Gid, acting perverted, made friends with a strange old guy with long white hair as they peeped in on the hot springs, well the old guy did, Gid just walked in. seeing as he was the size of a child and could act like one at any time he wanted to, every female in the hot springs aside from the snake lady and three others, started to gush over him and hug him to their chests. The only ones that he didn't dare let touch him were the pink haired bimbo and the blonde chick that pined after the worthless human, his exact words when asked by Naruto or the old white haired guy.

Often times, Naruto and Nana were seen walking together looking trying to find something to do, causing many to wonder where the cat with red fur on its head and black on its body had come from. When they walked together, Mea changed into a cat form and rode on Naruto's shoulder, having seemingly taken a liking to him after he let Tora beat her and she saw how he treated the girls that lived with him.

Even if it was an unknown feeling, she still felt something when she was close, to touching, the teen. Not fully understanding what it was, she experimented, licking him as she hugged him, riding on his shoulder when outside, to see what caused it to react more. To her surprise, and secret pleasure, when she licked his cheek, the feeling intensified since he didn't do anything to stop her, guessing it was just a sign of friendship by her as he saw her lick Nana on occasion.

The two jokingly named her the licking monster, seeing as they were to only two she ever licked, and could be seen on occasion licking him even when she was a cat.

Soon after the council and his subsequent beat down by the angered king, Sasuke was taken out of the village by Kakashi to train him, leaving Naruto 'on his own' to train. When he heard that Kakashi didn't get to assign Naruto him a replacement teacher, the boy smirked thinking that the 'dobe' as he called him despite never winning or being able to show him up ever since they graduated, would be weak and easy to defeat, thus granting him his swords and the demon whores as many called them. None to their faces or ever in Naruto's presence as they were all nearly killed any time he heard them, and only barely left a live when Nana heard them, not liking to be called a whore.

Momo seemed to not care as she just shrugged it off before giving a simple response that shocked any that heard her say it. Her simple and honest answer to their taunts of calling her a demon whore was, "hmm, that gives me an idea, maybe I can dress like a demon, or succubus and have my way with my Naru Kun." Before she started to laugh causing many to look scared as it soon turned maniacal.

While Nana and Momo had severely different reactions, theirs was nothing compared to Shizuka and Amora, as Lala didn't seem to care, knowing that she wasn't a whore let alone a demon, and only for Naruto.

Shizuka seemed to have developed a way to provide maximum damage and killing them while not killing them, something that caused many to fear her as the new death. Amora was far, far more brutal, her magic was so powerful that she could level the entire country if she wished to, the only reason that she never did was because she promised Naruto and Odin that she would restrain from causing too much damage. This didn't mean that she didn't beat the ever living shit out of any who dared to mock her new family though.

What many learned after several times of her hearing them call her a demon, never getting to whore, was that she was very evil when provoked, able to torture each and every one at the same time, while standing off to the side. Her magic seemed to be able to make things from the green lightning that she produced, as she made tables, chairs, various other things, all from magic when she grew angered by the villagers.

**ZZ**

Naruto lay on his bed with a small smile on his face as he looked at the four women that lay with him. Lala, who he had become so accustomed to sleeping with him that he no longer bothered to look for the way she got in his room, lay clutching his left arm. Shizuka and Eve lay on top of him, both considerably light for their size; he thought personally that hey both would be heavier than they were, considering their large bust size when Eve was in her real age form. And finally Amora, she was wrapping his Asgardian arm in her firm grip, keeping it to her chest as she slept.

Each girl was only wearing a night gown, one of his own shirts, or in Lalas case, nothing at all on their bodies. Feeling something on his legs Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked past Eve, who was the one that was mainly in the way, and noticed a head of light pink and one, oddly, of dark red, both on either leg.

It had seemed that Eve's little sister, as she called herself, Mea, had joined him in the bed as well, and seemed to be licking the blanket in her sleep. It was oddly cute to Naruto as she still retained her cat ears, her hair tail moving as if it was a cat's tail. While on his other leg, below Lala herself, was the equally naked Momo, who was slightly too close to the middle of his legs for comfort, as he wasn't sure about her.

Kicking up his knee, Naruto forced Momo, who seemed to only grow closer, to wake, although he was fairly sure that she was already awake, and move away so as not to get hit in the chest by his knee.

"Mou, Naruto kun… why did you do that?" she asked in a huff to him.

"Too close for comfort Momo chan. Besides you're not one of my fiancés." He told her getting a pout.

"Can I be one then?" she asked him changing her eyes to look like a kicked puppy.

"That doesn't work on me." He blankly said to her as he stared at her face.

It was fairly true too, he never did get what the deal with women and looking like dogs was. The dogs always looked sad and had begging faces on them whenever he saw them, so he grew immune to it the first time he saw the look and it had never bothered him to really figure out why every other male in existence was affected at all by it. Even some women were sadly enough, like that Jounin sensei of team 8, Kurenai, her friend Anko used it on her nearly all the time and was suckered into it nearly every time that it was used.

"But…"

"You would have to consult the others first, but if you truly do like me, then I will recommend you." He told her getting a happy smile from her as she nodded.

"Hey Naru Nii, have you seen… never mind." Nana spoke as she started to come in and saw what she was looking for on either side of Naruto.

"I guess you're either looking for Momo chan or the licking monster, right?" he asked getting a nod.

"Yeah, Momo was supposed to stay in her own bed today." Nana said as she glared at the girl. "And Mea was with sleeping in my room last night, wondered where they went." She told her elder brother, figuring that since he was going to marry Lala, and that she started to look up to him as a brother anyway, why not just call him that.

When Nana started to call him her brother, Naruto questioned about it, but never asked her to stop, seeing as he slightly liked it, having a little sister to spoil, and help out. Nana was happy that he liked it, and hugged him when he told her he didn't mind. Though they both had a laugh when a giant lizard had shown up demanding Nana for marriage, even though Naruto was going to be king.

**Flashback**

As they stood in a field, Naruto and Nana looked over to the large lizard that had an axe in his right hand and a large double bladed claymore in his left. Naruto was actually laughing his ass off as he saw him, and the fact that Tora walked up to him seconds before the man walked into the clearing as well.

It seemed that Tora was becoming even more devious with his torments, the lizard, named argon, was wearing a light pink tutu that the cat had forced upon him, a pair of ballerina shoes, and what looked like a large pink bow on his head, it also looked like he had lipstick and make up on his face. This only served to make Naruto laugh harder than when he claimed that he would be king by marrying Nana.

"Quick question, why do you want Nana instead of, say, Lala or Momo?" Naruto asked after he got control of his laughing back.

"The females of the Deviluke family, they are all very beautiful, her mother, her sisters, all beautiful. Nana hime is by far the best of her family however. She doesn't have those things on her chest to get in the way." He proclaimed proudly causing Naruto to blink at that while looked over to Nana who seemed to look very upset.

"This may be amusing. Tora, popcorn." Naruto said as the cat magically pulled a large bucket of popcorn from somewhere with a grin on his face. "Licking monster, humanify." He spoke again as Mea changed back into the human form at the command and sat with him as they ate popcorn.

"Who… who are you to say I have a small chest? Its… the new… thing." She growled out at argon making him look at her confused as she took his 'complement' as it sounded to her. (Not sure I got that reference right.)

Pulling a d dial from her pocket that was made by her sister, Nana pushed a few buttons on it before a massive boar along with a huge tiger came out of it.

"Shiro chan, blaster chan. Take care of this fucker for me." She spoke lightly, though if anyone were to look directly at her from the front like the lizard was doing, they would have seen a large face floating behind her with an evil grin on it and a hazy fire coming from its eyes, scaring the crap out of them, or making them freeze as a pair of large and monstrous animals plod into the alien lizard with enough speed to break the sound barrier.

"Congrats Nana chan. You did great." Naruto commented as Tora and Mea both nodded to her as she rounded on them.

"Do you think they are too small Nii chan?" she asked him with a light glare.

"actually, I figure, everyone is different and special in their own way, you happen to be able to talk to fierce animals, while mom talks to plants, so the way I see it, the animal talking and controlling more than makes up for the smaller bust." He told her causing her to calm nearly instantly at that as she saw the point he was making to her.

"I guess you're right, my animals kick the crap out of Momo's plants, hah, take that you marshmallow tits." She proclaimed causing Naruto to laugh at the way she insulted her sister

**Flashback end**

After that day, she became slightly less jealous of her sisters and their breasts being large than hers, she was still prone to violent rages when taunted about it, but she was getting fewer rages now.

When Momo tried to use her chest to make her sister angry, Naruto had to laugh at her shocked look as Nana remembered what Naruto had told her earlier that day. Nana herself also started to laugh slightly at the look that she was getting, the sure fire way to piss her off that her sister knew of, it had just failed miserably, and in front of the person that she started to like as well, making her look like a fool, in Momo's mind. To Naruto it was just funny as hell with the shocked look that she got on her face.

**ZZ**

Naruto's supporters had all gathered at the exam stadium, Gid was sitting with the kage as he was a king with Zastin standing behind him as his bodyguard, not that he needed him though. Lala and her sisters, both harem and blood, were sitting on chairs near the railing. A large group of females behind them while they all wanted to see the fights, not even noticing the odd looks they all got for having strange looking armor on them that resembled what Lala wore only more like actual armor than regular clothes.

"We are gathered her today to welcome the final round of the chunnin exams and to enjoy this time of peace. Will all the contestants come to the grounds please?" The kage called out over the crowd.

"Relax old leader, Naruto boy will be here, he just likes an entrance." Gid spoke as he noticed the look on the leaders face when he didn't see Naruto. "He actually is here already just waiting for his match." He told him.

**ZZ**

On the grounds, a Jounin stood as he looked at them with a paper held up to them.

"The matches have been changed up, take a look and remember who you're fighting." The proctor told them getting a nod.

"Man, why are both Naruto and Sasuke late?" Shikamaru asked with a shake of his head.

The only things that were different was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had switched opponents, and that Naruto's match had moved back to the end., most likely something the two didn't know themselves.

"All but Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga leave the field and wait at the competitor's box." The man said getting all but one person to leave.

**ZZ**

"Where is Sasuke kun? Shouldn't he be here already?" Sakura asked loudly to the girl next to her.

"Yeah, and I don't see Naruto baka anywhere either. Shouldn't he be here for his match?" Ino asked as well after agreeing.

"Didn't you fools hear the proctor; this match is Sasuke and Neji. Not Naruto." The proctor of the second exam spoke.

**ZZ**

"Maybe we can give them an extensions Hokage dono, many people have come here to see the Uchiha and my own son's fight." the wind kage spoke.

"That is unwise," Zastin cut in before the Hokage could talk, "if you allow one person to come late without punishment, then you will be forced to make the entire stadium wait for a single match to be fought, for letting a person be late, you must let the others be just as late. There is no companies to this situation, either disqualify him for risking his village and their reputation or hold the fights and damage yourself even further Hokage dono." He finished causing the two kage to look at him in either shock, the Hokage, or anger, the kaze kage.

**ZZ**

After a Jounin came down and told the proctor something, he had to sigh to himself at the audacity of these gennin. "Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified for not showing up on time." He spoke loudly enough that everyone heard him clearly.

Many in the stands booed at this as they thought that there was no way that anyone could disqualify the Uchiha, as he was the village's spoiled baby.

"Would Shino and Kankuro come down?" He called out.

As Shino started to walk down to the field, Kankuro started to call out to the proctor, but before he could finish a single word, he felt a great amount of pressure land on him, something that reminded him of Gaara, but he knew it wasn't Gaara as this was far greater than anything that the younger boy could accomplish.

Fearing that whatever could cause this might very well do what Gaara would do if he upset him, the pupped boy immediately jumped to the ground getting the pressure to release from him.

"Ready? … begin." Genma, the proctor spoke as he jumped away from the two.

Standing there, Shino looked at him calmly, at least as calmly as someone could look when none were able to see their facial expressions that are. The puppet user brought a puppet out from behind him and controlled it as it raced to the bug user, who simple jumped up when it struck down on him causing the puppet to hit the ground.

Releasing his bugs as he jumped, Shino let them fall onto the puppet while they converged onto the areas that held the strings coming from the sand Nin.

"You shall fail this fight." Shino spoke confidently to the other.

"Arrogance will get you killed boy."

"I am not showing arrogance, but rather confidence in my skills to defeat you. You are naturally at a loss, you use chakra to power your puppet, and I use insects that devour chakra." He told him causing him to look nervous as he noticed that he couldn't move the pupped anymore.

The insects that Shino had released had started to take the chakra that he was sending to the pupped and follow it back to him, while eating. Unable to stop the flow fast enough, as the trail stopped only inches from INS fingers, the sand Nin was soon caught by the insects with a fierce desire for chakra.

"Proctor, I win." Shino told him simply as he watched Kankuro fall to the ground.

**ZZ**

Gid suppressed a sigh as he shook his head at the overconfidence of the sand Nin while the two kage looked rather disappointed at the lack of a real fight.

**ZZ**

"Will Shikamaru and Temari come down now?" (Same as in show, just longer slightly.)

"Winner by forfeit, Temari of Suna."

"Would Gaara of the desert and Naruto Uzumaki come down." He called out before a swirl of sand came to the ground.

**ZZ**

"Where is the stupid baka?" Sakura raged getting looks from the Jounin around her.

This girl was supposed to be the smarted of the academy and yet she couldn't even tell that her own teammate was already in the stadium. All the Jounin had noticed it when they felt the same thing that the sand puppet user felt, only two people in the leaf village could generate that much pressure, Naruto and the kage. And seeing as the kage himself was simply watching the fights, not caring about if they gave up or not, it only left Naruto to be the one that forced him to fight.

In another part of the stadium, the large group of females saw a small glint of light in the sky fairly high above the stadium, only barely there before it seemed to become a shooting star and fell straight down into the ground below.

**ZZ**

A loud crash was heard as something heavy slammed into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater around it. As the dust settled, a large pair of red wings stood there, curled around what he assumed was a man that stood in the middle of the small crater.

"Let's get this show on the road then. " Naruto spoke before a poof was heard causing them to turn and look at the two that had shown up at the time.

"Yo, are we late?" Kakashi asked as he read his book, sure that they were just in time.

"No, you are not, you have been disqualified for missing your match. You were supposed to fight the first fight." Genma told them with a glare.

"What, he is my opponent, this dobe can't steal that from me. I demand that you let me face him." Sasuke yelled out at the proctor.

"Tough, I don't care who you are, or what you can do. In this field, I am god, my rules go, what I say is unquestioned. If you don't like it take it up with the kage and the king up there. Otherwise, I will charge you with interfering with a sanctioned fight." he told the pre-teen.

"You can't order me around, I am Sasuke Uchiha, elite of Konoha." He yelled at him before he charged at Gaara.

Shaking his head, Naruto waited for the boy to close in before he held out his arm causing him to flip while clutching his throat as it was hurting now. As the boy tried standing, Naruto pressed his boot onto him causing him to lie back to the ground.

"Now, Uchiha, if you don't learn to follow orders, I will release you of your right to bear children making it impossible to revive your clan at all." Naruto told him causing several men to pale at the threat as everyone heard him speak clearly.

"Naruto, release him and get off the field, its Sasuke turn to fight, you already lost yours." Kakashi spoke before he got the broadside of a sword across his head causing him to flip to the ground next to Sasuke.

"I haven't even fought yet you pig. Our matches were changed, I got Gaara and fought at the end, Sasuke got the first fight with Neji." Naruto told him. "Now, be gone, you are interrupting my fight." Naruto spoke to the two before he kicked them both, causing the two to fly several hundred yards and slam into the stands making an indent in the wall.

"Now on to the fight, begin." Genma spoke as Gaara sent a wave of sand at Naruto, who calmly stood there and looked at the oncoming sand, before he reached into his weapon pouch on the back of his armor.


	19. catnip is friend

As the sand came closer to him, Naruto, with his hand still in the pouch, pulled a… water bottle out.

"I have the power of water, and I am not afraid to use it." Naruto spoke comically to him causing him to blink before he doubled the speed of the water. Throwing it at the sand, it thought the plastic bottle was an enemy and crushed it, releasing the water from within and the sand to turn a dark brown color.

Hearing Gaara growl at him, Naruto turned to the crowd as he saw that Gaara was getting annoyed and spoke a set of simple words that caused many to face fault while several others fell to the floor and started to laugh hard. "Remember kids…" he started before he noticed the sand was coming at him faster than before, with a small wide patch being slow, "real men know when it's time to… RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH." He shouted out the last part as he started to take off at a fast pace around the arena to the shock of everyone there as he basically started to mock the sand user.

"Stop playing you fool." Gaara told him making the teen stop in his track and look at him.

"Oh, we aren't having fun. Such a shame." Naruto spoke before he was covered with the sand that was trailing behind him.

**ZZ**

"Heh, good riddance, he was only a hindrance to Sasuke Kun anyway. Not a real ninja always holding us back and slowing down the team." Sakura spoke as she looked actually happy that Naruto was, to many of them, going to be killed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you say that about your teammate?" Anko asked her in shock.

**ZZ**

As Sakura was about to answer, an ominous voice rang out across the stadium. Loud and powerful, effectively pricing any conversations that were going on, and breaking through the sand that was covering Naruto with ease.

"UZUMAKI Naruto, THE HONOR GUARD, FIGHT AND PROVE YOUR STATION TO THE LANDS. FIGHT AND LET SHOW THAT THERE IS STILL HONOR IN THESE LANDS." It rang out, none could pinpoint the sound.

All of a sudden, even through the sand, Naruto could be heard very clearly while the sand started to glow with a powerful red and golden light. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." His voice rang across the stadium as a large amount of power started to be built into the area that was within the sand.

"HAH." Was Naruto's voice once more as the sand around him shattered with an intense explosion that rocked the entire field. As he stood there, his eyes glowed with an ominous red tint, while his hands were covered in a golden light that caused many to wonder what was going on.

Several of the people in the stands were wary as they knew what was going on, however there was more that had no clue what was happening and they chose only to look cautious of what may happen.

"**Lord Odin, I was unaware that you were here.**" Naruto spoke as his voice was heard through the stands as well, causing several to smirk at the sound knowing that he had focused more power than he most likely had intended but with their presence it was to be expected. "**Honor shall rains supreme in these lands of elements, once and for all.**" He spoke again before disappearing in a flash of red and gold to the other side of the field.

Without wasting any time, Naruto started to slash and burn the sand that was protecting Gaara, on occasion sending the crystal out at the sand and sending it away as he switched with it. After several minutes of this, Naruto charged the dragon blade with wind and lightning at the same time enhancing the cutting power as well as giving it a power over the sand as it sliced through it with ease and caused the part that it touched to turn instantly to glass.

"**I see that you hold one of the great beasts of this realm, like many think that I do.**" Naruto spoke causing many to wonder what he meant.

"What… what?" was all Gaara could say as he was shocked that anyone could slice his barrier in half.

"**On the day of my birth, a woman, stronger than even the famous yellow flash, faster than the Raikage, had appeared to defeat the beast known as Kyuubi, many thought that the Yondaime sealed the beast within me. Oh, how wrong they were, they were so mistaken in their belief that they attacked an heir to the most powerful clan of this realm, the Uzumaki, renowned for their seals, life, and their swordplay. I never trained in the art of swords, I was born with it ingrained in my brain.**"

"**When I turned gennin, my sister, the Valkyrie that saved this village, awoke, and granted me power, a special power that was not heard of in this land, and a power that many would have sought after had they been made aware of this fact. The power of Yggdrasil the world tree. Alone this power is only good for evasion, but put with someone of sufficient skill, and you have a deadly combination. **"

"We don't believe you demon, you are the Kyuubi that is all you will ever be." One of the civilians yelled out getting a laugh from Naruto as he looked straight at him.

"**Am I really?**" Naruto spoke before he rose his hand up and pointed it at the man, shooting the crystal at him, Naruto shot it again and switched places with him before shooting two at a piece of sand that was near him returning to the grounds with ease. Cracking the crystal with his sword, Naruto got the man to look around franticly not feeling safe anymore. "**Maybe you and so many others here would like to meet Hel, the queen of the underworld. Her pet, the demon as you call him, is the Kyuubi, and she was not pleased by the fact that someone managed to control him in the slightest.**" He told the man.

"You can't do that demon. That would be treason for attacking a council member."

"**On the contrary, you are in the field, you are therefore a participant of the exams, and I can kill you without worry.**" Naruto said before he turned to the people of the stands. "**Heed the words people of the nations, for the dishonor of the people that hold the great beasts, for the dishonor of the villages themselves that was founded as a safe haven for all ninja, holder or not, I will return, I will wait, I will punish.**" He told them causing many to look worried as they knew he had the power to do just that if he truly wished to.

"**Prepare to be purified! Divine Assault! Ether Strike!**" Naruto spoke as he rose into the air and held a large ball of the golden light above him. As soon as he said ether strike he threw the ball at Gaara causing the demon inside of him to cry out in pain before a part of it was blown away and it fell to the ground inside his mindscape and returned to normal. Gaara, after the part was blown away from the sand demon, fell to the floor as he panted.

Without any time to spare, feathers started to fall to the ground causing many to fall asleep. As it had no effect on Naruto himself, or the aliens, since they had no chakra, they were left standing while looking around.

Hearing a loud explosion, Naruto looked at the box that the kage and Gid sat in to see that it was smoking. Seeing a pair of colors streak to the roof, Naruto smirked knowing that the two would give the person hell.

Looking over to the women that sat waiting for him, Naruto vaguely noticed Temari and Kankuro grab their brother and flee, as if they were trying to get him to a spot as other ninja flooded the arena.

"Lala, Momo, Nana, I want the three of you to focus on the children, make sure they are safe, I know you can handle this, your stronger than any normal human. Amora, Shizuka, Help the ninja out fight and keep the village safe. Mea, Eve, you two come with me, I am going after those three and directly into the enemy camp outside the walls." Naruto spoke as his voice turned back to normal.

Getting nods from the women, they all flashed away in a burst of speed, leaving the arena as they all went to their specific locations to face the enemy.

As Naruto and the two shifters ran through the woods, they came to a large group of the ninja causing Naruto to smirk as he pulled out a small bag, causing both Eve and Mea to go wide eyed at the sight of it.

"Oh… Tora." Naruto intoned cheerfully as the said cat instantly appeared before him. "I present to you some souls that need to be taught a lesson, my good fellow, and as payment, I shall give you this bag." Naruto told the cat getting an evil gleam to glow in its eye. "This bag of… catnip, use it wisely." Naruto told the cat with a large grin on his face.

Instantly taking the bag from him, the others watched in morbid fascinations as the cat suddenly convulsed slightly before it started to meow, very loudly. Suddenly, the three looked on in amazement as the air around Tora shimmered and a pike with a helmet on it shown several feet away.

"_mrrroooooaaar._" Tora called out getting an equal one as a large brown animal walked into the picture with two odd glowing sabers in its grasp, a large grin on its face as red marking shown in its head. (1)

"Mrraaar" the two claimed before they shot into the fray of enemies making even Naruto go wide eyed for a moment before he burst out laughing.

**ZZ**

Back at the arena, the large group of women that were behind Lala's group looked around until one of them asked something that got the leader thinking. "Do you think we should help out?" one of the younger sisters asked.

"Hmm, Odin told us that we could have the day off, and we like to fight to an extent. Why not. Girls lets ride." She told them getting cheers from them as they jumped into the sky, a very high jump as it caused them to become specks in the light as they pulled out their swords, spears, or pole arms and started a very loud war cry as they descended upon the ninja.

**ZZ**

Inside the barrier that was erected around the roof of the kage box, Gid and Zastin were standing next to the kage as they stared at Orochimaru, who still was missing an arm.

"Oh, so you were the one Naruto boy took the arm of." Gid said with a grin.

"You shall die here sensei." The man spoke ignoring Gid.

"Sorry, but Naruto boy would be upset if the old leader died here. Good bye." Gid spoke happily as he wavered in place.

"Edo…" he started only to be cut off as a fist covered in a black sphere slammed into his head sending him to the ground, causing a dent to be placed inside as well.

"My, my. Humans just never learn do they Zastin?" Gid spoke calmly to his general.

"No they don't sir. Shall we?" he spoke as he took out his blade.

"Let's." The king spoke as he grinned ever bigger while the two vanished in a blur of speed and started to beat Orochimaru down with Sarutobi unable to do anything but watch as they moved faster than he could see, due to having a higher rate of gravity than on this planet.

**ZZ**

Naruto with the two girls, arrived to see that Sasuke, who somehow removed himself from the wall, was facing against Temari causing him to shake his head at the sad sight before him. Sasuke was getting thoroughly winded by the woman as she kept him at a distance and used slicing waves when he tried to use a fire jutsu.

Before long, Sasuke was down for the count and Naruto just looked at the sand Nin with a bored look before a large table was thrown from behind him causing him to duck under it. Temari however was not so fortunate to have ducked unto her as she was hit in the head with it and rendered unconscious.

Shrugging, Naruto continued on to see that Gaara was standing in a clearing, as if he were trying to summon on his bijuu state but failing terribly.

"Mother, what's wrong mother?" Gaara asked as he couldn't hear the beast's voice at all.

"The one tail is asleep, having an evil monk blasted out of you tends to do that to people." Naruto told him causing him to swiftly turn his head to look at him.

"You will prove my existence Uzumaki." Gaara said as he sent out a wave of sand.

"Keep others out of this fight." Naruto spoke to the two girls as he walked forward towards the red haired boy.

"Why don't you die?" Gaara asked as Naruto kept walking forward, slapping the sand away from him as he did so, seeing as the sand was no longer infused with the Shukaku's will, it no longer had that much of a chance to truly hurt him at all.

"It is because there are those that I love more than life itself, and for them I will not die, not to you, not to anyone that has no true power of their own. They are my world, my life, and my reason to live." Naruto spoke as he calmly walked, shocking the boy and causing a small and gently smile to spread on Eve's lips, a light blush on the licking monsters face.

"You cannot grow strong with others, I love only myself and I am stronger than any other." Gaara spoke with a crazed look on his face.

"Then tell me, why am I not hurt by any of your dirt? Why am I able to slap it away as if it was nothing, why is there nothing that you can do to hurt me?" Naruto asked him as he stopped walking several feet from him.

"the reason for all those things is that there is no strength in loving yourself, when you fight for those that you care about, you shall gain a power that is the most powerful in the known existence. This power, the power that many have called love, it is something that is born from fear of losing that person or those people that you hold dear. It is a power that is granted when you feel the love that they give you, it is granted by others, not yourself. You cannot make this power reality when you are alone, you can give this power, you can accept the power, but you can never own the power." Naruto told him.

"My harem sisters and I have accepted that we shall be forced to share him, but we are all equal to the others and share our love for him as well, we share his power, his courage, and his life. Without him, we are nothing, without us, he is nothing, together we are something, and only together may we accomplish what we set out to do, otherwise we will always fail at it no matter what." Eve tuned in.

"When I first met Naru Kun, I was an assassin with no true purpose in life, after meeting him, I steadily grew to have a feeling inside myself, a feeling that I did not recognize as I had not known it for nearly twenty five years, this feeling that I felt rising within my body and soul. This was love, love of what he did, of what he represented, of how he care, how he lived. Now he is my life, I can't imagine it without him in it, he gave me hope for things other than killing, he shown me that there was something out there that was worth keeping intact. He shown me how to truly live, with only simple words, simple gestures, and simple actions." Eve told them getting a smile from Naruto, while Mea looked down slightly at that and thought to herself of the things that Eve told them

"For myself, in the month that I have known Naruto san, he has shown me things that were actually fun in this life, for the first time ever, I have not felt the need to simply be a weapon, like I am a real person that is capable of living her own life to its fullest. To live with someone she truly cares for no matter what. To have someone to look after, to care for." Mea spoke softly as she glanced at Naruto at the last part with a mild blush on her face.

"True love, not the love that you have for yourself, but the love that others have for you. This is the power that trumps all others, even death. When someone has a true desire to live with their loved one, or ones, they will face death itself to see that they are happy. They would even go against gods to make sure that they lived, and prospered." Naruto spoke again.

"There is no such thing as loving only thyself, there is no such thing as an empty love. There is only love itself. Love that comes from others, be it subjects that you treat justly, be it from family, ancestors, wives, husbands, children, and friends. It matters not, they all may surmount to the same end. A final destination. These give out the feeling that you say that you know, only once you reach out and take hat chance, can you know what that feeling truly is. What I have learned what it was from my girls, my friends, and my future family. The family that I don't even truly know yet has given me this feeling as well, they have given it to me by simply accepting myself into their ranks."

"I may be called the honor guard, but there is only one of me, there are dozens of my sisters, dozens that have the same ability that I have, only there are more specific, mine are spread out, they specialize while I am a jack of all trades. I know their signature move, I know how they fight, and I know nearly everything that they can do. The only things that I never cared to learn or couldn't was the long arm fighting that they each know a version of aside from Valkyrie, the most powerful of the sisters." Naruto told him with a clear tone that left no room for argument.

As he sat there and listened to this, Gaara knew that Naruto was speaking the truth as he saw his own sister come into the clearing that hey stood in. "Temari… stop. Let them go on their way, we are done here." he spoke causing her to nod as she limped over to him, having hurt her leg in the frantic run that she made to get to her little brother.

"I don't know what you did leaf, but I thank you for helping my brother through this. He needed it." She told Naruto as she passed by him.

"It was not only myself that helped him realize what he was doing wrong, it was those two girls there as well. I couldn't have done it without them." he told her as he shook his head to her.

"Still, thank you all the same."

"Naruto san, maybe we should get back to the village." Mea spoke up as she touched his arm getting his attention.

"Yes, let's go, we need to make sure everyone else is fine as well." Naruto told her as he smiled, "enjoy life Gaara, enjoy the time you have with family and friends." He told him getting a nod from the read haired boy.

**ZZ**  
making good time to get back to the village, Naruto landed on top of the roof with the Anbu sitting outside of it while they watched the right inside.

"Those two are amazing, they are beating the sannin with little to no trouble. Not even giving him room to use any jutsu." The captain spoke as he sat outside the barrier.

"Of course, they know what is at stake here if they lose. One would leave a kingdom to a man that knows next to nothing about the rule that he has established and the other would leave the army without a general." Naruto spoke from behind them.

"Demon now you die." A root Anbu spoke before Naruto reached behind him without looking and gripped his mask.

"Have you tried to go through the barrier yet?" Naruto asked calmly causing many to sweat drop from the lack of interest from being attacked.

"Uh, no but from what I know of about this barrier, anyone that touches it will be burned to a crisp, I didn't want to lose any men, and they are doing fine as it is." The captain told him getting a nod.

"Let's test then, since this Anbu member doesn't exist in this village." Naruto spoke before he tossed the man into the wall. "Heh, you were right, good choice." Naruto said as they watched the root man burst into flames upon impact.

"Well, we will wait out here, and deal with anyone that tries to leave." The captain said to him.

"Right, I will be down in the village, with Tora and his light saber friend." He told them.

"Light… saber… friend?"

"catnip." Was all Naruto had to say before the Anbu paled at that and were thankful they were not the enemy villages as they thanked their stars that they were on the roof as well, well out of reach of the cat if it was on catnip.

Looking inside the enclosed area, Naruto noticed that the two had stopped fighting suddenly as the snake sannin seemed to puke a sword out of his throat causing him to look away very quickly to get the image out of his head.

**ZZ**

Jumping off the roof, Naruto landed heavily on top of one of the Jounin that was invading, saving a Jounin as he did so much to the woman's surprise having not noticed that she was being sneaked up on.

"Yo, Kiba family." Naruto said as he noticed the three dogs around her that attacked the sand and sound ninja.

"Um, you too. Why aren't you with the other gennin?" she asked him.

"Oh you know, fighting, having fun, listening to the song of the Valkyrie, the usual." Naruto said to her casually causing her to deadpan at him.

"I meant why you aren't in a safe place?"

"Oh, never was one for safe when I could very well kill everyone here with ease. After all I have catnip Tora on my side." Naruto told her with a grin causing her to pale.

"You're _that_ gennin then?" she asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, kitty is outside the walls at the moment with a friend of his." Naruto told her getting a sigh of relief from her.

"That's good, maybe he can take care of the forces as they come in and cut them off." She spoke as another Jounin came up behind her, only for Naruto's sword to stab directly above her shoulder and into his face.

"We were talking here." Naruto spoke with an angry glare at the body before flicking it off. "In the word of the immortal demon slayer… let this party start." Naruto spoke as he started to spin around using the blood on the floor and the dead bodies to slide around, killing several dozen sand and sound ninja at once.

"Ah man, I was just getting started." He said as he noticed that there were no more enemies in the arena, causing many of the Jounin and chunnin to look at him shocked.

'He just killed nearly a hundred in a matter of seconds and he was only getting started. What the hell is this kid?' they all thought to themselves.

"Oh well, I guess I should go check on the other girls now." He spoke to himself before he jumped out of the arena.

**ZZ**

Lala stood in front of the hospital, seeing as they couldn't move their injured far or fast, and kept beating down anyone that came near here. Having super strength that was comparable to Tsunade, and a beam that shot from her tail helped a lot.

She may have been beating every one of them, but she had only broken arms, legs several ribs, nothing that could kill them. To her she didn't actually want to kill them, though she didn't care about hurting them severely.

**ZZ**

As she stood in front of the academy, Nana had a cruel smile on her face as her eyes slitted while bloodied and broken bodies lay around her. Her opponents had the audacity to threaten her body and her friends causing her to go into her 'brave Nana mode' as Mea and Eve had started to call it. In this mode, she became even more bloodthirsty than her own father, which was a feat that none had accomplished until her. When she became her brave Nana, she was a force to be reckoned with as she broke anyone and anything that dared to harm her or her friends no matter how strong they were, or how fast.

**ZZ**

Momo sat swinging her legs as she looked over the large amount of twitching people before her, a happy smile on her face as she looked at them from her spot on a railing that was near the shelter that was taking the villagers. Whenever someone that was not of Konoha would come near the place, she sent a beam of lightning from the tip of her tail shocking them without remorse, a happy smile on her face as she did so making several of the people to wonder about her sanity.

**ZZ**

Shizuka and Amora worked in tandem with each other as they send blasts of wind, fire, lightning, and nearly any other kind of energy that they could at the people that poured around them. Working so well in tandem that they seemed to be dancing around the other as they dodged their own attacks and their enemies, while performing attacks of their own. Never stopping their movement, the two continued attacking even when it seemed that there was no enemy in sight, somehow making the attacks hit the sand and sound Nins from a very long distance.

The shocking part of this was that they had their eyes closed as they fought, as if they were actually fighting the other, with their backs turned and touching most of the time. This actually made many ninja wonder if this was either them fighting each other or the actual enemy all the while wondering if it was some sort of new training.

**ZZ**

Eve and Mea, who both nodded to Naruto before he took off to the roof with the kage and king on it, headed to the area outside of the village where Naruto had left Tora decided to back the cat up. What shocked the two when they shown up, was that there was a large amount of gash marks that sizzled like when me used her gun forms, and many of the ninja that were there were in immense pain or dead from the attacks that the two cats had dealt them.

Turning their heads as one, the two looked over to where they heard screams of fear and darted off to them only to see that the sand ninja seemed to be running for dear life as if the devil was on their tails, though the two couldn't blame them as a large cat on two legs ran by them not even sparing them a glance as if it sensed they weren't enemies.

Looking around they saw Tora with a green headband striking tons of ninja as he moved at lighting fast speeds causing them to barely see him as they were used to only slightly faster speeds. Feeling that the best thing that they could do was wait for either the cats to wear down or the opposing ninja to flee, they took a seat on failed log as they waited.

**ZZ**

As Naruto ran through the streets, everyone could hear his laughter as he whacked people as he came across them, sending them flying. If any of the ninja wanted to follow him or even find him all they had to do was follow the flying bodies of the sand and sound Nin and they would find him.

He soon came to a stop in the very center of the village and a wide grin spread on his face as he saw a large amount of ninja there, all from the two attacking villages. These Nin were all horded together causing him to enlarge the grin as he ran to ta building and up it before he jumped off and into the middle of the crowd.

"Hello boys. Let's rock this joint." He called out before he looked at them suddenly growing bored for some reason. As it were these ninja seemed to be normal but a lot of people and Naruto just didn't feel like beating them one by one so he stood in the middle of them as they looked at each other then back at him.

"This one's for you pal," Naruto said as he looked at one of the Konoha Jounin that followed him, "Hearken the angel's summon. The true path shall guide you to find peace in annihilation! Phantom Destruction!" as he spoke, a large symbol shown itself above the group before it shot several light beams down at them and then pulled them up and exploded.

With his odd specials, Naruto and his fiancés and family had ended the invasion with little to no casualties on the Konoha side. Leaving many to cheer while others looked sad as they didn't actually get to fight at all.

**ZZ**

Over the course of the following days, Naruto was at the Hokage's office looking at the kage who seemed to be older then he was really.

"Naruto, I called you here to ask for your help on a mission." He spoke getting a nod. "I would like for you to go with my student, Jiraiya, to retrieve Tsunade, my only other remaining student for this job. I am getting too old for this." He told him.

"Why not issue a warning that if she doesn't return within a week, then she will be proclaimed as a missing Nin and traitor to her clan?" he asked him.

"We can't do that Naruto, she is the last of her clan."

"You're forgetting something old man, she had a grandmother that was Uzumaki. Unless I am mistaken that Mito Uzumaki married the first Hokage who was Tsunade's grandfather. So she falls under my orders as head of the Uzumaki clan's main branch." Naruto told him.

"We still are unable to do that Naruto, she lost so much to this village as it…" he started.

"Where is the man that was the one that fought and lived through two different wars, where is the Hokage of this village? You are not that man Sarutobi, you dishonor that man by using his name and body, what will you do when the council takes all your power from you and makes you a true figurehead, only the face of the village not the power that this position once held. How will you bring honor to your clan and yourself?" Naruto yelled at him causing his eyes to widen as he fully understood what he said.

"You are right Naruto Kun, I have lived as a figure head for too long. Jiraiya, tell Tsunade that if she does not return within a weeks' time, she will be branded a traitor by the Uzumaki clan head, and the Hokage will label her as a s rank criminal for leaving the village and failing to report in when needed and when the village was in peril. Since she has failed to turn in any forms to keep her clan status active for nearly forty years, she forfeits all rights that her clan has, and thus falls under the Uzumaki clan as a branch member seeing as her great grandmother was one of the branch." He told the man getting a solemn nod from him before he left the room and the village in a hurry.

**ZZ**

Later on that week, Naruto sat in the council chambers having been called by them, as the Hokage stood at his own seat.

"Old man, why were we called here?" Naruto asked as he was told by the kage to bring the residents of his house to make sure nothing happened to them while he was there.

"Apparently, these fools think hat you have a bloodline, aside from the Uzumaki bloodline that is present in you." He told Naruto.

"Demon, you will tell us what your bloodline does, and we will decide if you are worthy enough to live with it or be imprisoned." One of the civilians spoke.

"No."

"What, you demon, we demand that you tell us, or we will have you executed for treason."

"As the clan head of the Uzumaki clan, and the Namikaze clan, having only recently found out about my father from Valkyrie, I invoke the right that you all have broken by attacking me when I was younger. You see it is a crime to attack a clan member within the village, and as punishment set up by the second Hokage, you will forfeit all your lands to myself, and seeing as the Uchiha are only one member in this village, and that they have attacked me before they were eradicated, I own nearly all the land that makes this village up. The Senju land was transferred to the Uzumaki after they were forfeit by the slug summoner." Naruto told them with a grin on his face.

"You can't do that demon, you have no right to…" the same man spoke out.

"He has all the right to do as he wishes with you. Since it is a law that has already been established, he can invoke it as he pleases, forcing you and all the others that attacked him to do his own bidding as he wishes." The kage spoke up stopping the man before he could begin.

"while I will be lenient with the clans that have attacked me, I will be expecting every ryo that you have extorted from my clan and their funds, some 3 billion ryo, that was played to one account owned by shimora Danzo, Himaru and Koharu elders of the village. The man was very specific after he found out who I was and what I am capable of." Naruto spoke causing the three members to pale.

"ROOT! I will kill you before I pay you, weapon." Danzo spoke causing a smirk to rise on Naruto s face as well as Gid.

"For your crimes against a clan of Konoha, the royalty of a foreign nation, and disobeying the direct orders of the Hokage, Danzo I decree you a traitor of this village and sentenced to death." Naruto spoke calmly as the root Anbu filled the chambers.

"You will die before you can kill me." He said as if he was already the victor.

"Eve chan would you keep him hear?" Naruto asked her getting a nod as she entangled the one eyed man with her hair. Mea helping out as she pointed the tip of the tail of her hair at his as it changed into a blade.

"Naruto boy, let's have fun." Gid said getting a nod from him as the two sped around the room before a large spray of blood filled the entire room, the only ones remaining clean were Naruto's group and the Hokage, several of the ninja managed to stay cleaner of the blood than the others, but not by much.

"Mea chan, if you would." Naruto said to her as he stood back where he started letting her stab her blade forward into Danzo's skull instantly killing him.

**XNOTEX**

The light saber cat I found a picture of that gave me the idea at this site. Just remove the spaces and search for it if you want to see the picture.

/ data/ dba559f00f070e7a1fd0f52dd6f27fb9 .jpg


	20. hello army

As the council started to yell out for the death or enslavement of Naruto, the doors suddenly burst open to reveal that Tsunade had finally arrived into the village. Looking over the council chambers she was slightly surprised to see that the room was nearly covered with blood and the bodies of root Anbu were slain and slew across the floor, Danzo slumped at the part that he had sat at, blood pooling around his body.

"Oh Tsunade, you made it. Nice to have you back." Sarutobi spoke to her with a casual tone getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"The hell do you want sensei?"

"We want you to take up the position of Hokage." He told her.

"No, everyone that takes up the mantle of kage dies early, it's a fool's job." She told him only to get slapped across the head with a hard metal object.

"It's not wise to disrespect those that sacrificed themselves for their loved ones human. If you continue to dishonor them, I shall make you learn your mistakes by force if necessary. Trust me, with Tora on my side, and my own power, you stand no chance against me when I get angry." Naruto told her.

"Fuck you brat, you can't tell me what to do." She said as she glared at him, thinking that he was just an ordinary person.

"Tsunade, previously of the Senju now only of the Uzumaki, you will speak with respect to your clan head." Naruto told her causing her eyes to widen.

"There is no way that you can be the head brat, you aren't even an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki have trademark red hair." She said after she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Think before you speak girl. If you have failed to notice you have no red hair on you, your parents have no red hair, the only member of your family that even had red hair of the Uzumaki, was the only Uzumaki that was pure blooded in your line. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, red death, my father the fourth, yellow flash and Minato Namikaze. If you wish to try and dispute this case, you will fail." Naruto spoke in a commanding tone to her.

"It's true, you can't touch him even if he wasn't a clan head. He is engaged to a princess and any acts of violence against him could be seen as acts of war to a foreign nation." The kage spoke to her.

"I still won't take the title for you old man." She spoke.

"Let's make a bet, I hear that you love bets. If the person that I ask can defeat you, you must take the mantle and live with the acts that come with it." Naruto told her.

"And if I win, you step down from clan head and break the engagement." She told him with a smirk on her face.

"That is highly unwise human. If Naruto boy loses my daughter, or lets another take her hand, I will destroy this planet with everyone on it." Gid cut in causing her to look at him strangely.

"By the way, Tsunade, meet the king of Deviluke, also Naruto's father in law to be. Naruto and he fought Orochimaru on separate occasions, both either killing or maiming him. While Naruto took his arm, Gid dealt the finishing blow. He is more powerful than even Hanzo of the salamander during his prime." The kage told her causing her to pale at that.

"Fine brat, you keep the engagement, but if I win then you still step down from clan head."

"Hmm, Lala chan, keep in mind she is my godmother, even though she was never there for me." He spoke effectively nominating Lala for the fight as she grew angered.

**ZZ**

As the group arrived at the exam stadium, since they didn't want to go too far, or wreck the building that they were in, Lala and Tsunade stood across from one another.

"Alright, no killing blows. Begin." The kage told them before he jumped up to the stands next to Naruto.

"Little girl, I'll make it easy for you, I won't use my whole hand, only my index finger." Tsunade said to Lala arrogantly as she held out her finger.

"She really shouldn't have done that." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"I agree, Lala will break her, especially since she knows that she wasn't there for you when you needed it." Gid told him as he looked down at the match.

As Lala rushed forward at Tsunade, the elder female drove a finger into the ground causing it to crack apart in an attempt to disrupt her charge. Sadly this had no effect as Lala jumped up and drove her entire fist into the ground that Tsunade had been standing at, causing a massive crater to form under her to the others shock.

"What… " Tsunade managed to get out before Lala shot off the ground at her with her fist back once more.

With the force Lala used to shoot from the ground, it seemed like she flew straight into the wall behind Tsunade as she dodged, causing another crater to form. This continued for several minutes before the entire field was covered in dents and craters.

"You will pay for letting others hurt Naruto Kun." Lala spoke as she looked at the winded Tsunade. Even though she had her super strength technique, Tsunade never had the stamina to use it as long as Lala was using hers, being a medic before a fighter as it were.

Unable to dodge the punch that Lala sent at her, Tsunade had to bring her hand up and catch it, causing it to sting badly from the force behind the punch. Moving to flick Lala away, she was suddenly stopped by a sword that appeared in front of her, with the point hovering inches away from her neck.

"What the hell you stupid brat? The match wasn't decided yet." Tsunade spoke.

"Look at your hand again and remember the rule that you imposed on yourself." Naruto spoke to her causing her eyes to widen as she saw she used her whole hand to stop the punch. "You have lost this fight and are to be made Hokage, as per our agreement." Naruto told her getting an irritated look from her as she dejectedly lowered her head unable to counter his statement.

**ZZ**

After nearly a month of her being made a kage, Tsunade was approached by Sakura to be made as her apprentice, while Naruto was sitting in the room with her and a red clad Anbu. Raising their eyebrows at the girl, Naruto spoke up telling of her misdemeanors and violence.

"Tsunade sama, I would like to also request that you allow me to become your apprentice." The Anbu asked her getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"Why? I know of the Haruno from Naruto, but what would you gain from it?" she asked the woman.

"It may save the lives of our Anbu more effectively. As well as allow me to improve my skills in the medic arts." She told her.

Seeing an actual good reason, Naruto nodded his consent as well. He always liked this woman since she was more inclined to be helpful to him rather than sit on the sidelines and watch the fights or beatings go on.

"Then what's your name Anbu?" Tsunade asked her, not caring that Naruto was in the room as well.

"I am Kagura, one of the few that actually protected Naruto here instead of letting things happen." She told Tsunade getting a nod in return.

**ZZ**

Later that night, Sakura saw Sasuke heading out of the village and tried to stop him, however, she was knocked out by the boy before he ran out of the village. Waking up several hours later, she ran to the Hokage and informed her. Causing the woman to sigh before she ordered an Anbu to call Naruto and Shikamaru to her office.

"It has come to my attention that Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village. You two will gather a squad and pursue him, Shika…" she started to say before Naruto cut her off.

"No, Shikamaru may be smart by normal standards but he is unneeded on this mission. When someone comes on a mission, there is the factor that the leader should either be smarter or stronger than the followers. As he is neither, seeing as I would have taken Shizuka chan, we will not need him to go. We can make good time, even better if you leave this to me to gather my team and get the bastard." Naruto told her effectively stunning the people of the group.

"Naruto, no offence but you aren't smarter than I am." Shikamaru told him.

"Are you sure? The man who pulled pranks, never getting caught, always escaping Anbu, and you think you are smarter than I am. The Anbu examine my pranks to learn security, sabotage, traps, and to try and learn a pattern, and you think you are smarter than I. I think not." Naruto told him before he turned back to Tsunade.

"My team will be ready shortly to leave, if you truly must send someone aside from those I trust with my life, then so be it." Naruto told her with a serious look on his face.

**ZZ**

Not even ten minutes after Naruto left the office, he stood at the front gates of Konoha with Lala, Eve, Amora, Shizuka, and Mea all gathered around him. Seeing as there was a possibility of ninja aiding him, Naruto gathered the few that he knew were stronger than any of the people in this village and that he could trust completely not to die while they were at it.

"Naruto, I want you to take sensei with you, he could provide combat tactics and support when needed. Plus he is still stronger than most." Tsunade told him getting a nod from the teen.

"Naruto… promise me that you will bring Sasuke Kun back." Sakura spoke as she ran up to him.

Ignoring her, the two males and five females ran out of the gate after the Uchiha.

**ZZ**

Catching up to the small group rather quickly as they didn't stop or slow at all, Naruto and the elderly shinobi looked at the people with suspicion as they saw four people and a large canister sitting between them all.

"Naruto, I think they put Sasuke inside that thing. We need to beat them before we can get to him, unless we go full force in at first." He spoke quietly to Naruto getting a nod.

"I agree, though I think there is something wrong with some of them, the six arms looks like a spider to me, so it may be safe to assume he can use webs, the two head could possibly be two people, the other two look normal but I wouldn't underestimate the red head and her flute, it could be used for her jutsu." He spoke back as he analyzed them.

"Head on or sneak Naruto?"

"Hmm, if my guess is correct, then we could take them here and now. Shizuka, you could take the big one, he looks like he could be earth, your wind and strength would be of use for him, Eve Mea, you two go after two head, it may be over kill but I rather be sure than sorry. Amora, you are more use to illusions and magic, you take the girl, she may use that flute to make illusions like that sound girl back in the exams. Old man, I think that you should take the six arm, you have the most experience with ninja out of us and should be able to deal with him. Lala and I will watch for any more coming and deal with the ones that try to escape." Naruto said to them.

"Shizuka chan." Naruto said getting her attention. "You can use this just make sure you don't die on me. Same to the rest of you, I don't want any of us to die this day." Naruto told them as he tossed her his seven dragon blade that she caught with ease. Getting nods from them, they each moved into position around the camp, the Nin unaware as Naruto and Sarutobi easily destroyed the traps, and warning signs, with ease.

Jumping into the middle of the group, Naruto landed on top of the crate like thing while scaring the ninja who each had a shocked look on their faces from the sudden appearance of the teen. Taking this as the signal, the rest appeared behind their separate opponents and either slammed their fists, staff, or a bladed weapon against their backs causing them to separate and get alone.

Naruto and Lala stood on top of the crate as they watched each fight, nearly at the same time, and keeping an eye out in case any more arrived.

Shizuka was making rather easy work of her opponent as she didn't let him get a jutsu off or near enough to use any of his strength, slashing at him while sending off blasts of different elements at him as she attacked. Within ten minutes the man was down and bleeding, or dead, Naruto couldn't tell for sure as he lay face down with multiple cuts all across his body.

Turning to Eve and Mea, Naruto saw a rather interesting sight, the two were seemingly working in tandem as Eve was up close and personal to them and dancing around Mea and her shots as if she knew where they would be located. It seemed that his assumption was correct as he saw limbs moving out of the man's stomach trying to hit Eve as she dodged spectacularly away from him as a beam shot the limb.

Nodding to him as he saw that the two were doing fine for the time being, he turned his attention o Amora, who was decimating the only female of the group with her magic. As the woman tried to use her flute, Amora simply cast a bubble around the end causing it to become useless, not taking anything to chance as she knew that his advice was most likely good, and it was actually better safe than sorry.

Sarutobi seemed to be having a level of fun as he played around with the web Nin. It seemed that the old man wanted to be a dancer at a younger age as he spun around the shot out lines of hardened web with ease, causing the Nin to grow frustrated. Naruto laughed as he saw this since he didn't know the old man was that spry. When he shot out or used some type of projectile thing, the old man swatted them away with the use of the adamantine staff that his summon, Enma, changed into for combat as there clan was known for their size but rather skill in fights and the ability to transform into weapons.

Seeing a white streak come from the forest after almost ten minutes, Naruto and Lala moved, bending out of the way of it before they both saw a single silver haired boy standing on a tree looking at them.

"Heh, now you fools are dead." One of them spoke confidently before they were silenced, oddly enough the one that spoke happened to be the web boy seeing as the old man looked calmly around now as if he were now bored.

"Hmm, Lala chan… " Naruto spoke getting her to look at him. "machines." He simply spoke causing her to smile as she pulled out her d-dial and tapped a few buttons before the light shown and several things shown in front of them.

"bang-boom rocket kun, go." Lala said as a robot with a rocket launcher and a regular machine gun started to attack the man that had arrived.

Eve and Mea had soon finished their fight as when the two heads tried to enter their bodies, they changed shape until the two were unable to live any longer seeing as they destroyed cells of outside elements when the two changed forms.

Amora looked calmly at her defeated enemy as well. Feeling no need to actually kill the girl seeing as she held a great distain for her master. That much was very plain to the Enchantress as she knew that look well from having it in the first place when she served Loki.

The crate under Naruto suddenly exploded to reveal that Sasuke was inside and he started to move away only to be punched in the back of his head by Naruto, not wanting to deal with his crap at the moment.

Within minutes, Lala's robot had decimated the ninja who claimed his bones were stronger than steel, only to look shocked as they were punctured with ease.

"Well, mission success." Naruto spoke as he grabbed the Uchiha and looked at the others, while Amora took the red head girl, keeping her flute on her own person rather than allow her to still have the weapon.

**ZZ**

As they returned to the village, they were greeted with shocked stares as they only had left nearly four hours ago. Taking into account that if they had left Shikamaru in charge of the mission they would have taken nearly 12 whole hours and the entire team most likely would have nearly died from the wounds that they would have gotten otherwise.

Entering the gate, Naruto tossed the Uchiha at Tsunade's feet getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"YOU BAKA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO Sasuke KUN?" Sakura screeched out at him.

"Haruno, shut up before we charge you with disrupting the peace." Kagura spoke frigidly to her causing her to clam up. "Good work Naruto, sorry that we could have gone with or instead of you, but you did a good job with the short notice either way." She told him casually as she pulled him into a one armed hug, like a sister would to her brother when teasing them.

"Oh come on Kagura, you know me. I most likely could have taken them alone if I only had Tora with me. That cat is crazy for some odd reason. Though I guess I can't deny that I may have something to do with that to a point, giving him catnip and all." Naruto said causing many of the gathered people to shudder in fear of the cat on catnip.

"Well, mission complete anyway. Good work you seven, it's a good thing that Naruto knew where to find others readily."

"They live with me. Now if you excuse me, I am heading back home." He told them as he started to walk away from them.

"Wait, Naruto Jiraiya wanted to take you on a training trip. You need to be prepared for when the Akatsuki come for you." Tsunade said after him causing Sarutobi to look at her like she was an idiot.

"You do know that the Kyuubi is not here anymore right? Hasn't been since the day I was born." Naruto spoke to her with a bored look on his face. "Besides, I can't either way. I'm heading out shortly for my new home with Lala chan and the others." Naruto told her.

"What? I forbid you to leave Naruto." She yelled out at him.

"Too bad, you can't actually order me around. I have an entire ninja village on my side since I will marry their leader, I have a father in law that can, and will if given a reason, level this village by himself, an army that spans the universe, and my own race of Asgardians to back me. Do you really want to try and force me to stay here when I don't want or need to?" Naruto asked her causing her to start sweating in fear of what he just said to her.

"By the way, we will be taking this one with us, I hope that is no problem. Seeing as Shizuka chan can get her to join the village and I have already killed the curse mark on both her and Sasuke." He told them.

Suddenly he was stopped by a trench coat wearing woman as she appeared in front of him. "Tell me how, please tell me how to get rid of this thing." Anko pleaded to him as she showed him the mark on her neck.

"Hold still." Was all he said before he touched the mark with the master sword causing it to hiss before sizzling away.

"What the hell did you do gaki?" the seal master of the sannin asked as he saw that the curse mark was no more.

"The master sword destroys evil, as a result there is no way that anything with evil in its heart can touch this sword. A side effect is that by touching the blade to anything evil, I can exorcise it without a care." Naruto told him as he held the blade up next to his face

**ZZ**

Later that week, Naruto stood with Gid and the women as they looked over a large village placed on a mountain with trees surrounding it.

"This is my village Naruto kun, nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was the only place I knew of as home until I met you and you gave me a place in your heart. In fact I am rather glad that I met you, there has been a man trying to defeat me with machines or puppets, I don't know which, but it was getting tiresome." She told Naruto getting a nod from him.

"Well, do you think we can fit the whole thing in this ship Gid?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, going from the village floor, yes, the mountain as well, that would be a tight fit but still doable. Unless Lala wants to do something about that." He told him as he glanced at Lala.

"Oh yeah, she can increase the size of a space with her almighty tool." Naruto said as he remembered about that as well.

**ZZ**

After the village was beamed into the ship, Shizuka went to her people and explained the situation to them, causing the Kunoichi of the village to wonder what the space would be like and accept it knowing that their leader would not do anything to harm them without a very good reason.

Within several days, Naruto was looking on at a large amount of ships just floating around a single planet. "Naruto boy, meet the army." Gid spoke with a grin on his face as he waved his arm around him to show the size of the vanguard.


End file.
